


A Tale of Tooth and Claw

by Khawapashi



Series: Tales of the Wild [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Finn is a werecat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Magic and Mystic Powers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Omega Rey, Smut, Snoke is dead, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khawapashi/pseuds/Khawapashi
Summary: Gently, glancing around them as if making sure no one had noticed the scene they were making, he took her elbow in his hand and led her to one of the long, white folding tables. Rey felt lost, like a ghost in a pleasant dream, warmed and soothed by his careful attention and that damned delicious smell. He grabbed a wad of the useless disposable napkins from a dispenser on the table and dabbed at her shirt, and the feeling of his hands on her was… mesmerizing.“God, you smell good,” she mumbled. He looked up at her and her eyes widened like saucers, realizing she said that out loud. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't even know his name! “Ahh...umm… what's your name? Again, I'm so sorry… I'm not usually clumsy…”“I'm Kylo. What's your name?”“Rey.”AU - ABO werewolves, because I’m completely trash now. Rey experiences her first heat in the middle of a crowded convention and is rescued by a dashing, dark-haired stranger. Kylo takes things too fast, because he's an intense, emotional idiot. The Knights of Ren are fun, especially Kylo's most loyal 'Knight'. Hux is the devil as always. The Skywalker-Organa-Solo family drama is... complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me Six Months Ago: I like fanfics, but I can't do the AU ones.  
> Me One Month Ago: Yeah, okay... the Omegaverse thing has me thinking.  
> Me Now: Fuck it, I’m doing werewolves.
> 
> Note: THIS WHOLE DAMN THING IS VERY EXPLICIT AND HAS SOME GOREY BATTLES. If you don’t like sour lemons, don’t pick from the sour tree... Or something like that, whatever you kids say now. I’m not going to put warnings in every chapter because there's too much, so I’m just saying now - you have been warned.

Rey fiddled with the leaflets and pens and free merch on the table in front of her nervously. This was her first convention, and the endless throngs of people made her more nervous than she'd expected. She could do this. She totally could. Leia was counting on her.

“Hey, look at you, still alive after an hour up here alone?” Her co-worker and the leader of their development team, Poe, gave her a soft punch in the arm.

Poe was decidedly human and normal, and sometimes she was incredibly jealous at how easily he charmed and flirted with everyone. Rey was terrified of flirting, terrified of her own kind, though she tried desperately not to show it. As soon as her company benefits kicked in, she'd gotten herself birth control and suppressants, and prayed to every god she knew that she was some kind of genetic anomaly, that her heat would never kick in and she'd just be… dormant for the rest of her life. Her first change had come so late, everyone had assumed, despite her blood tests confirming her heritage, that she didn't have enough blood after all and it wouldn't happen.

And then she had, at seventeen, waking up with an itch under her skin and a desperate need to _run…_ and she loved it. Her wolf form was sleek, mostly white with tufts of gray at the ears and a stripe along her back that just spread out over her flanks, and she was fast. Plutt could yell all he wanted, the old grubby bear could never chase her down.

She had run away from that shithole and never looked back as soon as her secondary certificate was in her hand. She'd gotten odd jobs in tech, fixing private computers and setting up small business networks, until she randomly applied for a scholarship-to-work programme offered by Organa Tech in the States. Rey remembered Leia Organa from a TED Talk about women in tech, omegas especially, and she thought why not? Her bloodwork showed it clear enough, although she'd never actually gone through heat.

And before she knew it, here she was, sitting behind the table at a tech security convention, representing Organa’s newest Vaultlock app, a mobile application that stored all your banking info and aggregated it, coordinating with Google and Apple Pay based on your preset preferences. She and Poe had spent a year developing it, now they had to sell it to an increasingly-paranoid populace. He gave her an easy grin as a young man stepped up to try out the app on one of their testing tablets.

“Does this work on _all_ android devices? I only see Samsung tablets here.” He looked at her when he spoke, and Rey felt a touch of giddy pride.

“Yes, everything available in the EU and North American markets. It depends on your carrier in other places, but we're working with the Asian markets.”

“So this will work on my Sony Xperia?” He held up a larger smartphone, and Poe leaned forward with interest.

“Oh, hey is that an Xperia Z? I've never seen one,” he watched as the man went to the Play app and typed in Vaultlock, a flicker of surprise in his eyes as he saw it was compatible.

“This is a really nice interface,” the young man observed. Again, his eyes fell on Rey. “You designed this?”

“Poe and I did, yeah.”

“Huh. Nice.”

The visitor left, and Poe gave her a mischievous wink. Rey frowned at his teasing.

“What?”

“He was checking you out,” he grinned. Rey shook her head, laughing. She'd been so nervous she'd barely paid attention to what he looked like.

“I think you were checking him out,” she teased back, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. “Oh, is that an Xperia? I've never seen one of those before. Please. We're in a technology and communication convention. He knows you're lying.”

“Yeah, and he left when you wouldn't show any interest.” She rolled her eyes, but she had to admit to herself, it was sort of a pleasing thought. That a man had come to their booth to talk because he found her alluring was a completely new idea to her. “It's your turn to take a break if you want. The falafel place is good, and it's right next to the novelty frozen custard stand.”

“Oooh, I think I will take a lunch then. Good luck on your own.” She gathered her wallet, but left her jacket and purse over her chair. “Don't steal my stuff.”

“You took the good part anyway,” he laughed, gesturing to her wallet. “Bring me a coffee? Iced mocha, extra shot?”

“Ugh, okay, but only if the line at Starbucks isn't down the street.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come with me,” he suggested unexpectedly. “You need to get out of public.”
> 
> “What? Why?” She stared askance at his hand, half of her wanting to slap it away, the other half wanting to take it, and a negligible percentage having disturbing thoughts about licking it. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, loudly enough that she could hear him, but no on randomly passing by would accidentally pick it up.
> 
> “Because you're going into heat. I can smell it, and I know of at least ten other wolves here, three of them alphas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trash, this is smut, don’t take offense at the details. I don’t know a lot about techie stuff and VPNs, honestly, I’m just going off the random things my husband says. It's porn, just roll with me here.

She was turning, a black currant flavored custard in one hand and Poe's coffee in the other, when he practically mowed her over. Immediately, they were both apologizing, but she took one look over him and realized he was definitely the worse for the wear.

“I'm so sorry - they didn't get the lid on right - I'll buy you a shirt-” her voice trailed off as his eyes, a piercing liquid brown, found hers, and the most wonderful scent of something woodsy and very masculine rolled over her. Rey gulped when she realized she had almost closed her eyes in pleasure. What the hell was that about? Was he wearing some kind of expensive cologne? His eyes bored into her as her speech stammered to a halt.

“Don't worry about it. Are you alright?”

He was concerned for her, ready to care for her needs like an alpha should. Rey felt a blossom of warmth in her belly, and had to fight the urge to rub her face against his wide chest. She stopped herself when she realized they were in the middle of a crowded food court, and she was standing as if in a daze, staring at him while coffee and ice cream dripped down their clothes.

“Oh! I… I have a jacket at my booth, I think if I just grab some napkins…” she flushed under that intense gaze. 

Gently, glancing around them as if making sure no one had noticed the scene they were making, he took her elbow in his hand and led her to one of the long, white folding tables. Rey felt lost, like a ghost in a pleasant dream, warmed and soothed by his careful attention and that damned delicious smell. He grabbed a wad of the useless disposable napkins from a dispenser on the table and dabbed at her shirt, and the feeling of his hands on her was… mesmerizing.

“God, you smell good,” she mumbled. He looked up at her and her eyes widened like saucers, realizing she said that out loud. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't even know his name! “Ahh...umm… what's your name? Again, I'm so sorry… I'm not usually clumsy…”

“I'm Kylo. What's your name?”

“Rey.”

“It's alright, Rey. I was just about to leave anyway.” He paused, and she could see his nostrils flare. Of course. He was a wolf, and definitely an alpha wolf. She idly found herself wondering what he'd look like…

“What the fuck?” She muttered under her breath. Kylo tilted his head as he continue to dab napkins at her blouse. Thankfully it was a dark gray, though one of her favorites she hated to see ruined. “I'm sorry, I don't… I don't know a lot of shifters.”

Kylo paused, then stood and tossed the soiled napkins in the trash, along with Poe's destroyed coffee and the crushed ice cream container. He held his hand out to help her up.

“Come with me,” he suggested unexpectedly. “You need to get out of public.”

“What? Why?” She stared askance at his hand, half of her wanting to slap it away, the other half wanting to take it, and a negligible percentage having disturbing thoughts about  _ licking _ it. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, loudly enough that she could hear him, but no on randomly passing by would accidentally pick it up.

“Because you're going into heat. I can smell it, and I know of at least ten other wolves here, three of them alphas.” 

Rey felt a shudder flow through her whole body, not all of it unpleasant. But, oh God, why did this have to happen here, now? He was right, she had to leave, but what would she tell Leia? Her boss was a werewolf too, so hopefully she'd understand, but she'd still be leaving poor Poe by himself.

“Rey,” Kylo insisted, his hand still extended. “Come with me, just out of the building. I'll give you a ride anywhere, or if you don't trust me, I can call you an Uber. But I won't just leave you alone here.”

She nodded, taking his hand and climbing to her feet. As she stood, his scent washed over her again, and she felt something then, a warmth and wetness between her legs.

“Oh, fuck. My stuff - I need my purse and - I have to tell Poe.”

“Wait in my car. I'll go get your things for you. Which booth is it?”

“Vaultlock,” she managed to force out.

“Okay, come with me.”

She could only nod, letting him lead her into the parking lot, where she was instantly sweating even though it was early May with a high in the seventies. He opened the door to some stupidly expensive sports car, and she gingerly arranged herself inside. He leaned over her to put the key in the ignition and start the car so she'd have air conditioning, and her instincts completely betrayed her. She moaned at the pleasure of his scent and reached out to catch his wrist, rubbing her face against it like a cat.

“Holy shit. Okay. I'm gonna take care of you, alright?” He looked down at her with pupils gone full dark. “Just wait here. I'll be back. Is your co-worker-”

“He's human, but he knows. Sort of.” He knew she was a werewolf. What else he knew about shifters in general, or had guessed about her in particular, Rey wasn't certain.

“Okay, I'll be back, Rey.”

“Hurry!”

That plaintive note, that couldn't be her voice, could it? She wanted to dig out her phone and start Googling all these feelings and reactions, but of course it was in her purse. Fuck. His scent was all over the car, surrounding her. Curiously, she glanced around, and her eyes fell on a leather jacket tossed in the back seat. She wasn't in the least bit cold, but that's not what Rey was after. The jacket smelled even more strongly, and she greedily pressed her face into it.

Before she realized it, she had slipped her hand down the waistband of her skirt and panties, fingers easing over the incredibly swollen, wet flesh at the top of her inner folds. She had only done this a few times, though she had a vibrator at home in her bedside table, she had purchased it only at the advice of her doctor when she went to get the suppressants, knowing she couldn't hold it off forever. God, she wished she were home now. She would try out every damn setting.

Where the fuck was Kylo, why was he taking so damn long? She thought of his wide hands and long fingers, how good they would feel on her demanding body. Maybe he would help her, maybe he would stay? She knew that's how most shifters did it. Find a partner to ride out their heat, or rut if they were an alpha. There hadn't been a whole lot of information on omegas in her government health class, just that they were unusual, highly sought after, and had some weird power to soothe their alpha mates. If they mated. Supposedly they had a stronger sex drive, and a more intense heat… honestly, the educator was an elderly woman with missing teeth and Rey had been too embarrassed to ask questions. 

Later, when her bloodwork came back after she shifted, her caretaker, Mr. Plutt had just laughed and told her to get used to being knocked up. She had gone and gotten an implant the next day, because the last thing she was going to do was prove Unkar Plutt right and wind up falling pregnant on accident.

Her hand worked faster and she closed her eyes, inhaling the strong scent of Kylo’s jacket, practically curled beneath it as she imagined it was his hands on her. Little, frantic whining sounds reached her ears, she knew it was her and she couldn’t make herself care. She wanted Kylo to come back and put his hands on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yes. I am going to touch you, Rey. But you don't touch yourself unless I say. Understand?”
> 
> Just the sound of his voice, his insistent command, left her gasping. She nodded, eyes locked on his as he slipped his hand down to replace hers.
> 
> “Lean back, sweetheart.” He pressed a button on the side of his door, and her seatback edged backwards so she could lay more comfortably. “Better?”

The door behind her opened and his scent hit her, along with the sound of her phone ringing and the sharp lemon-tang of her cat, Bee on her jacket. Then he got in beside her and cursed. She didn't even have the presence of mind to be ashamed.

“ _ Fuck _ , Rey, are you…?”

His hand lifted the jacket and he groaned, and she whined sharply in response.

“Will you…” She swallowed. She'd never had any touch on her that wasn't completely platonic, and she didn't know this man  _ at all _ , but her instincts insisted he was trustworthy, and she was in pain, goddammit… “Will you touch me? Please? I'm sorry… I know it's wrong, but I…”

He grabbed the jacket with his hand and pulled it away, then dragged her hand off from herself. Wordlessly, he licked her fingers with slow, purposeful movements of his lips and tongue, his eyes never leaving hers. She whined, her other hand grasping desperately at the seat of the car, and he growled low in his chest.

“Oh yes. I am going to touch you, Rey. But you don't touch yourself unless I say. Understand?”

Just the sound of his voice, his insistent command, left her gasping. She nodded, eyes locked on his as he slipped his hand down to replace hers.

“Lean back, sweetheart.” He pressed a button on the side of his door, and her seatback edged backwards so she could lay more comfortably. “Better?”

She nodded, watching his eyes as his fingers slid over her in a rough, circular motion, pressing in and teasing out her sweet spot. When his finger brushed over it in just the right way, she convulsed, and it only took a few more strokes before she was crying out and clinging to his arm, trembling with the most wonderful, pure feeling of pleasure. 

Slowly she relaxed, and opened her eyes to find his beautiful gaze studying her carefully, his hand resting gently over her, cupping her mound firmly.

“Was that enough? Will it get you home?”

Even as she felt her breathing calm and her wits coming back to her, she shook her head. It was too expensive to live in the city proper, like most people she rented a shared apartment in the suburbs, a good half hour drive even without traffic. The warmth, the need was already building, she would never make it all the way home. Softly, she made a stifled noise of frustration.

“I don't know what to do, I can't afford a hotel and I live all the way in Richmond.” Tears started to form in her eyes, and to her utter surprise, he leaned over swiftly and licked them away.

“Shhh… I'll take care of you, just like I promised.”

“But you don't even know me! How can I trust you?” She turned away to look out the window, searching for any kind of woods or park nearby. “What is it with you Americans, do you not believe in gardens? Or woodland countryside?”

He laughed. “Rey. This is San Francisco. There are parks if you know where to look, but if you're thinking about changing and running away…” His expression darkened. “That's not a good idea. You're in heat, for one, and your wolf form will only make the scent stronger, and two… we're kind of on an island. How would you get across the bridges?”

She said nothing, just huddled under his jacket in despair. How had her day gone from happily teasing Poe to this… If there was a worse timing for her first heat to finally hit, she couldn't  possibly think of one.

“I won't hurt you, I swear it. Here,” he reached his long arms into the backseat and dug around to find her purse. “My name is Kylo Ren. I’m the head of OVPN. You can Google me while I drive.”

“To where?”

“Well. I can get a hotel room, if you want. Or my apartment is not too far. But either way,” his tone turned serious and he fixed his dark, worried gaze on her. “I assume you don’t have a boyfriend, or a friend with benefits, or you'd call him. So I’m not leaving you alone to be shark bait. I'll guard the door if that's all you'll allow, but I will  _ not _ leave you.”

After a minute of silent Googling, Rey found several articles under his name, some of which he wrote himself. He was exactly who he said he was, and she had definitely heard of the somewhat risky OVPN project, a resource that provided secured VPNs for free to charitable organizations, including political parties. She didn't particularly  _ like _ what they were doing, it skirted the edges of what was legal and decent, but that was how American capitalism worked.

“Okay,” she said hoarsely after a few minutes. “Wherever you want, as long as it’s close.”

He turned his stupid beautiful eyes on her for a moment, and it was like a hot knife struck through her gut. She moaned unconsciously, and she could sense him tensing and shifting in his seat.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m making you uncomfortable too.” Why did she feel so desperate for him to forgive her, to reassure her? Why did she even care if he was uncomfortable? He was the one who had bumped into her with his hard fucking chest and broad shoulders and wavy dark hair that she wanted so desperately to touch…

“Don’t worry about me, Rey.” His hand smoothing her hair over the back of her head was the most natural thing ever. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, and he absently fondled her ears, rubbing slowly at the base…

“Shit!” She sat up in embarrassment, willing herself to stop, to be human, to control the mindless beast that whined and begged for release. “I’m sorry, I… I’ve never done that before.”

Kylo’s eyes were wide, but he had to focus on driving. He continued to stroke and pet her gently, reassuring that primal part of her that she was safe, that he would take her soon, it would all be alright.

Wait…  _ Take _ her…?

Suddenly, she felt ill, and thankfully he was turning into an underground, gated parking complex with one of those electronic buttons that he tapped hanging over the visor to let them in. She could hear him, feel him panting, and knew she was breathing heavily too. But for a moment, they sat in the car while he collected himself, turning again to regard her, his eyes catching on hers. Crap. When had her vision switched over?

“You’re an omega…” He reached out wonderingly to cup her face, and she leaned into his touch. “How… You’re too perfect to not have a mate. How old are you?”

“Nineteen. I didn’t have my first change until about two years ago… malnutrition when I was a kid, I guess. This is my first-”

“Your first heat.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you…” She turned, her eyes pleading and frustrated. “Can you help me again? Please?”
> 
> He cocked his head, studying her, then made a gesture towards the couch. She dropped down on the soft leather carefully, and he knelt on the floor at her feet. Rey’s eyes widened as her subconscious made connections her mind was a little slow to catch up to, and Kylo gave her a predatory grin, his large hands covering her knees.
> 
> “How exactly would you like for me to help you, Rey?”

He stared at her blankly for a second, and then he was out of the car and opening her door so fast she barely saw him move. When she tried to stand up, she found her feet couldn’t quite decide how to hold her, her ankles kept twisting from one degree to another, and she whined helplessly.

“I’m going to carry you, is that okay?”

She nodded, satisfied just to be close to him, and he gathered her in his arms after he collected both their jackets and her purse. Rey nuzzled her face against his chest, her mouth half open to better taste his scent. The ride from the lobby was hazy, Rey couldn’t keep her eyesight from switching back and forth, so she had this strange amalgamation of normal colors and furnishings and the same decor in washed out yellows and blues.

She was swollen again by the time they reached his floor and he fumbled with the keys. It seemed there were only two suites on this floor, the one right across from his had a black doormat with white lettering that said Wipe Your Paws. Rey giggled at it as he set her down and turned to close the door and apply two deadbolts and a maglock.

“Friends of yours? Across the hall?” She asked. He raised his eyebrows and she was thrilled to finally see a smile on his face.

“Hux and Phasma - Most of this building is my pack.” He hesitated, watching as she pried off her heels, her toes shifting in and out on the plush carpeting. “Does that make you uncomfortable? They won’t bother you, they wouldn’t dare.”

“No. I mean, I would assume… if you have a pack, you’d want to be close together.” She looked around at the well-furnished apartment, the expensive leather couches and rugs, the wine rack and granite countertops in the kitchen. “It must be nice to have… a place to belong.”

“Rey…”

“Can you…” She turned, her eyes pleading and frustrated. “Can you help me again? Please?”

He cocked his head, studying her, then made a gesture towards the couch. She dropped down on the soft leather carefully, and he knelt on the floor at her feet. Rey’s eyes widened as her subconscious made connections her mind was a little slow to catch up to, and Kylo gave her a predatory grin, his large hands covering her knees.

“How exactly would you like for me to help you, Rey?”

“Oh, God,” she looked down at his patient, eager eyes. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Consent is very important, especially during your first time. I don’t want you to wake up Monday feeling like you were coerced into anything.”

She let her head fall back, and her hands, fingernails having shifted unintentionally to claws, found his shoulders and hair and pulled him towards her.

“Touch me, like you did before. And use your tongue if that… If you want to, I think I would like that.”

Quickly, he slipped her skirt up to bunch at her waist, and her underwear disappeared at the jerk of his wrist. He ducked down, pulling her legs over his shoulders, and she yelped in surprise.

“Kylo, wait-” she waited for his eyes to find hers, swallowing nervously. “I’ve never… I’m nineteen. I’ve never even kissed anyone. I have no idea, but… God, I want you. I want you so much. And I’m scared.”

The edge of hunger faded from his eyes, replaced by a rush of warm tenderness. He pushed himself up from between her legs and reached for her with one hand, and Rey leaned forward so he could fold his soft, warm lips over her own.

It was the sweetest, loveliest feeling she could ever remember, and suddenly she wanted more of it, she wanted his mouth all over her, and he diligently complied. His tongue swept into her mouth, teeth nibbling gently, then more firmly on her bottom lip, before he trailed kisses down her jaw, ghosting his lips over the nodes at the base of her jaw and ear. She gasped, practically howling at that gentle touch, and he went on down her body, nipping her neck and pulling open her blouse to drag his warmth mouth over her shoulders, between her breasts, down to trace his tongue over her belly button and the edges of her hips.

He drew back to look at her, his eyes searching her face for any trace of hesitance or uncertainty or fear. But Rey just whined and leaned forward, her hands insistently tugging him back to her.

“Was that okay?”

Rey nodded her assent, wiggling her hips nearer to him, down to the edge of the couch. She was far more exhilarated than frightened, now, realizing this could have gone a lot worse. She remembered the alphas at school, all that prideful posturing and graceless demand to be waited upon. Thankfully, by the time her designation was out, she was done with secondary school and working up to her scholarship and fancy foreign tech job.

“Yes, oh, yes. I want more, I’m just… please be gentle, like you have been.”

He leaned down, and she could feel his warm breath on her, and then he was licking her, kissing her with his tongue down there, and her thighs squeezed against him and she whined, high and loud, panting as each stroke of his tongue grew faster and harder. She had never imagined her body could produce so much fluid down there, and it felt embarrassing, but he just kept licking it up, making the most vulgar noises that were somehow so fucking hot. He groaned against her, the sound vibrating through her body, and it was all she needed to lose herself again.

Before she realized what she was doing she was holding him there while her hips moved, thrusts slowly winding down as his tongue dragged every last shiver from her. He lapped her up until she grew oversensitive and gently pushed him away, and he climbed onto the couch next her and pulled her into his arms.

They laid there still for a while, until Rey shifted, and Kylo bit back a groan. Wide-eyed, she turned to face him, her legs falling over his waist, and slipped her hand down to trace the outline of the hardness in his pants. He caught her wrist with slightly more pressure than he had used on her thus far, and a low growl came from his chest.

“Rey,” he warned. She looked up, her eyes open and concerned, but she let him pull her hand away reluctantly.

“Kylo. You took care of me. I want to… Can I hold it? Or put my mouth on you?” He groaned, closing his eyes, and his whole body tensed. “I really… I don’t know what to do, but I  _ want _ to.”

“Okay.” He opened his eyes, and a shudder of defeat ran through him. He stood up and took her hand. “Come in the bedroom, I have… things.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me to go, right now, and lock the door behind me.” She hummed in protest, reaching for him, and he grabbed both her wrists and forced her still. “Tell me, Rey. Otherwise I will fuck you, I will take you every way a man can take a woman, for as long as we both last, and you won’t be able to stop me.”

She let him guide her, wondering if by things he meant toys, and completely unsure if she wanted something he used with… with another woman (she felt a fierce growl fill her)... used on her. Of course, she needn’t have worried. He did have toys, it turned out, but they were all still in the packaging. Her eyes barely had a chance to skim the items before he withdrew a bottle of warming lubricant and laid it on the bed. Rey cast the closing drawer a curious glance, and he caught her gaze and smiled.

“Later,” he promised, voice dark. She remembered his offer, to simply lay in front of the door until her heat passed, and she wondered if this was what he’d had in mind. It was a kind thought, and Rey appreciated it for what it was, but this was much better. Not that she really had any comparisons to make.

Kylo was undressing, which only seemed fair given she was standing by his bed in nothing but her lace bra and open blouse. Neither of those items really seemed to have much point now, so she busied herself taking them off while he removed everything but his boxers. 

For a second they remained where they were, taking in the view, and then Rey spied the bottle on his nightstand and grabbed it, climbing onto the bed beside him. This, she understood. She’d never done it with anyone, but she had caught enough banter between her roommates, Finn and Snap, and the intent was pretty obvious anyway.

“You don’t have to do this,” he reminded her. 

She frowned at him, leaning down to place clumsy but fervent kisses on his neck and jaw and shoulder, dragging herself all the way down until she gently slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his underwear and slid them down.

“Jesus Christ.” She stared, wrapping it in her hand to see if it would even fit. If she squeezed gently, she could just touch her middle finger to her thumb. “Okay, well…”

Her eyes finally moved back to him, catching a sort of lopsided smirk and trace of smugness in his eyes. Rey just poured some of the lubricant on her hand and wrapped it around him, starting with slow, soft strokes.

“Tell me what to do, Kylo,” she whispered, watching the expression of pleasure play over his face while his eyes were closed. “And look at me. I want to see your eyes, please,  _ please? _ ”

His eyes opened with a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He brought his hand up to cover hers, showing her the speed and pressure. She used her other hand to cup his balls, her hands warmed by the lubricant, and he groaned in a way that sent pleasing tingles down her back, but then his eyes started to close again. She kissed him until he remembered, smiling sweetly as his intense, dark orbs found hers.

“Faster,” he groaned, still looking only at her. His hips raised, thrusting into her hand, and Rey leaned forward on her knees, watching the pleasure build until his eyes went all glassy and unfocused. “Oh, Fuck, Rey,  _ Rey!” _

“Yes, say my name,” she encouraged. “Let me please you, let me make you come. Please, Kylo, I need to make you happy.”

Her soft begging seemed to light some kind of fire in him, he groaned louder, bucking wildly into her grip, her name rising to a feral howl on his lips. Somehow, instinctively, she felt what was coming and she  _ wanted _ to taste it. She ducked her head at the last minute, mouth covering and holding the head while his seed spilled over her tongue and she swallowed it, sucking up every drop, because it  _ belonged _ to her.

He was panting, stroking her hair and her face with both hands, pulling her up to lie beside him. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her neck, and then her mouth, fully although she hadn’t expected him to want to taste himself.

“Rey… Oh, God, Rey.” He buried his face in her shoulder. 

She realized his scent filled the room now, and with the taste of him on her tongue, she was growing warm again. Sighing, Rey flopped onto her back and whined impatiently.

“Again?” He murmured, pressing kisses into her neck. 

She nodded, sighing in pleasure at his touch. He sat up, and she heard the sound of that drawer opening, packaging crackling and splintering. He crawled back up with a device that looked like a soft ball on a stick, and Rey peered at it curiously.

“What’s that do?”

“Hold out your hand and I’ll show you,” he promised with a knowing smile. 

She did, and he switched it on, the ball attachment spinning slowly. He pressed a button low on the stick, alternating through different speeds and pressure, until she hummed and wriggled closer. He brought it down over her wet center and she yelped, followed by a low, filthy-sounding moan, drawing a laugh from him.

“Oh, you like this, do you?”

“Yes,” she panted. “Can you make it go faster?”

“Hmmm…. I could.” But instead, he gave her a truly evil grin and turned it off, laying it aside. 

Before she could fully argue, he replaced it with his mouth and tongue, teasing her hard nub free of the surrounding flesh and sucking it into his mouth while he lapped over her lazily. Rey let her head fall back again, whining and moaning, begging him for something she couldn't quite describe. 

All this teasing and stimulating the apex of her sex was lovely, but her body longed for something else, although she’d never felt the need for it before, now she squirmed with unbridled want.

“Kylo, put something inside of me. Please, anything… I need… I feel empty.” She looked up into his soft, thoughtful eyes.

“Have you ever - “

“No,” she flushed. “No, I don’t think you understand. Until today, I’ve never even had an orgasm.”

“God, Rey,” he breathed out against her sensitive flesh, causing her to shudder. “I feel like I’m corrupting you inch by inch.”

“Is that bad?”

He crawled up the bed until he was beside her, then gently rolled until he was on top, and she could feel his girth pressed against her again. He leaned down, kissing and nipping and tracing the gland behind her jaw with his tongue before biting into her earlobe with enough force to make her gasp. When he whispered in her ear, his voice was different, darker, the careful, gentle man finally giving way to the alpha beneath.

“Tell me to go, right now, and lock the door behind me.” She hummed in protest, reaching for him, and he grabbed both her wrists and forced her still. “Tell me, Rey. Otherwise I will fuck you, I will take you every way a man can take a woman, for as long as we both last, and you won’t be able to stop me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have conditions.”
> 
> His eyes betrayed shock, he really had expected her to throw him out in terror and disgust. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if she had more in common with this pouty billionaire than she thought.
> 
> “I want to date, after this. I’ve never gone on a date in my entire life, and I know it’s out of order, but I have a feeling you know how to show a woman a nice time.” She smiled at the look of eager intensity that broke over his face.

She trembled beneath him, frightened but so unbelievably, undeniably aroused she searched her brain for some kind of middle ground, for whatever it was she wanted out of this in the end, and found no answers. There was only need, and it wasn’t just purely physical. Deep down, something inside of her  _ liked _ this kind, but powerful man, who would protect her and still choke back on his own needs for fear of hurting her. When it came down to it, that was a  _ lot _ of fucking willpower. 

On top of that, he was funny, and she had skimmed his articles enough to want to read more, to know more about him. If she had met him at any other point in her life, she would have been happy to date him, maybe even exclusively, even beyond all this biological shifter baggage.

Her eyes stung with tears, but she couldn’t waste this moment. Rey was always alone, her whole life had been a series of broken friendships and waiting for people who never came back. She brought both hands up to frame his face, and met his eyes directly.

“I have conditions.”

His eyes betrayed shock, he really had expected her to throw him out in terror and disgust. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if she had more in common with this pouty billionaire than she thought.

“I want to date, after this. I’ve never gone on a date in my entire life, and I know it’s out of order, but I have a feeling you know how to show a woman a nice time.” She smiled at the look of eager intensity that broke over his face.

“Yes. I can - we can do that. Of course.”

“Exclusively.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Anything else?”

“I need to let my job know that I’m going to be off a few days. It’ll be fine, my boss is a werewolf too, but I’m here on a student work visa. If I just abandon my job,” she shrugged. “Have you ever seen Sweeny Todd? That song about London? Pretty much sums up my experience with it.”

He laughed, and she pushed back a lock of hair that fell in his face.

“That movie was awful. I’m sure there’s some nice parts. Of London, I mean.”

“Maybe, but I don’t fucking care to see them. There’s plenty of other, nicer places in the world to visit.” He nodded, a hint of a smile playing at the edge of his mouth. “Also, I want to be in your pack.”

“What?!”

“Unless you think I’m… Not good enough, or…”

“No, Rey. You’re incredible, I’d be… We’d be happy to have you, I just… I didn’t think you would… Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes. I agree to all of your conditions. Now I need you to answer some questions for me. Don’t be ashamed of anything, but be honest.”

She nodded.

“Is there anything you’re one-hundred percent not willing to even try? Bleeding, fisting, being tied up?”

“I don’t… I’m not opposed to any of that on principle. Obviously I don’t know for sure. The only thing I can think of is…” she flushed. “Like being pissed on, or scat, that’s just… unhealthy. Oh, and my foster-father used to punish us by locking us up blindfolded in a closet, so I have this thing where if I can’t see I start to freak out. I do have panic attacks, and they’re not always predictable, but I have pills in my purse in a Tylenol bottle with a red cap.”

“What kind of pills?”

“Umm, it’s a generic for Ativan. It’s like Xanax, but not as strong, but they act really, really quickly.”

“Okay. If you start to panic let me know. If you’re tied up and can’t get through to me, suddenly finding a wolf instead of a girl in my bed is a pretty good signal.” He smirked and she laughed. “Never be afraid of that around me, Rey. It’s part of who we are.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to have sex that way, though.” She hoped he didn’t think she was being judgmental, her wolf form was sacred to her and it felt like a loss of freedom. But Kylo’s expression was dark.

“That’s not something…” he sighed. “I assume you were never told, but in the shifter community, that’s kind of a taboo. There are some people out there who do it, and if they’re consenting adults in their own homes, then whatever, but generally it’s frowned upon. Personally, I think it’s disgusting, like a half-step above bestiality, so… Don’t worry about that.”

“Oh… Thank God,” she breathed a sigh of relief. “No, no one ever told me, I thought I was just a prude or something. Is there anything else you need to know?”

“No. Are you  _ absolutely  _ sure this is what you want?”

Rey swallowed, trying to breathe while her body insisted that talking time was over and time for fucking should have started ten minutes ago. She tried not to think of his massive cock and how it would feel tearing her open, or  _ taking her in every way a man can take a woman _ . Somehow that only made her squirm and leak more fluid, and she reminded herself he had that warming stuff. 

“Yes,” she managed to whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had barely a moment’s rest before her body throbbed again, and she sobbed with the overwhelming need, clawing at his shoulders, begging him to go on.
> 
> “Oh, God, just do it. Just fuck me, Kylo. I can’t take it anymore, it hurts.”
> 
> “Okay, okay,” he reassured her.

Surprisingly, he didn’t try to take her right then. He started gently, with one finger and the lubricant, and gently worked at her with just his first two fingers while he used the wand over her, until she came, sobbing and groaning in ecstasy at the feeling of her muscles spasming around his fingers. It was sort of what her body wanted, at least enough to sate her for a few minutes.

“We should break for a minute, while you can,” he said, rising from the bed.

Kylo got up and offered her a robe, which she accepted even though she was swimming in it, and she followed him into the kitchen, where he offered her a gatorade from his well-stocked refrigerator while he got his phone and went quietly to another part of the apartment, the room on the opposite side of the living room. She took the opportunity to shoot some texts to Leia and Poe, and then to Finn. Predictably, it was Finn who responded first.

Finn:

_The hell do you mean ‘first heat’?_

_You’ve never had one?_

 

_No. First change was 17._

_Drs think it’s from malnourishment as a kid._

 

_That’s fucked. Okay._

_Be careful._

_Use protection._

_I can send Snap anytime if you need to leave._

 

_I think I’m alright, thanks._

_I’m not an imbecile._

 

_I know sweetie._

_Just don’t want to see you used and abused._

_There are some bad alphas out there._

 

_No worries. He’s been nothing but kind._

_He offered to let me lock myself in and guard the door._

 

_That’s good, but if I don’t hear from you in 24 hours,_

_I’m sending a search party._

 

_I dunno how long this will last._

_I’ll try to check in again._

  


Leia:

 

_Who is he?_

 

_Kylo Ren. The OVPN guy._

 

_Oh, Rey._

 

_He’s actually been really kind._

 

_I know he is. He’ll be good to you._

_I just hate to lose you._

 

_I’m just sleeping with him._

_He didn’t offer me a job, and I like where I’m at._

 

_Call me when your time is up._

_There are things you need to know._

 

_I’ll check in._

  
She was frowning down at Leia’s last message, absently chewing a thumbnail, when Kylo came back into the room with a selection of take out menus.

“I’m going to send Hux for food. Don’t worry, he’ll leave it by the door. I’ve done it enough times for him and Phasma. Just mark what you want and I’ll drop it through the mail slot.”

“Oh…” She glanced over the various options, then looked up at Kylo. “Um. I really just want some kind of meat… Ahhh, it’s like shifting, isn’t it. The redder the better?”

“Yeah, it kinda is. I usually get barbecue of some kind. The Korean place, or the Texas smokehouse.”

She nodded, handing the menus back.

“Just order double of whatever you’re having. And a pint of midnight dark chocolate and currant gelato from that stupid hipster place by the convention center.”

He flashed her a surprised smile, marking the order and adding the note about the gelato before sticking it halfway out the mail slot of his front door. He paused to send a text, and Rey lingered uncertainly in the doorway between the kitchen and the back bedroom.

When he looked up, the heat in his eyes made her breath catch. Without a word he stalked towards her, lifting her into his arms and all but throwing her into his bed.

“Take that robe off, now.”

Wide-eyed, she followed his command, curled up in the center of his bed completely naked, the scene already bringing heat and slickness between her thighs. Kylo crawled up and knelt over her, his eyes deep, dark and possessive. His mouth traveled the expanse of her bare skin with a new urgency, licking her collarbones, down to her breasts where he licked and sucked at each nipple until they grew sore.

By the time he reached to part her legs, she was so wet for him, for the idea of finally having exactly what her body craved fully inside her, it was almost embarrassing. Would he knot inside her? She didn’t remember exactly how it worked, but she had been on enough forums to see that it was something most found pleasurable. But there was something different about omegas, wasn’t there? The knotting had more significance, something important… But she couldn’t think, because his mouth was on her, and then he thrust his tongue inside, the tip dancing against her walls just enough to drive her crazy and make her thrash under him.

“Easy, Rey.”

“Kylo, I want… I want you. To take me.” She flushed, but she looked him in the eye, hoping he would understand she was being serious.

“I know, sweetheart, but I want to get you a little more ready first. I’m going to try and break you in with my fingers first, and if you bleed, I'll lick it up.” He watched her eyes go wide as he explained, and she braced herself when he pushed his fingers in, the first two, all the way deep in to the knuckle.

Rey moaned, in pleasure and pain, but the need to be filled soon won out, and he slowly pushed in a third finger, wiggling them around vigorously, and she felt a sudden, sharp stab of pain, crying out before she could stop herself. Kylo pulled his fingers out gently, and they could both see her blood, though there wasn’t much of it, thankfully. He caught her eye as he slowly licked it off, every inch of her fluid and blood, before he lapped at what leaked out between her thighs too. She had no idea why this should be so fucking erotic, but it was, and she came again while he was licking at her, moaning his name.

She had barely a moment’s rest before her body throbbed again, and she sobbed with the overwhelming need, clawing at his shoulders, begging him to go on.

“Oh, God, just do it. Just fuck me, Kylo. I can’t take it anymore, it hurts.”

“Okay, okay,” he reassured her.

He took the bottle of lubricant in his hand and liberally coated his cock, until it shimmered in the soft bedroom lighting. Slowly, he fit the head against her, and she helped, reaching down to hold herself apart, canting her hips up to make for a better angle.

It still hurt, even though her whole body was practically singing with completion so near at hand, and she whined pitifully, tears breaking of the corners of her eyes. She groaned in relief when he finally pushed the head in, pausing to give her a moment to breathe and readjust.

“More?”

She could tell he was hanging by a thread, his hands on the sheets shifting from fingernails to claws and back. She wondered if he would be able to keep himself stable throughout.

She nodded, and he pushed further, gently cupping her face as he slid in, eased by the lubricant and her own gush of arousal at the feel of him finally filling her. Rey closed her eyes and bit her lip. It was unlike anything she had expected, full and heavy, but not in a way that felt invasive. She was afraid it would make her feel claustrophobic, having someone's body inside hers, but it soothed that painful, insistent need and once she moved around so it didn't pinch so much, it was actually pretty amazing. He grunted when she wrapped her legs and arms around him, drawing his face down to engage his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Good? You’re okay?”

“Yes, _yes!_ God, Kylo!” She dug her hands - claws? - into his shoulders. “It hurts, but I love it.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, because he gave a savage groan and pushed into her, penetrating deeper until she felt like there wasn't anymore room inside her. One final thrust and he was fully sheathed, and she clamped her arms and thighs down with all her strength to stop him from moving again.

“Wait! Let me… I want to feel this. Just hold still, please.”

“Anything you want, Rey.” He looked down at her, a hint of pure wonder in his full-dark eyes, one hand stroking the side of her head. “You took all of me so well. You're incredible.”

She closed her eyes and felt herself warming under his praise, leaning into his touch. Gently, she moved her hips, and he let her set a slow, easy pace as her body quickly acclimated to him inside her. And, oh, _oh,_ it was exactly what she needed, this full, thoroughly claimed sensation, she could feel herself growing more slick around him, moving more until her own thrusts weren't enough and she whined for more friction.

“Okay, you can move now. _Please_ move.” She moaned loudly as he did, her hands sliding down to grip his hips and pull him to her. “Do what you said… _take_ me.”

“ _Rey."_

He buried his face in her shoulder, teeth clamping down on her neck, and she moaned beneath, clinging to him with all her strength as her body sang and her vision blanked out with the strength of her sudden climax. He kept moving through it, thrusting and growling when he felt her quiver around him. He was truly fucking her now - there was no other word for it - pounding her into the bed with crushing strength so she could do nothing besides hold on, but that was fine, she wanted it, she needed him like this, she just hadn’t understood.

Her eyes fell on his hands beside her face, on his claws digging holes into the bedding, and when she looked up and met his eyes, they were bright gold, and she knew hers were, too. She shuddered beneath him, sobbing and howling with the force of another impossible climax.

“Do you… understand knotting…?” He managed to growl in her ear.

She could only nod, she remembered thinking about it earlier and wished she had taken the chance to look it up. There was something about bonding, his cock would swell and stay inside her for awhile, and right now that sounded like the most amazing thing she'd ever heard of. She didn’t need to know all the details.

“Yes, do it, please,” her brain might not be completely clued in, but her body was.

She shifted her hips beneath him to get more comfortable, and he growled and slid his arms under her, crushing her against him as he thrust violently once, twice more and then stilled, panting and holding her tightly as they both came down.

As her mind cleared, she felt him, thick and swollen, keeping her stretched open. She let out a contented sigh, her body relaxing, finally feeling that deep aching need soothed. He took a deep, shaking breath against Rey's neck, kissing his way gently up to her face. He tipped her head down to search her face, his eyes anxious and she leaned forward impulsively to place a mostly chaste kiss on his lips.

“Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”

Rey tried to push herself up on her elbows, but grimaced at the sudden pain where they were still connected, and she realized the significance of the knot.

“Oh! Sorry, I-”

“No, it's okay, you didn't know.” He pulled her against him and rolled over carefully, shifting her on top of him. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I was too rough-”

“Is this what we do after?” She snuggled herself up, resting her head comfortably on his chest and licking under his chin lightly. “Argue about who’s sorry?”

She thought she felt him tense, but his hand caressing her head was gentle, and his laughter rumbled through his chest.

“No, because you'll lose.” His breath caught suddenly and she gasped as he swelled and released again within her. His arms around her tightened while his cock twitched, and Rey closed her eyes, reveling in the sated, gently aroused feeling drawn out through her body. It took him a moment to gather himself again, and she raised herself up on his chest to regard him with sleepy eyes.

“ _That's_ what they were talking about in health class,” she laughed, though her head felt heavy. “It really does feel… so nice…”

“Are you falling asleep on me? Rey?”

“Hmm?” His skin was warm against her, and even though his chest was too hard to be a pillow, she still had an intense need to be as close to him as possible. She could feel him talking, the breath moving through his body beneath her, but she was too tired to catch the words.

“Rey?” He shook her shoulders a little and she blinked, stifling a yawn. “Are you on any birth control?”

“Yeah. I have an implant and I got the backup shot last month when I went in to get suppressors. S’fine.” Another thought struck her, and although it was really too late to worry now, she felt she had to ask. “Please tell me you're clean.”

“I have a card in my wallet. I'll get it later.” He kissed the top of her head. “Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah,” she could barely rouse herself enough to respond.

“Like this?” He sounded halfway amused, and she felt him moving beneath her, trying to roll them to the side. She grabbed a handful of his hair at the nape of his neck and Kylo gave an undignified yelp.

“No. Bad alpha. You can move me later.” She tried to growl, but it was faint, so she licked under his chin again in supplication. “I want to fall asleep this way. Please?”

“Whatever-” his voice broke and he coughed hoarsely. His hands moved over her, soothing strokes across her back and over her hair. “Whatever you want, Rey.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was listening, but something about his story seemed weird, and she tried to recall information from the brief Googling she had done while writing her scholarship essay. Didn't Leia have a son with some rock singer, Solo something? Wasn't he part of Luke Skywalker’s TransDNA corporation before it collapsed?
> 
> “I went to school for organic chemistry. My mom didn't like it, but she wanted me to go to college, so she fronted the bill. Then Uncle Luke told me about this guy he knew, Dr. Snoke, who was looking for interns…”
> 
> “Snoke. You worked for Snoke.”

She woke up alone, but tucked up under the covers, with a pillow neatly arranged under her head and a clean T-shirt that smelled like laundry soap and Kylo covering her nakedness. Her legs felt surprisingly less sticky and gross than she'd expected when she moved, and it filled Rey with affection to know that he had tended to her so diligently, not just putting her to bed, but dressing her and cleaning her up. He _had_ promised to take care of her, she just hadn't expected him to mean it so literally.

Carefully, she rolled onto her back and stretched, assessing the state of her body. A few parts were still sore, and there was some rawness still inside of her, but thankfully her accelerated healing had her mostly recovered. Enough for her state of heightened arousal to kick in, she noted as she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

She stretched again, and as the rest of her senses came online, she realized she was absolutely ravenous, and she could smell something wonderful (besides Kylo) coming from the kitchen. She followed her nose, smiling at the sight that greeted her as she came around the corner.

Kylo was leaning against the counter in a lightweight robe, facing away from her with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and his tablet in the other. He had the staff info on her company's website pulled up, and was reading the couple of paragraphs under her picture. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head into his shoulder.

“Snooping?” She teased.

“Mmm-Hmm.”

“Find anything good?”

Rey spied open take out containers arranged over the kitchen bar, and slipped onto the stool next to him, helping herself to a variety of ribs and pulled pork and something on a stick that was an unnatural shade of red.

“You won a scholarship,” he looked up at her, his expression demanding a more thorough explanation. Rey shrugged, chewing and swallowing a delectable bite of whatever the red stuff was.

“I know it's kind of a diversity thing, but I wanted to get out of where I was, and when I looked up her TED Talk, I thought Leia Organa seemed like she'd be an interesting boss.” She glanced around the kitchen for something to drink, and as if sensing her need, he handed her his open Gatorade. She took several gulps, then stopped, feeling guilty.

“You can have it, I'll get another.” He went to the fridge and brought back two more bottles, one of plain water that he set in front of her. “Trust me, you need it. What exactly did you find so interesting about Leia?”

He picked up another section of Korean ribs and gestured for her to continue while he tore into his own food.

“Well, she's funny for one thing. There's not a lot of girls in this business, and it seems like most of them are either really antisocial, or try to blend into the background. Leia has a lot of personality and she doesn't care what anyone thinks.”

She hesitated. Now wasn't really a great time to get into politics, she didn't want to find out he was one of those alpha privilege assholes after they'd spent all night fucking.

“I'm sure it's not a complete shock to you that I support supernatural rights and don't intended to spend my life raising kids just because biology programmed it into my body. Honestly, I think there's enough of us on this planet at the moment anyway. If I was, like, on the endangered list then maybe I'd be more inclined, but… I'm sorry, I'm rambling.”

Rey had noticed him put down his food and his tablet, giving her his undivided attention while she babbled on, and she felt self-conscious even though he was the only person in the world she'd ever been remotely intimate with.

“I like the way your voice sounds. And I agree, about the endangered species. Wolves aren't exactly going extinct anymore.” He sighed, and a look of such vulnerability came into his eyes, she had dropped her food and laid her hand on his arm without a second thought. Kylo’s dark eyes were solemn, and she frowned worriedly. “Rey, you should know… Leia Organa is my mother. We're not on good terms. It's kind of… complicated.”

“What? You didn't think to tell me this before?” She was irritated, but kept her hand on him, meeting his gaze. “I mean, I guess we really didn't have time to talk, but… Kylo, I don't care if you don't get along with your mom. Just because she's a good businesswoman doesn't mean she’s a saint. I'm sure you have reasons.”

“I wanted a chance to explain…” he started hesitantly. She nodded at him to go on and he swallowed. “We don't agree on things politically. Nothing unusual there, I guess, but… There was an incident with my uncle, my mom's twin. They're very close, and she's always been sort of protective of him because he's an omega. But their father, my grandfather, was really awful and got involved in some cloning, gene-altering stuff - really bad, illegal stuff - and well… He tried to use advanced stem cell treatments on my grandmother and she died. It worked, it's how my mom and Uncle Luke were conceived, but my grandmother was fae-blooded and they're quite fragile. She died in childbirth and he had to flee the country.”

“Oh fuck. I knew your mom was involved in some political cloning scam, but I figured she's not running a biotech lab and the media these days is so unreliable… I didn't know about your grandfather. What happened to him?”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at her directly while he spoke. Rey waited patiently for him to continue, sipping her water.

“Uncle Luke tracked him down later where he was working for some labs in Russia and… I don't know exactly what happened. Luke got captured, and he says my grandfather rigged his own lab to explode so Luke could escape, but I'm not sure my mom really believed him.” He glanced away, tapping his fingers on the countertop nervously. “Luke started a company, trying to use my grandfather's research for good, but it's so easy to slip up with that kind of thing, and there were always donors, offering a lot of money for a custom-ordered embryo, or the right kind of stem cells.”

Rey was listening, but something about his story seemed weird, and she tried to recall information from the brief Googling she had done while writing her scholarship essay. Didn't Leia have a son with some rock singer, Solo something? Wasn't he part of Luke Skywalker’s TransDNA corporation before it collapsed?

“I went to school for organic chemistry. My mom didn't like it, but she wanted me to go to college, so she fronted the bill. Then Uncle Luke told me about this guy he knew, Dr. Snoke, who was looking for interns…”

“Snoke. You worked for Snoke.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? Never seen a woman eat ribs and gelato at the same time?” She smirked as she licked her fingers and he peered at her over the rim of his coffee mug.
> 
> “No,” he replied. Suddenly he reached over and grabbed her wrist, dragging her across the counter to slowly and thoroughly lick and suck every bit of sauce from her fingers. He held her gaze while he did it, and she felt an ache growing in her body already.

Of course she knew the name. Everybody had. For a while he was on the news every day, it seemed, talking about the advanced human genome, how there was really no reason for ‘basic’ humans to exist at all when a little bit of tinkering could give any embryo the right genes. How all of the endangered species could be saved with a little gene modification. Then somebody at his labs had leaked pages and pages of unethical, illegal experiments TransDNA had done with Snoke’s backing. Rey looked up and suddenly it all clicked, his mother being Leia Organa, the degree in organic chemistry, the internship with Snoke…

“You're Ben Solo. The one who leaked all the documents.” Rey forced herself to breathe, to think. There was no reason to run now. She knew he was wealthy, he had to be, and well-connected, but this history was… “You put yourself in so much danger, doing that. No wonder you changed your name.”

“It was all I could think of to redeem myself. I don't want you to think I'm a hero, Rey, I did some awful stuff working for that company-” She silenced him with a kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth to get him to shut up.

“Talk more later,” she moved her mouth down to suck on his jaw and neck. He groaned into her ear as she grabbed his hand and dragged it to her insistently throbbing sex. “Fuck me, now.”

He shoved the food and his tablet away to make room, then lifted her easily onto the kitchen counter. Rey moaned with unabashed delight as his fingers rubbed into her and he muffled her sounds of pleasure with another deep kiss.

“Wet for me again, I see.”

“Don't be smug, I'm in heat. You could be a suggestively-shaped cucumber and I'd probably be wet and begging.” She loved the way his laughter bubbled deep in his chest, his low voice soft and intimate.

“But, I have something special that I know you want,” he murmured in her ear.

She wound her fingers through his hair as he traced his lips and tongue down the edge of her jaw, ghosting over the node of her scent gland before nipping a hard, painful bite on her earlobe. Rey cried out, surprised at the pain, and felt him soothing over it with his tongue.

“Sorry, I just… you just do something to me. I've never had an omega before.”

“No? What's different? What is it about me that makes you lose control?” She wiggled closer, pulling open the belt of his robe to find his bare cock at attention beneath. Greedily, she put both hands on it, drawing him to her while she spread her thighs wide around him.

“God, Rey… you're so fucking responsive. And I know you don't have the experience, but you're so eager,” he growled into her neck as he pushed into her slick entrance, tugging her hips forward until she wrapped her legs around his waist. It hurt, but not as much as the first time, and she whined, scrabbling her nails against the countertop for purchase. She wanted him, all of him, inside of her right now. “God, look at you. Taking my cock like a good girl. My perfect little omega. I could do whatever I wanted and you'd let me.”

“Probably, yeah. You promised to take me _in every way_ ,” she closed her eyes as he gave another hard push, widening her around the soft swell of his knot, until he was sheathed completely. The pure, loud moan of delight that spilled from her surprised them both. “Will you do it again? Knot in me?”

“Oh, you liked that, did you?”

She nodded, catching a glint of heat in his eye at her enthusiastic assent. He moved inside her at a gentle, even pace, drawing out soft sighs with each inward thrust. Carefully, Kylo’s hands gripped under her thighs, squeezing gently.

“Put your arms around my neck and hold on. This is a bad place for it.”

She did as he instructed, a surprised yelp escaping her as he lifted her up with his cock still inside her, and she clung to him tightly while he moved them to the couch. Carefully, he lowered himself with her in his lap, and she pushed herself to her knees, wiggling her body to acclimate to the different angle. Her eyes closed and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He was so far in, she felt split open, wide and filled with every inch of his gloriously thick cock.

“You're so deep…”

Rey closed her eyes, and he was still for a moment, letting her adjust herself, until she felt the need to move again. He let her experiment, rolling her hips, sliding up and down. She decided she liked it best when he stayed in deep, and she could roll her hips to get him to hit that sweet spot inside her that heated her blood all the way to her toes.

“Oh, _oh,_ Kylo," she whimpered, rocking over him, needing him to move.

He did, finally, his hands on her hips holding her down as he fucked into her from beneath, and Rey sobbed as her body spasmed and trembled through a mind-numbing climax. He was louder than she'd ever heard him, his deep grunts and groans resonating within her. He lifted one hand to cup her face, slipping his thumb between her lips. She sucked on it almost absently, rewarded by his wide eyes and pure, lust-heavy groan.

“You're going to suck my cock, Rey, just like that.” He caught her eye again and she nodded, remembering again his words. _I’m going to take you…_ He pulled his thumb from her mouth and dropped it down between them, rubbing her slick, hard nub with a firm touch. “Say yes, Rey.”

“Yes, Kylo,” she breathed. She tried to ride him, harder, feeling another release building, but his hands on her hips tightened and stilled her.

“Yes, what? What are you going to do for me?”

“I’m going to suck your cock,” she promised, softly. His grip eased and he let her take control again, her hips rolling hard and desperate while he worked his thumb on her and nipped and sucked at her neck.

“Yes, you are. Now come for me like a good girl.”

His voice was deep and commanding, and she couldn't resist it, her body stiffening suddenly and then trembling while he continued to thrust, fucking her so hard she came again, right after. Her slick moisture coated his cock, so it pumped in and out with no resistance, and she threw her head back and screamed his name as exquisite, pure pleasure flowed over and through her. He finished inside her with her name on his lips, his knot swelling and locking her wide around it, binding them together.

Kylo leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and relaxed. Rey studied his face, the large, angular nose, the smattering of dark freckles and slightly too-large ears. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly and found herself wondering again what his wolf form looked like, if he was as massive and solid as he was as a human.

“Kylo?”

He opened his eyes, a tired smile on his soft, expressive lips. Reaching up, he caught her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing the back and then the palm of her right hand.

“Hmm?”

He continued his kisses up the underside of her wrist, then switched to her other hand and arm.

“Will you Change for me? I want to see-”

“Only if I get to see you.”

He cupped her face in his hands, his eyes locked on hers. She felt it when his knot throbbed, and her eyes closed for a moment as she savored the feeling of him releasing inside her again. He sighed in contentment, and when she opened her eyes again, he was still watching her.

“I can't imagine how beautiful you must be. That white in your ears… is it all over?”

She smiled enigmatically, teasing him by ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his nose.

“You'll have to see,” He huffed, a slight pout on his lips, but before he could say anything, she continued. “You're solid black aren't you?”

“You'll have to wait and see,” he echoed her with a soft laugh, deep voice rumbling through his body.

Sitting in his lap like this made her feel so incredibly close to him, and she leaned forward kissing and nibbling his neck and inhaling his lovely caramel coffee and deep woodsy scent.

“God you smell good. I want to bottle it and take it home.”

“You smell like sunlight and early morning fog,” he replied, nudging her head up so he could rest his against her chest. She stroked his hair and cuddled his head and they were quiet for a while. “You don't have to leave, you know. You could stay here with me.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” She scoffed. She pulled back and he moved his head to look up at her with somber eyes. “Kylo, we barely know each other.”

“It doesn't matter. You're perfect. I'd be a fool to think I'd find anything like this with anyone else.”

He stopped short of saying he loved her, but Rey didn't need to hear him say the words. She could feel it in his tone, and the gentle, cherishing way he had been treating her.

She sighed and drew his head against her chest again. He was right, she had never felt this close to anyone, ever, and she thought she could be happy here with him, but she needed more time.

“I'll think about it. I still want the date you promised.” She kissed the top of his head and delighted in running her fingers through his soft, dark locks. “Court me. Convince me you really want me for me, and not because of my looks or presentation or the hot sex.”

“The sex is pretty great though,” he just had to add. She giggled.

“God, you are a smug bastard, aren't you? It's not like I have anything to compare it too, but you're much nicer than my fingers if that makes a difference to your ego.”

He tugged her hips lightly and she realized his knot had deflated and she could move again. She got to her feet, fully intending to go ravage more of their take out.

“Your hipster ice cream is in the freezer, by the way,” he reminded her.

“Oooh, right.”

He got it out for her, placing a spoon on top of the container, and she happily devoured a plate full of barbecued ribs between bites of frozen dark chocolate. Kylo laughed, watching her with a glint of amazement in his dark eyes.

“What? Never seen a woman eat ribs and gelato at the same time?” She smirked as she licked her fingers and he peered at her over the rim of his coffee mug.

“No,” he replied. Suddenly he reached over and grabbed her wrist, dragging her across the counter to slowly and thoroughly lick and suck every bit of sauce from her fingers. He held her gaze while he did it, and she felt an ache growing in her body already.

Rey gave a ragged sigh, finishing her last bite of custard and closing the container. He smiled, sipping the rest of his coffee and putting her frozen treat away while she made sure all the take out containers were closed and put away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I apologize if you thought I sounded patronizing.”
> 
> He leaned in to kiss her again and she put her finger on his lips to stop him. Jesus Christ, this man was arrogant. It’s not that she hadn’t noticed before, but if she’d known he was going to start treating her like a brainless slut because she let him put his dick in her mouth, she never would have done it.
> 
> “Mmm… that’s not an apology.”
> 
> “What?”

"God, does it ever stop?” She whined. “I'm so tired, but I just want to keep shagging you until one of us is unconscious.”

He came around the counter to stand behind her, lifting her hair to kiss down the back of her neck while his other hand slipped up under her shirt to squeeze a breast.

“You promised me something,” he whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded, sliding down to her knees. He was hard again already, and her sex throbbed with desire, spilling more slick fluid between her legs as she wrapped her hand around him.

“I don't really know how this works,” she warned.

“You'll be fine. I'll walk you through it.” His hand on the back of her head was urgent, and she slid her mouth over him like she had before, taking as much as she could fit. He groaned and stroked her hair soothingly. “That's it, my obedient little omega, you just want to please me, don't you?”

_ Yes, because I want your cock.  _ She couldn't exactly talk, however, so she applied herself to fitting more of him into her mouth.

“Relax your throat and breath through your nose. That's it… Ahhh...” He tugged insistently, and she whimpered, doing her best not to drool and gag all over him. “I know you can take all of me, Rey. Just breathe...”

Rey closed her eyes as he filled her throat, until her lips brushed the slight bulge at his base. He held her head with both hands, encouraging her to move back and forth and she did, slowly at first, her eyes watering every time he pushed in all the way down her throat. She whined uncomfortably, feeling like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs, and he continued his encouraging praise, stroking her head.

“Shh… you're doing so well. Just a little longer, I promise.”

She closed her eyes and breathed deep through her nose, letting him latch onto her head, holding it firmly as he increased the pace. She braced herself with her hands clutching his backside, fingers digging into his flesh while he groaned and thrust, fucking her face like he did her body. 

It was kind of alarming, but her stupid hormones and omega brain wanted anything he would give her, and she swallowed all of his hot seed when it burst in her mouth. He was careful to keep his knot out thankfully, she had been a little worried about being stuck like that for half an hour.

“God, Rey, you did so well,” he purred. “That was perfect. Do you need me to take care of you again?”

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, very nearly rolling her eyes.

“Yes, but I don’t need you to patronize me about it.”

He smiled and reached down to pull her into his arms. “Come here.”

He kissed her thoroughly, unbothered at the lingering taste on her tongue, sliding his arms around her waist and squeezing her against him.

“I apologize if you thought I sounded patronizing.”

He leaned in to kiss her again and she put her finger on his lips to stop him. Jesus Christ, this man was arrogant. It’s not that she hadn’t noticed before, but if she’d known he was going to start treating her like a brainless slut because she let him put his dick in her mouth, she never would have done it.

“Mmm… that’s not an apology.”

“What?”

“You’re sorry if I ‘ _ thought  _ you  _ sounded _ patronizing?’" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nope. Try again.”

“Okay, okay. What part of that was patronizing?” 

He was giving her a hurt look, and she tugged his arms off of her, going back towards the fridge to get her gelato. Chocolate was never infuriatingly beautiful while asking her to explain herself, and she sat at the counter with the cold container between her thighs.

“Hmm… probably the ‘do you need me to take care of you again’ part. Not so much the wording, but the  _ tone _ .” She gestured at him with her spoon. “Come on, you’re not stupid. You know what I meant. Or does your egotistical little alpha brain need some extra time to think?”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, and from across the room, she caught the faintest glimmer of yellow irises. His mouth twitched as he directed an intimidating glare at her, his expression registering surprise when his attempt to bully her failed utterly.

“Rey. Do not antagonize me.”

“I am  _ not _ antagonizing. I am holding out until I get the respect I deserve.” She met his eyes, and they were fully yellow now, faintly reflective in the dim room. She expected hers were as well, but she fought off the urge to look away, to placate him and please him however he wanted. She’d already done that, and look where it got her? “I may be young and lacking in experience, but I’m not dumb and I don’t appreciate being spoken to like I’m a child who can’t verbalize what they want for themselves.”

Suddenly his eyes cleared and she thought heard him murmuring something about omegas under his breath. He crossed over to her, but stopped a few feet away, still uncertain of his reception.

“You don’t mind it when I tell you what to do,” he observed. She sucked on her spoon thoughtfully. 

“Not during sex. That’s hot. But, the way you said it just now, it was like a parent asking if their toddler wants a snack.”

“Well? Do you?”

“Do I what?”

Kylo sighed in resignation, running a hand through his hair. His eyes followed her next spoonful of ice cream to her mouth longingly before trailing back up to meet her gaze.

“Do you want me to put my head between your legs and take care of you? Physically? With my tongue?” He was watching her carefully, each word forced out like a single sentence all by itself. Rey grinned and dropped the spoon into the empty container, setting it aside.

“Yes, Kylo, I would like that  _ very _ much.”

He shook his head, giving her a soft, irritable growl as he stalked the last few steps towards her,slipping his hands around her waist and lifting her onto the counter, going to his knees before her. She sighed in relief as his tongue worked the swollen flesh at the apex of her folds. The frozen container had been woefully ineffective at taming her needs.

“Just for reference, next time I want something, I’ll ask.”

“Okay.”

“And if you want to do something to me, you can ask. Or just do it and if I don’t want it, I’ll stop you.” She let her fingernails drag gently across his scalp, behind his ears where she knew he would be more sensitive. He groaned against her, the vibration sending a pleasant thrill through her body.

“Mmm… sure," his voice rumbled in a soft growl.

“But don’t just assume you know what I want without asking. Or try and speak for me.”

“I won’t.” He stood suddenly, holding out his hand to her. “Would you like to come back to the bedroom,  _ please _ ? I have some ideas I’d like to ask you about.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, you do know how to apologize!” She laughed, in spite of everything. He was a completely irredeemable asshole, but she still mostly liked him. And she realized she was going to do it. Submit and let him do as he pleased. For now. “You're still an asshole, though. It's okay, I like you anyway.”
> 
> He laughed, an actual, deep sound of surprise and amusement that made his chest and shoulders shake.
> 
> “Good, because I like you, too.” He kissed the top of her head. “I am actually even more of an asshole to people I don’t like. Which is... pretty much everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, kids. We're getting into some serious smut here in the next few chapters.
> 
> Also note that Rey has the equivalent of a safe word here, in that she can always transform like Kylo pointed put in the beginning. Safe words or signals are very important to me, even in silly fantasy smut...

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Rey had a feeling she was in over her head. He was equal parts annoyed and amused, and seemed to have a world of things in mind to punish her with for her stubbornness. She knew he couldn’t let her get away with injuring his precious alpha pride, but she had no idea what he planned to do about it.

“Take the shirt off and sit in the middle of the bed, please.” 

His tone was just slightly too light for her to trust it, but she really, really needed to come again, so she did what he asked while he rummaged in his drawer of toys, his naked shoulders hiding her view. When he came around finally and laid the things out beside her, her eyes caught on one item in particular. A round ball of firm, but soft rubber on a sturdy band of leather with a buckle. Kylo picked it up waaayyy too fondly, noting the recognition in her eyes.

“Oh, you’ve seen one before, good.” There was just a touch of something in his voice, a hint of coldness that made her shiver as he moved around her with his perfect predatory grace. His eyes glinted with dark lust. “Then you know how it works.”

“Yes, and I want you to know I find your methods lacking in the creativity department,” she mocked, refusing to be intimidated as he held it up to her face.

“Your objections are noted. Now be good and open your mouth before you talk yourself into something more creative.” 

Her eyes dropped from his, to the ball gag, and back, wide and uncomfortable.

“Kylo-” her tone was soft and pleading, but he just eyed her coldly.

“Rey. Are you sore? Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes,” she sighed, glaring back at him in open defiance. “But you don’t get to punish me for standing up for myself.”

He tilted his head, regarding her with a new sort of expression, something that bordered on excitement. Never dropping his eyes on her, he leaned in, his dark irises glinting gold as he pressed his forehead to hers, a soft growl rumbling through his chest. Rey gasped, trembling but refusing to back down, even though she could feel her body betray her in every way, slick moisture spilling between her thighs and heat spreading like fire in her blood.

“I can smell you,” he whispered, almost tenderly. “It's alright. I know you won't submit easily. But, trust me, Rey. I'll be good to you. You'll like it. It's what you need right now, to give in and let me dominate you.”

“I don’t want to,” she felt tears come to her eyes as she struggled to hold her own against him. “I don’t want you to think I’m weak, that you can just… you can just control me. I’m not like that. I’m  _ not. _ ”

Shockingly, his gaze softened and he leaned over her further, breaking his stare to kiss and lick away her tears. She shook as he knelt on the bed and pulled her into his arms, not crying exactly, but overwhelmed. All of this… this need to  _ submit,  _ to go home with a stranger and let him fuck her, when she'd never even been interested in dating… It was terrifying.

“Shhh… shhh... you're alright,” He stroked her hair firmly. “I don’t think you're weak, Rey. Not at all. I have other alphas in my pack who submit more easily to commands. I’m sorry. I mean it this time, I… You're so beautiful and perfect and you let me share this with you and I… I just want you to be mine. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you do know how to apologize!” She laughed, in spite of everything. He was a completely irredeemable asshole, but she still mostly liked him. And she realized she was going to do it. Submit and let him do as he pleased. For now. “You're still an asshole, though. It's okay, I like you anyway.”

He laughed, an actual, deep sound of surprise and amusement that made his chest and shoulders shake. 

“Good, because I like you, too.” He kissed the top of her head. “I am actually even more of an asshole to people I don’t like. Which is... pretty much everyone.”

“Really? Kylo Ren is not a people person? You could have fooled me.” Rey took a deep breath and tugged herself out of his arms so she could meet his eye again. He looked surprised when she lowered her head and placed her hand over his holding the leather strap. “Okay. I trust you.”

“You do?” He searched her face, tipping her chin up with his knuckle to peer into her eyes again. Whatever he found there seemed to satisfy him, because he smiled, and suddenly the glint of lust was back. “You do.”

Her wolf teeth would make short work of that gag anyway, if she decided she was done with it. He held it in front of her firmly.

“Bite down. That’s a good girl.” He stroked her cheeks soothingly before fastening it behind her head. “I'll be nice, I promise. For you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said you want to keep me as long as I live,” he responded defensively.
> 
> “I… I did say that, didn’t I?”
> 
> “Rey?” He held his arm below her mouth. “Will you bite me back? Make me yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, both these kids are a little damaged emotionally, so there's some unhealthy bits to start off with in their relationship. Hopefully they can figure it all out in the end. ;-D

Her eyes followed him, still not convinced she would like it as much as he wanted to do it, but as she watched him pace around her, she could not deny the heat that made her pulse pound in her ears and her breath ragged. He smiled as he picked up a long length of black silk, and Rey moaned in the back of her throat, eyes rolling with the thrill of arousal that seized her. He was absolutely right, her stupid bloody hormones wanted this, she was practically dripping at just the idea of what he might do to her. For a moment she hated him _and_ herself. Well, not really hated. More like just... strongly disliked. For a moment.

“On your hands and knees, facing the headboard,” his voice was deep, the resonating command of an alpha male, and she sighed. It wasn't doing her any good to be stubborn, she might as well give in and just let herself enjoy it. It had all been perfectly enjoyable so far.

She wondered if he’d let her tie him up one day. Maybe with steel cuffs. She could suck and lick his cock and not let him come until he begged… _What has gotten into me? Until yesterday, I’d never even had an orgasm._

It was really very nice, though. More than nice, actually. It was fucking awesome, if she were going to go on being honest with herself. Which was why she was on her hands and knees with a gag in her mouth, letting a man she had met yesterday morning pull her legs apart and tie her ankles to the corners of his bed. Christ, he had her completely displayed, all the hot, slick mess between her legs open wide. And it was slick, if she weren't gagged, she'd be whining and begging, but the restraints on her body seemed to soothe it somehow. Whatever part of her brain controlled her heat recognized the signals of submission and was satisfied relief would come soon. She couldn’t even see what he was doing down there from this position, though she arched herself to peer nervously over her shoulders.

“Patience, my eager little girl.” His hands trailed down her lower back to sink his fingers deep in her cheeks. “I did say I would be nice, but I have another promise to keep as well.”

Something pliable and thick pushed into her, covered in the lubricant that warmed her from the inside. She sighed at the relief from the needful ache that still burned through her body, her muscles clenching tightly. It buzzed to life at a low speed and she was gone then, conscious thought pushed aside as she groaned against the gag, delighted with pleasure. His fingers added sensation to her front, assisted by the lubricant, and it brought her over the edge quickly, her long, low cries smothered in her throat.

One of his hands moved while she was still quivering through her orgasm, coated in fluid and sliding so gently she almost didn’t realize what he was doing. But when she did, she moaned again, unconsciously tightening her body around the intrusion.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he soothed. “If it's too much change forms, I really don't want to hurt you.”

He left the vibrator gently pulsing inside of her, keeping her already sensitive state even more aroused, and God help her, his finger did feel mildly pleasurable. He moved the toy in and out, slowly building another climax as it touched juuuust the right place and the pressure from above seemed to accentuate it. He wiggled his finger around, stretching her deep and wide, and she closed her eyes and snarled when he pushed another in and proceeded to move in the same pattern. This time her climax took her by surprise, and the feeling when her body trembled and stiffened was strange, but definitely pleasant.

“See? I told you, you would like it.” He leaned over her and pulled her hair back from her face, finding her eyes. “We can take a break if you want.”

She thought about it, but considering what she expected he was building up to, decided it was probably better just to keep going. She shook her head, carefully drawing a few deep breaths, and he trailed his hand over her shoulder and down her back.

“I’m going to stuff this thing in your ass, and then I’m going to fuck you underneath it,” he explained. She shuddered as he pulled it out and brought it to her face so she could see the toy, almost as long but not quite as thick as he was. “Nod if you’re ready.”

She eyed it for a minute, casting her gaze up to meet his, and then nodded firmly before she lost her nerve. When she felt it pressing against her tight hole, she closed her eyes and braced her hands, biting down as he slowly penetrated her. It wasn’t as bad as she expected, he had done a thorough job of preparing her, and added to her own moisture coating the silicone, it slid in smoothly. He turned it to the lowest setting, and she felt her eyes roll back. Okay, that was… That was more than good.

Then he thrust his cock into her beneath it and she flat out screamed, every sensation flooding her until she couldn’t even single anything out. Her whole body felt filled, _was_ filled, and she screamed and panted and her fingernails became claws, tearing into his already ruined bedsheets. She wished she could speak so she could tell him how goddamned incredible it all felt, but then she wouldn’t have her mouth filled and that was part of it too, part of this elevated state of… just existing in pure, full-bodied pleasure. Her body practically hummed, thrilled to finally be completely dominated, overwhelmed and taken in every way.

She wasn’t sure how long he spent fucking her, or how many times he drew her into shattering, mind-blanking climaxes, only that she was growing too weak to hold herself up, her limbs aching and trembling. Rey barely responded when he took away the vibrator and unfastened the gag, only giving a soft sort of exhausted whine. She could feel his knot inside her as her body twitched and quivered, and he untied her legs and pulled her closer to him, dragging her mostly limp body into his lap.

Her eyes fluttered with exhaustion as she looked up at him with a thoroughly dazed expression, offering a faint, amused smile as he showered her with kisses and words of praise.

“Okay, I'll say it… You were right. I needed that,” she said in a hoarse voice, barely managing to stay cognizant enough for words. “I’m sorry I was… so stubborn.”

“Oh, Rey, no. I thought we talked about this. ” He gathered her against him in a tight, affectionate embrace. “No, my beautiful love. You do not need to apologise for anything. And I like when you stand up to me.”

“Must be a bit of a shock to you, hmm?” She couldn't help but tease him, even though she was falling asleep again. “Some nobody like me… staring you down?”

“Yes, I guess so.” He pressed his face below her ear, drawing in her scent, and she sighed softly in contentment. “I want you to be my mate, Rey. Tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen. Anything.”

“That was… a good start-” she yawned. “I think I’d like to keep you, too. Now shut up and hold me while I go to sleep.”

“You… want to keep me? For how long?”

“I don’t know. As long as you live.” She was drifting off when she felt his fanged teeth sink deep into the base of her neck, where it curved into her shoulder, and she yowled in shock and pain. “Kylo! What-?”

“You said you want to keep me as long as I live,” he responded defensively.

“I… I did say that, didn’t I?”

“Rey?” He held his arm below her mouth. “Will you bite me back? Make me yours?”

It sounded like a really lovely idea. Rey had been so alone her whole life. Her boss was nice, and Finn was a good friend, but this was something else. A partner. A permanent partner. But she was only nineteen. She was too young… _Oh, like you’re going to find someone better some day? Another beautiful, brilliant billionaire sex god?_

Her eyes traced the freckles and moles on his arm, the light coating of dark hair contrasted starkly against his pale skin. Rey lifted a hand to hold his arm steady. She took her time, moving her lips and tongue over his flesh, finding the perfect place… With a small smile to herself, she turned his arm over, and found a sensitive, soft, unblemished place at the top of his wrist. She delicately put her teeth to the skin, feeling him tremble and shake, her strong, arrogant, asshole of an alpha, whining with need for _her_.

She closed her eyes, and savored the low moan that grew to a triumphant howl in his throat as her fangs slid down, puncturing his skin. She lapped gently at his flesh, sealing the wound, and found tears forming in her eyes.

They’d really done this. He let her claim him as her mate. _Kylo Ren_ had claimed her, a nobody on a student work visa, with less than a hundred dollars in her bank account.

Kylo’s strong arms pulled her down to the bed, easing their bodies apart now that they could separate, and she whimpered softly at the loss of him filling her.

“It’s alright, Rey. You’re not alone anymore. I’m here, I’ll always be here.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You found an omega in heat, got her back here, fucked until your brains were mush and you were both dehydrated, and then you talked her into being your mate, while she was in heat, because you’re an intense douchebag with no concept of boundaries, and now she's run away, and you don't know where to find her and plead your case. Or you do know, but you don’t think she’s going to be very receptive.”
> 
> Ahh, smell that good old-fashioned angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The condition Renata has is called Pain Asymbalia, and I know about it because someone very near and dear to me has it as a result of a TBI.
> 
> I struggled way more than I normally do with this chapter, so please be kind.

When he woke up later she was gone, without even a note, and after he was certain she wasn’t in the apartment, he called Hux to have her phone traced. Then he called his most reliable Knight.

He answered at the first knock, leaving the door open for her to close. She wasted no time, shutting, locking and dead-bolting it before dropping into the recliner near where he had sprawled on the couch. Kylo ran his hands through his hair, gripping the roots, and gave a half-grumbled welcome. His First Knight regarded him with a cool glare in her green-gold eyes that was not in the least sympathetic.

“Alright, you're doing the 'I-fucked-up’ hair and it's six am, so start talking.” Slightly older than Kylo, with flaxen blonde hair and a slight, but athletic build, Renata Argent did not mince words or pull punches, even with him.

“I don't know where to start,” he groaned into his hands. He glanced over at her sudden, deep breath, and she gave him a knowing look. Nat’s sense of smell was stronger than any other shapeshifter he’d ever met, and he wondered just how much she was picking up.

“Start with her.” She gestured at the bite on his wrist. “And why she's not here right now.”

She fumbled around her jacket pockets and produced a battered pack of cigarettes and a lighter, while he tried to form his thoughts into words.

“Nat, could you please not-”

“Nope, you begged me to come over here at fucking _dawn_ , on a _Sunday_ and your apartment is _covered_ in sex and omega scent.” She lit a cigarette and inhaled gratefully. “Jesus, did you even bathe at any point?”

“Once. I think.”

“Cats are nocturnal, you know,” she leveled an irritable glower at him. “Innara works nights.”

“Yeah, and if your mate was out there alone trailing heat scent, you'd lose your fucking mind. So don't get snide with me!”

He got up and paced, kicking over a stack of books and video game cases beside the couch. The werecat watched him silently, all of his ‘knights’ were well-accustomed to Kylo's fits of temper, but she was the only one who could sit through them unphased. The smell of cigarettes mingling and covering up Rey’s smell, and the scent of their joining, was irritating, but he really couldn't begrudge the fellow alpha her escape.

Female alphas were an oddity, even more unusual than an omega, and feline shifters were both rare and fiercely independent. So Renata had picked up the habit of smoking, both to cover her own scent and to keep herself from panting and begging when the odd feline in heat passed her by. She didn't need it now that she had a mate, but it was a hard habit to break, and useful when she wanted to cover her tracks.

She was a private detective, after all, one of two knights not actively employed by his company, who was actually a friend from his private life and not a business associate. He trusted her exclusively among all of his pack, enough to make her his First Knight, even if Hux _hated_ everything about it, and her.

Actually, the fact that Armitage Hux hated her made him even more inclined to trust Renata over the rest of the Knights of Ren. She was also ex-military, and he was one of few people who knew exactly what she had done in the Army. They'd met at a charity event he sponsored to support veterans with traumatic brain injuries, she happened to _be_ one of those veterans, though he’d had to pry it out of her. As far as he knew, the only other person aware of her peculiar condition was her mate, but she carried a card on her just in case she was ever found unconscious. _I could break every bone in my body and not know until I got a machine to look at me. I need a machine to breathe at night, because I’m almost always breathing manually. But hey, I’m a shapeshifter, so everything heals quick anyway. It’s more like a superpower, in a way._

“So?” She tapped her fingers impatiently. “You want me to hunt down this girl and bring her back?” She looked up to meet his eyes as she leaned back, flipping her platinum braid over her shoulder.

He looked away first, and Nat gave a small squeak of surprise. He was conceding to her, turning himself over to her authority. Kylo could count two - now three - alphas he had ever conceded power to. One of them was his mother. The other was dead by his own klaive.

“Kylo?”

“No. Yes! Fuck,” he growled again. “I don't know. What do you think?”

“I think you need a drink,” she decided, getting up to hunt through his kitchen for the bottle of scotch in the freezer and two glasses. He flopped down miserably on the couch until she returned, holding his head in his hands.

Kylo jumped when Renata slammed the glass and the bottle down on the coffee table in front of him. “Get yourself together, for fuck’s sake. Do you even realize you’re in your underwear? I’m not a fan of cock, I certainly don’t want to see yours.”

He flushed, rearranging himself and grabbing an old knitted blanket from the back of the couch to cover himself. Then he downed the glass in one gulp and poured himself another. Shapeshifters had an increased tolerance for most substances, and Kylo himself was a big man. One glass was barely enough for him to even notice. He slammed back another, and then took a swing straight from the bottle for good measure. Nat grimaced, watching him.

“So. Go on with the talking,” she made a gesture with her hand for him to hurry up. “Or I will be walking and you can deal with your mess on your own.”

“Alright. Fine. I met a girl at a convention on Friday. I ran into her, actually-”

She leaned forward, inhaling again, and made a _tsk_ ing noise. “A girl in heat, obviously. You bit her first, didn’t you?”

“Do you even need me to tell this story, or are you just going to piece it together yourself?” He shot her a glare, knowing she was quick like that, catching details everyone else would miss. It's what made her such a successful detective. And a valuable Knight.

“You found an omega in heat, got her back here, fucked until your brains were mush and you were both dehydrated, and then you talked her into being your mate, while she was in heat, because you’re an intense douchebag with no concept of boundaries, and now she's run away, and you don't know where to find her and plead your case. Or you do know, but you don’t think she’s going to be very receptive.”

He watched the orange tip of her cigarette flare as she took a long inhale, exhaling slowly in the opposite direction, as if it made a difference. She held his gaze as she deliberately flicked ashes onto his carpet. “You don’t trust anyone else to help you, because you know those assholes will either hurt her or try to use the situation for emotional blackmail. Am I close?”

“You know you are,” he sighed, sinking back against the couch. “She works at Organa Tech through a student work program. She didn't recognize me. I gave her the Cliff Notes later, but… There wasn't a lot of time to talk.”

“She's young,” the Knight drew in another breath. “Breakthrough heat, or did you bring it on?”

“No, it was her _first_ heat. She's only nineteen and she didn't change for the first time until she was seventeen.” He looked up, catching the flicker of sympathy in her eyes. Renata had Changed late, too, probably under similar circumstances.

“Holy shit, Kylo. Have you completely lost your mind?”

He hung his head, unable to meet the accusation in her eyes. Despite leading a pack of eight Knights, Nat was the only real friend he had, and he couldn't take her judgment. This had nothing to do with hunting down pedophiles or elected officials funding separatist cults and terrorists or any other Knights of Ren business. He was asking his friend, another alpha, to help him, because he broke the unspoken code of alphas everywhere and took advantage when he should have known better.

Eventually she leaned back and he could sense the tension in the room ease. He breathed a sigh of relief, both because she was going to help him, and because apparently she still had some respect for him as a friend. He dared to lift his head, grimacing as she put her cigarette out on his carpet.

“Okay, strike one. Only nineteen… poor education, I'm assuming? Public school?”

“She's British, I don't know if that makes a difference, but it sounds like she was raised in foster care.”

“Foster care?” She winced. “Oh, man, Kylo. I think they have required specialty care, but… Nobody who was raised that way gets a lot in the way of teaching. I’d never _seen_ a cat like me until I walked by a window. I thought I was some kind of domestic critter.” She smirked at his shocked expression. “Bobcats are native to Oklahoma, but they're exceedingly rare. Like I said, poor education.”

Renata had mentioned the “abstinence IS possible” public education campaigns in the south. There was a strong human purist base in the southern United States, so most of the state laws were geared towards protecting and educating humans, written by human politicians. She had been shockingly ignorant herself until she joined the military. He had forgotten how piss-poor a job government health education classes did, and it made him cringe inwardly even more.

“Poor education, first heat, and you bit her first. You are a really talented fuck-up, you know that?” She finished her own glass of scotch and put her cigarette out inside of it. “She was in a goddamn convention center. At least you got her out of there. Poor kid probably didn't even know the signs.”

“She’s not stupid, so I assume she just didn't know. She's disturbingly ignorant of a lot of basic shifting lore.” So why had he expected her to understanding the repercussions of a mating mark? “You’re right, I screwed up. I’m not denying that.”

Nat raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her scotch. “Well, I’m glad you said it so I don’t have to keep repeating it. Do you know where to find her at all?”

“She lives in Richmond somewhere.”

“Oh, that's super helpful,” she said sarcastically. She didn't even flinch when he suddenly threw his glass at the wall over her head, though she did raise her eyebrows. “Yes, by all means, trash your house, I've got nothing better to entertain me today.”

He smothered a growl and dropped his head into his hands again. He was not going to fucking lose his mind on the only person capable and willing to help him.

“I'll get Ishida to pull her visa information, relax.” She pulled her phone from a pocket of her coat and typed in a text while Kylo tried to compose himself.

Ishida Noel was her business partner, a beta male with a decided knack for blending in and appearing to be average in every way. He wore glasses as a human, and his wolf form was small and unremarkable. He kept a day job as an assistant to the British embassy, and Kylo was never quite certain who owned his ultimate loyalty, but he’d brought him into the Knights anyway, because he was damned useful. Renata and Ishida were the only Knights not employed by OVPN, and they shared an apartment with her mate above their office in the city.

“If she was raised like me…” Nat continued, chewing her lip. “Well, if I wasn't an alpha, I’d have been… In a very different circumstance. And when you grow up abused and neglected like that, you're not exactly inclined to ask questions. We can find her, Kylo, that’s not the issue. But what are you going to do with her when we do?”

“Explain, I guess.” He would, and she would probably be angry, but she had every right to be. It didn't matter. He’d make it up to her. Somehow. “I'll do… Whatever it takes, Nat. I'll do whatever it takes.”

“Good.”

“Good?” He glanced up in surprise. She shrugged.

“She's your mate now. Your responsibility to protect. You have to make this right, unless you really want the both of you to be even more miserable." She held his gaze for a moment. "Any other details you can think of?”

He racked his brain trying to come up with any detail he might have missed.

“I should have talked to her more. I… meant to, but… You know. Emotions first, logic… later. I’m not good with people.”

“‘Not good with people?’ Kylo,” she snickered openly. “You're an arrogant son of a bitch who still throws tantrums and can't get laid outside of Tinder hookups because you radiate emotional insecurity. Well, I guess not the middle part, now.” She made a gesture with her hand for him to continue. “Sorry, keep talking.”

“She said… she wanted to keep me forever. I should have known not to respond to anything, but her heat was winding down and I…”

“You didn't explicitly ask permission. You just heard what you were longing to hear, and assumed you were both on the same page.” Her tone was soft, even if her words were hard. He peered up through red-rimmed eyes and nodded shamefully. “It could be worse. You didn't try to lock her in or anything. How did she respond after you bit her?”

“She returned it, obviously.” He rubbed his wrist again to remind himself it was still there, the paired pinpricks of Rey’s teeth standing out in contrast to his pale skin. “Then I woke up and she was gone.”

“Ah. Yep.” His First Knight stood up, dusting ashes off her faded cargo jeans and fishing her phone out of her pocket. “I'm going to make some calls. You never said her name.”

“Rey. Rey Kenobi. It was on her badge.”

“Right. Get some sleep, Kylo. You look like shit.”

“I can't sleep until I know she's _safe,_ don't you understand? She's just out there alone, with that scent-”

“I'm on it, Kylo, I swear. Trust me.” Her eyes narrowed into green-gold feline slits as she caught and held his gaze. “I'll let you know as soon as I find her.”

“Okay. Alright.”

“Hey. Kylo,” the Knight turned from the door, her voice gentle. “She returned your bite. She wants you. She's just young. Have a little faith.”

He paused, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, Renata.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kylo's mate ?”
> 
> “I didn't say that. You didn't hear me.” Shit. Shit. Fuck.
> 
> “ Renata, I know he's your friend, but -”
> 
> She thumbed off the earpiece hastily, even though it was way, way too late. Innara had probably already found Rey’s birthdate, passport photo and last known address. She sighed. Kylo, you fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get back to smutty goodness soon, I promise. Had to have some angst and plot to make the payoff sweeter.

The girl's scent was decidedly unique, and Renata Argent had no trouble tracing it from the BART station as she loped through the streets. She had caught an Uber on the corner, but the driver of the car chewed tobacco, so it was easily to follow until she caught the sunny, fresh fog and twinge of heat scent of Kylo’s girl. There were notable similarities in Rey's scent and her own omega mate, Innara, so it was a breeze but also a pleasure to follow. Luckily it disappeared inside at the door to a third-floor walkup that Nat recognized, and there was no fear in it, only some confusion and shame that made her heart sore. _Poor little thing. She needs him as much as he needs her, she just doesn't understand it yet._

She watched through the window from the opposite roof as Rey showered and dressed and then spent a long time looking around her room. She didn't seem to realize she was still wearing the same shirt she'd left Kylo’s house in, that Nat could still scent him on, even from far away. Then she got a backpack out of her closet and the knight realized she had been looking around her room because she was packing. She texted Kylo quickly.

_Found her home._

_I think she's packing._

 

_She's safe?_

 

_She’s home alone, but I’m not going anywhere._

 

_Let me know if she leaves._

 

_Obviously._

_She lives with Finn Tico._

 

_Who?_

 

_Werepanther. Bartender at the Purple Panther?_

_Solid build, average height, black guy?_

 

_Didn't I fire him from OVPN?_

 

_Yep._

 

_Fuck._

 

Finn was going to come home and have a fit, she thought. Nat wasn't exactly close friends with the other werecat, she had very few friends at all, but she knew every cat in the city, and Finn worked at her favorite dive bar. He was kind and friendly, but very protective, and she'd had to help him break up a few fights. She had a feeling he wouldn't be happy at the idea of his roommate moving in with Kylo Ren.

Maybe it would be best to approach him first herself. He might listen, if only because Renata was older and at least nominally more trustworthy than her occasional employer. Most people knew she had some association with the bad-boy startup billionaire, but very few knew what her connection to Kylo actually was. Hopefully, Finn wasn't one of those few, but he had worked at OVPN briefly, and knew of Renata’s military history. She tapped a button on the earpiece she almost always wore, her secret weapon that only Kylo and Ishida were aware of.

“Yes, my dearest featherhead?” She closed her eyes briefly at the sound of her mate’s voice, rich and warm and soothing. She was struck with sympathy for Kylo and his young omega. “Did you find the girl?”

“Yeah. She’s fine.” Innara rarely took an interest in her work, but she had been abused by alphas in her past, and she could be very protective of young women in danger. “I might need to get in touch with Finn Tico. The guy at the Purple Panther?”

It was almost unfair how easy it was being a private detective - _and occasional assassin_ \- when your mate was so gifted at finding demographic information, and you had a business partner who could forge international documents and look up visas and passports at will.

“Might I ask why?” Innara's voice held mild concern that she shrugged off. Most of the time, she didn't give reasons and her mate didn't ask. But surely she knew better than to think Renata would hunt another cat.

“Don’t worry, it’s not bad. I just need to warn him before he finds out his sweet little puppy roommate belongs to Kylo Ren now.”

“Oh, no, that’s not bad at all, of course.” Innara’s voice was dry as always. “Shall I get you Leia Organa’s number as well?”

“I love sarcasm with a British accent. I guess me and the Big Bad Wolf have something in common after all.”

“Oh, she’s an expat? From where?” The werecat could hear typing in the background over the earpiece, followed by a pause and the rapid click of a mouse.

“I don’t know, apparently they didn't do a lot of talking,” she grumbled. “Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my day with this.”

“I’m sending you Finn’s number now. He’s on shift until noon, if you want to go over there and terrorize someone.”

“Thanks, but I should probably keep an eye on Kylo's new mate.” Renata Argent sighed as she watched the girl stomping around her apartment in a disorganized haze. “She's just a kid, really.”

“Kylo's _mate_?”

“I didn't say that. You didn't hear me.” _Shit. Shit. Fuck._

 _“_ Renata, I know he's your friend, but -”

  
She thumbed off the earpiece hastily, even though it was way, way too late. Innara had probably already found Rey’s birthdate, passport photo and last known address. She sighed. _Kylo, you fucking idiot._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get her out. We have a traitor.” The Knight sighed. Of course we do. She'd seen Kylo Ren angry and she'd seen him calmly dangerous, but Kylo Ren on the warpath to protect his mate was a truly terrifying image.
> 
> “I shouldn’t have brought in Hux. You said he’d traced her phone so I-” She cut herself off, shaking her head. “Where am I taking her?”
> 
> “Do you still have that trailer out towards Sacramento?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always Hux, isn't it?

Nat spent the rest of the morning watching Kylo’s mate make herself tea ten times, pack and unpack her bag, shift nervously and pad around the house as a wolf, and finally breakdown, locking her door and closing her window, but not before she pulled a device from the back of a dresser drawer and tossed it on the bed. The Knight pointedly watched the city skyline until the window opened again. Rey made some calls, then opened up her laptop and started Googling things.

Renata's lip twitched. That was Hux’s arena, hacking into ISP servers and tracking data, and she hated the thought of that mangy dog reading the girl’s search history, but it couldn’t be helped. She could call Innara again, of course, but she had already let too much slip and she didn’t want to have an argument if her mate was going into protective den-mother mode. She pulled out her phone and tapped the contact, sending a briefly-worded text. After about twenty minutes, she had an incoming call from Kylo.

“I’ve still got visual, but so far she’s just been wandering around her apartment-”

“Get her out. We have a traitor.” The Knight sighed. _Of course we do._ She'd seen Kylo Ren angry and she'd seen him calmly dangerous, but Kylo Ren on the warpath to protect his mate was a truly terrifying image.

“I shouldn’t have brought in Hux. You said he’d traced her phone so I-” She cut herself off, shaking her head. “Where am I taking her?”

“Do you still have that trailer out towards Sacramento?”

“Seriously? You want me to take your woman to one of my boltholes?” She was more than exasperated now. “What are _you_ going to do?”

“Deal with the traitor. I'll meet you there later-”

“No. Kylo, that’s _my_ job. I can take out Hux with pleasure. But I’m not going on an escort mission, I fucking hate that shit.” She growled into the phone. “That's how I got burned in Afghanistan. I’m not good at guarding people.”

“Nat-”

“ _No._ She's your _mate_ , Kylo. You don’t entrust her safety to anyone but you. Get your ass over here. I'll keep her secure until then.” _Come on, Kylo, do the right thing…_

“You're right. Tell Rey I’m coming.”

Renata Argent stared at the phone in her hand for a minute, wondering if hell had finally frozen over, or if she was in some kind of alternate reality where Kylo Ren actually made logical choices. She shrugged and decided it was time to meet this wild girl who had such an influence on her savage friend.

It took the Knight about two seconds to go from the roof to the girl’s room. Calming her down and getting her to talk was another matter.

 

"Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, but we don’t have time - there is literally another wolf, possibly a _pack_ , out to capture you, right fucking now!” Renata didn’t usually raise her voice like this, she found her naturally low tone commanding enough in most cases, but this girl really was something else. If she hadn't recognized the scent of her heat, she would have assumed Rey was an alpha.

“I can’t just leave! What will they do to my roommates when they show up and I’m not here? Snap is human!” She crossed her arms and stood firmly. The Knight sighed, and prayed for Kylo Ren to hurry the fuck up.

“Listen. I know I can take Hux alone, but we don’t know who else is on his side. And they’ll slaughter your roommates regardless of whether or not you’re here.” She hated to point that out, but she knew how ruthless Armitage Hux could be.

“We’ll take them with us, then,” she said, crossing her arms decisively. Nat shrugged. Rey took out her phone and started typing in a text.

“Take that up with your mate. He won't like it, but maybe you can talk him into it.” She heard the distinctive door slam of Kylo's Lotus Elise outside and heaved a sigh of relief. “He's being surprisingly reasonable all of the sudden.”

Rey could hear him pounding up the stairs now, and she went to the door, opening it before he could knock it down. He wrapped her in his arms immediately, nearly suffocating her while he scented her hair and hastily pushed down her shirt collar to lick the mark of their mating. Renata stared fixedly at the hallway beyond the door.

“I was going to come back,” she said, half muffled by his arms. She caught his wrist instinctively, running her fingers over the mark she’d given him before she really realized what she was doing. “I put my number in your phone, you could have just called, honestly. I didn't mean to worry you. I was trying to think of what to take and then I called Finn and he asked me to wait until he got home, so I-”

“Wait. You put your number in…” He pulled it out of his pocket and searched through the contacts. Nat gave him a thoroughly disgusted look from across the room when his eyes widened in surprise. “I… I didn’t see it.”

“Alright, well. You two lovebirds stay safe, I've got to go do my… thing that I do.” She pressed a set of keys into Kylo's hand. “Round one is for the gate, the other two are for the house.”

“Thank you.”

“I'll come out when I've seen to Hux. Anyone else I should be worried about?” She grimaced suddenly, remembering the ginger bastard had a mate. “Besides Phasma, I guess.”

“Don’t trust anyone. Except Ishida. If you're confronted or followed, strike to kill. No quarter.” Kylo's voice was hard. “They've got control of all our servers and devices.”

“Good thing I don’t have a company phone then.” She patted Rey’s arm as she pushed her way past them. “Take care of him, girlie.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why silver?”
> 
> “Otherwise what's the point of using a sword when you have teeth and claws? It prevents healing and leaves nasty scars. A werewolf who had been marked by a klaive and survived was a respected warrior. Even if you lost the battle, it showed you were willing to risk death or dismemberment, a symbol of courage.” He paused. “And then, of course, if it were a real duel to the death-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the chapter count change. I did that thing where I put too much plot in my porn... This is just too much damn fun.

"We're not arguing about this, Rey. Your life is in danger and I’m not taking any chances.”

“Kylo-”

He lifted her backpack from the couch and held out her jacket to her expectantly. Rey crossed her arms.

“Will you listen for a fucking second? I already called Finn, he's on his way home, but he wants to come with us. I’m going to text Leia about Snap, he's working an extra shift right now, but…” She fixed him with a wide-eyed, pleading stare. “Please, Kylo, I can't… I don't know Hux, but Renata said he would  _ slaughter _ them. What the fuck is going on?”

“Yeah, I’d like to know that, too,” a new voice interrupted.

The man had taken them both by surprise, slipping out from the hallway behind Rey. He had a duffle bag over one shoulder, and a handgun shoved into the front of his jeans. Kylo snarled, mostly because he wasn't used to anyone sneaking up on him, and even Rey turned around with her claws out. She flexed her fingers immediately, willing them back to normal, and stubbornly kept herself between Kylo and Finn.

“Did you come in through the fire escape again?” She asked with a trace of annoyance. “You scared us both, Finn. Kylo could have attacked you.”

“I still might,” he warned behind her. 

Rey took a step back and pressed herself against him, letting him wrap an arm protectively around her waist. Just holding her soothed him, and she seemed to know on an instinctive level that it would. He took a deep breath, noting with satisfaction that she smelled like him now, anyone with the ability to sense it would know she was  _ his _ .

“I'll explain everything, I promise. But we have to get out of here. I have six Knights besides Renata and Armitage, and I have no idea whose side they'll take.” Actually, there were some he could guess at, Ishida would always side with Nat, but he couldn't think clearly until Rey was safe. He beckoned to Finn as he tugged Rey towards the door. “Please. If she trusts you, then I know you'll help me protect her.”

Finn shook his head at the whole messy situation, but he followed as Kylo led the way to his car, stopping at the curb to stare.

“That's your car?” He looked from Kylo to the Lotus and back. It was a sleek black sports car, with red pinstripes and custom rims. Finn was giving it a horrified look. “We can't take that, it’ll stick out like a sore thumb. Come on, my car’s over here. There's more room, anyway.”

Kylo eyed his car with a regretful expression. Finn was absolutely right, but he loved the little sports car. It reminded him of his father, a bittersweet emotion that he clung to because it brought back memories of a simpler time in his life, cruising around in his dad's latest sports car along the coast. He knew Hux would steal it, and probably destroy it, knowing him. The man was hopeless when it came to a manual transmission. He sighed.

“Alright, but I’m driving.” Finn started to protest, but he gestured to the handgun. “We might need you to stop anyone tailing us.”

He reached into the passenger side of his precious car and got his old Marine Corps camo bag and a long, slim bundle of wrapped black velvet, while Finn unlocked his little Toyota and loaded his and Rey’s things in the back. The other man snorted with a barely-suppressed laugh at the bundle.

“Should've known you'd have a klaive, Solo,” he joked as he handed over the keys. “Family heirloom?”

“Obviously. And don’t call me that,” he warned in as calm a voice as he could muster. Thankfully, despite his attitude, the werecat was smart enough to let Rey sit up front without argument.

“What's a klaive?” She asked, looking between the two of them as Kylo pulled Finn’s car out onto the street and headed for the nearest freeway on ramp. He mentally cursed whoever had left her so poorly educated about her own kind.

“It's an ancestral sword made with silver. They're not very common now, but they used to be, back when werewolves fought each other for mates and pack leadership.” She was frowning, he could tell.

“Why silver?”

“Otherwise what's the point of using a sword when you have teeth and claws? It prevents healing and leaves nasty scars. A werewolf who had been marked by a klaive and survived was a respected warrior. Even if you lost the battle, it showed you were willing to risk death or dismemberment, a symbol of courage.” He paused. “And then, of course, if it were a real duel to the death-”

“You'd need silver to actually kill them,” she said, understanding. “I thought Hux was your friend. Why are you so afraid of him coming after us?”

Kylo gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white and the plastic covering made a creaking sound. 

“He's not my  _ friend. _ I went school with him, he was a means to an end, but he was never my friend. I only have one friend, and you've already met her.”

“Renata's your  _ only _ friend?” She sounded surprised, but also…

“Rey, you don’t need to be jealous of Nat. She's one-hundred percent not interested in men, and she has an omega mate that she's legally married to.” He put his hand over her thigh, and smiled when she covered it with her own, sliding her fingers between his.

“Okay. Is she going to be alright?” She asked in a softer voice. “I kind of like her. Now that I know she's not going to steal you away from me.”

“Renata Argent? The Ghost?” Finn laughed from the backseat. “Didn't she tell you what she does?” At Rey's silence, he turned his attention on Kylo. “Tell her. I’m personally curious, anyway. I know that woman’s not an evil bitch, so they must deserve it.”

“What? They deserve it?” Rey turned in her seat to frown at Finn, while Kylo sighed. He squeezed her thigh, gently, before returning his hand to the wheel.

“She's an assassin, Rey. Among other things. She trained as a sniper in the Army, and now I pay her to kill people.” She would probably have killed them for free, knowing what they’d done, but the private detective business wasn’t exactly lucrative, and Innara always made sure he had her bank information.

“Why the hell do you need an _assassin_ , Kylo?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They’re signalling,” Rey said. “Are you getting off here?”
> 
> “Nope.” He caught Finn’s eye in the rearview. “Last exit before the Bay Bridge.”
> 
> At the last minute, he jerked the Toyota out of the exit lane and floored it onto the long expanse of concrete stretching over the width of the San Francisco Bay. The Lexus followed suit.
> 
> Kylo sighed. “Do you have any silver, werecat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mention of animal cruelty and death. 
> 
> I’d go full John Wick, too, Rey.

She was looking at him as if he’d suddenly grown horns. Finn snorted again from the backseat, but he stopped when Rey glared daggers at him. “You promised you'd explain.”

“I am,” he sighed. “This stays between us, okay? Can you keep a secret, Finn Tico?”

“I’m a werecat, motherfucker. Of course I can keep secrets. But you don’t need to tell me. We all know what Renata the Ghost does.” He shrugged at the combined surprise of both Rey and Kylo. “She's a solid person and she doesn't hunt her own kind, so it's her business. But, trust me, we know. We know about the Knights of Ren, too. Well, we speculate, really.”

“I don’t care about your wild speculation parties.” Kylo waved a hand dismissively. “Just listen, please. We're not as bad as you think.”

Kylo wondered if Nat realized that the entire population of cats in the Bay Area basically knew she was an assassin and decided to let it go so long as she didn't kill anyone they didn't approve of. Well, if she didn't, Innara certainly did. He shrugged and filed it away for later discussion.

“OVPN is basically a honeypot meant to catch criminals who would otherwise slip under the radar,” he began. “We set it up after we killed Snoke to draw in other… unsavory kinds of people who would need a guaranteed untraceable VPN. Dark web kinds of people. Pedophiles, human traffickers, hunters and separatist terrorists. Hux monitors the data, and we do what we can against them. Sometimes that means clearing out bank accounts, sometimes it means I turn over information to my mother to pass onto her contacts in government, and sometimes it means… Nat kills someone.”

“Oh.” Rey sat quietly for a moment, absently worrying at a fingernail with her teeth. “So… When I asked to be part of your pack… Were you going to tell me any of this?”

“Of course. I was actually hoping…” He ran a hand through his hair, then put it back over her leg. He couldn't seem to help touching her when they were in close proximity like this. Just that simple connection seemed to soothe his anxiety exponentially. Rey didn't appear to mind, she put her hand over his immediately, gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb. “I wish we had more time to talk before all of this.”

“It's alright. We're talking now,” she reassured him. “I’m not mad, I’m just thinking.”

“Well, I was hoping maybe we could work something out with… my mother, and you could take over Hux's job.” He heard Finn groan in the back, and grit his teeth.

“Oh. But, Kylo, you barely know me-”

“My mother trusts you. I've seen your programming skills. I know Dameron didn't build the Vaultlock app, he doesn't have the right mindset to make something that secure.”

“People like to see degrees,” she said with a shrug. “We needed investors. He's good with people.”

“You guys are gonna make me puke,” Finn complained. “‘Of course I trust you with all my most dangerous secrets’ ‘But, Kylo, you barely know me’ ‘It's okay, my mommy loves you.’ Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't have come.”

Kylo glanced in the rearview mirror at the SUV that had followed them over the last two exchanges, and flicked on his signal. Behind him, the silver SUV also signaled.

“Maybe. But I’m glad you did. The silver Lexus behind us with the tinted windows,” he explained quickly. Finn twisted in his seat and cursed.

“They’re signalling,” Rey said. “Are you getting off here?”

“Nope.” He caught Finn’s eye in the rearview. “Last exit before the Bay Bridge.”

At the last minute, he jerked the Toyota out of the exit lane and floored it onto the long expanse of concrete stretching over the width of the San Francisco Bay. The Lexus followed suit.

Kylo sighed. “Do you have any silver, werecat?”

“Yeah, but I gotta change out clips.” He unbuckled and climbed into the back, hastily scrambling through his bag. “Fucking werewolves. I knew you were trouble,” he said with a wink to Rey.

“Don’t make jokes, Finn. This is serious,” she watched him with round, wide eyes. Until she saw him walk out with it, Rey didn’t even know he owned a gun. She’d never even seen one outside of a movie.

Finn shrugged. “Eh, every combat sequence needs some comedic effect. I’m a cat, if I can’t mildly irritate at least one person on a daily basis, I feel unfulfilled.”

He climbed into the back with his newly-loaded clip of silver alloy bullets as Kylo slowed the car and baited the SUV into position.

“Lower the back driver’s side window,” Finn hissed. “Just enough - perfect.” He leaned forward, peering through the window of the other car while Kylo tried to split his attention between driving and looking in the side window.

“That’s Phasma,” Kylo said. Finn gave an involuntary hiss.

“That soulless piece of trash. I don’t see anyone with her. Do I blow the house down or what, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?”

“How do you know Phasma?” Kylo asked instead. “I know you worked for us-”

“Yeah, until the entitled ass of a CEO fired me,” Finn snapped. “What the hell was that about, anyway? I dared to share an elevator ride with you?”

“No, I-” Kylo shook his head. “I’ll explain later, I swear. Tell me why you hate Phasma so much.”

“She collects stray cats off the street,” he glanced at Rey, gauging her response. “And then her and that son-of-a-bitch she’s married to go up on the bridges and throw them over. I guess they think they’re keeping the population down, but the last couple of times, they’ve gotten careless, taking people’s pets.”

“Finn! Is that -” her lip trembled, and Kylo squeezed her leg soothingly. “Is that what happened to BeeBee?”

“I told you we were gonna find out who was doing it,” he confirmed. “We found out. I didn’t have time to tell you. Rose tracked them down on Friday, but you didn’t come home that night.”

“Shoot her,” Rey said coldly, glaring at the car driving beside them. Kylo raised an eyebrow at her.

“A minute ago you were shocked I employed an assassin and disgusted that Finn had a gun. Have we Americanized you that quickly already?”

“She killed my cat! He was sweet and gentle and he loved boxes and they threw him off a bridge like he was trash!” She was sobbing openly now, watching out the back window with teary eyes. “If I knew how to use a gun, I’d shoot her myself.”

“Blow the house down, Finn,” Kylo said finally.

“My pleasure.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waning half, hmm? I can't help but feel we were meant for each other.” She let her hand slide down his arm and gently rubbed her thumb over her mark on his wrist. He leaned into her with a little sigh of contentment.
> 
> “Are you the other half, then?” Somehow she knew, he didn't need to respond, and she took his hand between both of hers tightly, peering up into his face as he turned to her. “My other half,” she growled.
> 
> Kylo smiled, a possessive, pleased growl catching in his chest in response. “Yes,” he assured her. “Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the two short ones last week. Also, Hi Leia!!
> 
> I was dying at the idea of a shapeshifting version of sovereign citizens insisting they could only be handled by game wardens... I crack myself up sometimes. If you're not familiar with them, there a million YouTube videos. I live in the rural US, so... they're everywhere here.

Finn couldn’t get a clear shot at Phasma herself, but he had managed to damage the car enough that it stalled out in the middle of the bridge, causing a traffic jam and leaving her stranded unless she wanted to shapeshift with dozens of humans and camera phones watching her. Shapeshifting in a public place was technically illegal, along the lines of disorderly conduct or public nudity, not a major crime, but one that could get you locked up overnight if enough people reported it. The cops would already be suspicious about the bullet holes in her car, and it seemed Phasma wasn’t willing to risk a guaranteed night in jail if she got caught, or maybe she hadn’t expected them to fight back so ferociously. Either way, they made it out to Renata’s hideout in record time.

“Where the hell are you going, Solo?” Finn demanded as he turned down the rugged gravel path off of the empty state highway. He had to change his eyes to see, leaving the headlights off to keep from attracting attention as much as possible.

Kylo rolled his eyes, turning the brights on so they could all see the orange-red gate ahead, partly hidden by scrub brush. He flicked them off and handed the key back to the werepanther.

“This place belongs to Nat’s mate. It’s one of the places she uses when she has to go into hiding for awhile.” He sighed at Finn’s look of surprise. “Yes, Renata the Ghost trusts me, Kylo Ren, with her secrets. Some of them. Just open the gate. And don’t call me Solo.”

“Alright, whatever, Mr. Big Bad Wolf.”

Kylo grit his teeth as they watched Finn struggling with the gate, and Rey brushed his cheek with her hand. He leaned into it, closing his eyes at her soothing touch.

“I’m sorry I bit you so soon. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, but I - Rey, I’ve never felt like this before. I know it’s too early, and I fucked up so many things, but you’re it for me.” He cautiously dared a glance at her face, and found her smiling faintly. She looked up at him, her beautiful hazel eyes still red-rimmed from finding out the fate of her beloved cat, and her smile was warm and inviting and broke his heart.

“Kylo. My alpha. I’m not sorry, about any of it. We rushed into this, and it’s probably going to be difficult, but… I don’t know. I feel it too.” She leaned forward, and he claimed her lips eagerly in several warm, affectionate kisses, before Finn interrupted them by tapping his fist on the hood of the car. Rey took his hand as he slowly edged the car past the gate. “I’m glad we did it.”

Kylo sighed in relief, stopping the car so Finn could climb back in after securing the gate. He passed the key back to Kylo after grumbling about being a third wheel.

“Where's Rose, Finn?” Rey asked softly. “I’m glad she's not here, but-”

“She's working. Keeping an eye on Snap. Actually, they should be off now,” he leaned forward to look at the dashboard clock, then pulled his phone from his pocket. “There's no fucking reception out here,” he complained.

Rey took her phone out and checked. “I've still got two bars. Maybe because I don’t use Sprint,” she smirked. Finn held his hand out pleadingly and she handed it to him.

“Actually, that's not a good idea, I had Hux trace your phone-” Kylo began. Rey grinned knowingly.

“It's alright, I swapped out SIM cards as soon as Renata told me. Hux is terrible at his job, by the way. He was about as subtle as a bear in a china shop snooping through my browser history.” She gave him a mischievous smile as he glanced over at her. “I mean, the source was untraceable, I'll give you that, but I knew someone was in my PC. Slowed it down astronomically. I did some fun Googling though.”

“You knew we were hacked?” Finn growled. “Why didn't you do anything?”

“The only thing I could do is shut everything down, Finn. And since it was just my work laptop, I didn't see any reason too.” She was grinning in a very catlike manner. “I hope it was really Hux watching me Google furry porn and separatist-in-the-wild videos.”

Kylo couldn't help himself. He chuckled. “Furry porn? Really, Rey?”

“He probably likes it,” Finn snickered. “Armitage Hux is weird as fuck. Did you know his parents were latent humans?”

“I did not,” Kylo replied, a touch of surprise in his voice. “That explains his jealousy towards me. What the hell is a ‘separatist in the wild?’”

“A bunch of idiots who think being a shapeshifter means they're essentially like wild animals and shouldn't have to follow the law or pay taxes because government is a human convention and wolves and bears don't pay taxes,” Rey explained. “Look them up on YouTube, they're absolutely batty.”

“Oh, _them,_ ” Finn exclaimed. “You have those goofballs in England, too? They call themselves sovereign wildlife here. Claim they can only be arrested under the jurisdiction of a game warden.”

“Everyday the world gets weirder,” Kylo sighed as he pulled the SUV up in front of surprisingly nice double-wide trailer, with a built-in wooden deck and sturdy concrete foundation. Rey stared at it in confusion while he went up to unlock the house and Finn began unloading bags, all of them using their changed eyes to see in the near dark. He had said a trailer, she didn't expect it to be so homey. Thankfully, the moon was bright, an almost perfect waning half, and she got out to look around.

She had never paid too much attention to the moon growing up, but she knew her heat would forever coincide with this half-light phase, the same moon she had first changed under. There were different associations and mystic arts related to a werewolf’s moon, but she would have to ask Kylo about them, if she could find her nerve.

She smiled as his scent surrounded her, and found he was looking up at the moon, too, a thoughtful expression in his faintly gold eyes as he slipped his arm around her.

“Waning half, hmm? I can't help but feel we were meant for each other.” She let her hand slide down his arm and gently rubbed her thumb over her mark on his wrist. He leaned into her with a little sigh of contentment.

“Are you the other half, then?” Somehow she knew, he didn't need to respond, and she took his hand between both of hers tightly, peering up into his face as he turned to her. “ _My_ other half,” she growled.

Kylo smiled, a possessive, pleased growl catching in his chest in response. “Yes,” he assured her. “Yours.”

“Hey, Earth to Kylo and Rey! You gonna stand there gazing at each other under the moon all goddamn night?” Finn yelled from the porch. “Don’t make me get the hose! Damn mangy dogs.”

“Oy!” Rey yelled, breaking away from Kylo to run after him. “What the hell did you just call me? I'll kick your arse all the way back to Wakanda!”

“Really? That's the best you've got? A Black Panther reference?” He shook his head, ducking under Rey's back-handed attack. “That's not even an insult, Wakanda is a technological wonder, they have vibranium-”

“Oh, my God, you are such a geek!”

“Oh, this from the woman who hogs the PlayStation constantly? _My_ PlayStation?” He shook his head, snickering at Rey’s staunch denial.

“I do _not_ hog it! Snap plays, too!” She protested. “He's the one who started me on Minecraft-”

“Rey, you spent your last three-day weekend building a slime farm. _Three days!_ ” He glanced at Kylo who help, but he just crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Don’t bring me into this, children,” he cautioned, chuckling.

Kylo watched them go in, fighting and trading insults like a pair of rowdy siblings, and realized he still hadn't called his mother. He sighed, taking his bag and shaking his klaive out of its bindings before shutting the trunk. He held the heavy weapon in his hand, letting his eyes wander over the dark gray steel blade, shot through the center with pure silver script, bound and sealed by ancient magics centered in the dark sapphire at the heart of the hilt. It glowed faintly in the darkness, a crackling aura of red and yellow, and his thumb traced the Skywalker sigil on the pommel. He frowned slightly, setting it aside to take out his phone, but he kept one eye on the blade as he thumbed through the contacts.

She answered almost before it rang. His mother was intuitive, even if she had never had time to study the mystic arts that were her and his Uncle Luke's birthright under the new moon.

“Ben! Is Rey with you? We've been worried sick-”

“Yes, Mother. Don’t worry about us, we're safe,” he assured her. “But you need to be careful, Hux took over our servers and tried to send someone to kill Rey.”

“Oh, Ben. Haven't you heard from the police?” His mother's voice was fraught, even after he assured her they were safe. His heart sank in his chest.

“No, we've been driving. Why? What’s happened, tell me!”

“Hux is dead, Ben. Presumably, anyway. But I’m afraid that’s the only good news. They caught Renata and she's being charged with a dozen murders, among other things,” she said as gently as possible. “That other Knight that you trust -”

“Ishida.”

“Mr. Noel, yes. He came to us with Renata’s mate. We can keep them hidden, but that poor woman has been crying nonstop.”

He missed the next thing she said, thinking of his best Knight - his best _friend_ \- locked up in a change-proof gold collar while her gentle, kind-hearted wife watched the news media list off her charges. He imagined how he would feel if he were the one in custody, while Rey was held away from him, alone and facing his death, and it occurred to him that this was his fault. He knew Hux would betray them, and he knew Nat hated him enough to take risks to ensure his demise, including allowing herself to be captured. His hand clenched around the hilt of his ancestral weapon.

“Ben?”

“I’m here.” He steeled himself for the next part. “I need a favor, Mother.”

“Of course, dear. Anything.”

“Renata needs a good lawyer. I can't trust anyone I work with, except Ishida and he's at risk of deportation already just by association. I know you hate court, but can you-”

“Oh, honey. I already am. I've met with her and contacted the DA’s office to let them know I will be representing her.” She paused. “She won't talk.”

“I know. Can you get her out on bail? Please” he was begging. Begging for help from his _mother_ , of all people. “I can't - anything I do will just give them more ammunition, and I can't leave Rey.”

“I know, son. I'll do everything I can, but you should know, they're looking for you, too. All of you, even Rey.”

“Fuck. We're pretty secluded out here, but if they send out hunters…” he traced the sigil of the raised saber on the pommel of his sword. “What do I do?”

“Ben, my son. I need you to trust me, just a little. Stay where you are, Ishida and Innara know where it is, I've had them transfer the title to Amilyn Holdo so there's no connection to you.” He inhaled a breath of relief, despite his misgivings about reaching out to Leia. “We need something to get Renata out of jail. If there's anything you can think of, the DA is offering limited immunity if she shares information.”

“Tell her to give them Starkiller,” he said without hesitation. It was Hux's project anyway, and Kylo had never had any intention of approving or funding it. But the U.S. Government would probably be thrilled with the program to track information coming and going from satellites.

“What is that? Some kind of assassin's forum?”

“No. It's something Hux was working on. A satellite to surveil other satellites. Don’t worry,” he assured her. “It's dangerous, but it's not violent. And give them access to our databanks. If we're not going to be able to keep up our work, maybe some of those government dickheads will use it to go after the people we've been tracking.”

“Alright, Ben. Thank you. That sounds like enough to get her out. I'll let you know when they are headed your way.” She was calm as always, but he could hear the steel in her tone.

Leia Organa might keep up a chilly exterior, but underneath she was a bleeding heart, she always had been. He knew she would do everything in her power to help his people, and he was grateful.

“Mom… I’m sorry. For everything.”

“I know, son. Let's leave the past behind us for now, shall we? I’m happy I can help.” She paused, and he could almost hear the progression of her thoughts and cringed inwardly. “Rey is your mate now?”

“Not the time, Mother,” he ground out through his teeth. She sighed over the phone and he could imagine the look on her face, eyes retreating under that cool exterior, lips pressed together in a slightly wounded expression.

“You can't blame me for wanting my son to be happy.”

“I know.”

“I love you, Ben.”

“I know… Thank you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She blinked at him through golden orbs, surrounded by mostly pure white. She was the same soft, snowy white as he’d seen in her ears, but for a smattering of peppered gray that ran from the top of her head out over her haunches to the end of her white, feathery tail. She trotted around him on delicate, slim paws that she lifted like a fine show pony, perfectly-shaped ears framing a lone, slim muzzle that tipped towards him, taking in his scent.

Rey awoke to the most wonderful feeling of warmth and safety surrounding her, and she kept her eyes closed for a while, just savoring the feeling. She had been alone her entire life, no parents to tuck her in at night, or let her sleep in their bed when she had nightmares. It was almost always cold when she woke up, and she had to force herself into a lukewarm shower and threadbare clothes. So waking up with Kylo's warmth beside her, his long arm weighing her down, was a pure bliss she didn't want to leave.

He kissed her eyes until she opened them, blinking, and when he cupped her face in his hand, she smiled in delight, and he smiled back. It was too good to be true, and suddenly Rey felt for his wrist, reassuring herself that the mark was still there, he was still hers. Kylo frowned slightly at her panicked expression.

“It's alright, Rey. I’m not going anywhere.” He carded his fingers through the mess of her hair, combing it out gently, watching her face as she leaned into his touch. “Why are you crying? It's going to be alright, I swear, if we have to go into hiding in Alaska or something, we will, I won't let them separate us.”

She shook her head, burying her face in his naked shoulder. “No, it's not that. I'll go wherever you go, I don’t care…. I just… I've never woken up when I wasn't cold and lonely and you're here - you're really here, and you're so warm, I… I think I’m in love with you.” She drew back to see his face, wondering if it was too soon to say it. They'd known each other for a total of maybe five days, less than a week.

Kylo's eyes held hers, warm and open, as he lifted his hand to press his thumb into the mark on her neck until she whimpered in pain. “I love you, too, Rey.”

He leaned forward to kiss her and she ducked away, suddenly self-conscious in a way she'd never been before. Her hair was a mess, she needed to brush her teeth, she had no make-up on and she probably needed a shower, too. Kylo frowned and she kissed him lightly on the top of his nose.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for you to see me fresh out of bed. Close your eyes so I can get to the bathroom and make myself decent,” she whispered. He rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, humoring her even though he had no idea what she needed to make herself decent for.

“You're beautiful to me as you are,” he insisted.

“Eyes _closed_!” She reminded him as she dug around in her backpack for her cosmetics bag and a change of clothes. He waited patiently until he heard the bathroom door close, and then he sat up on the edge of the bed, staring at the door and thinking.

He got up a few minutes later, smiling to himself, and went out on the wooden porch. In the daylight he could see a large shed behind the house they had missed earlier, and the dense trees and scrub brush that surrounded the tiny clearing. He wondered how large of a property this was, and how Nat had come into possession of it.

A trailer in the country. He hoped she got out of custody, and they could all go on with their lives, if only so he could tease her. Renata had grown up in a dirty trailer park in Oklahoma, and hated any reminder of it. Not that anyone could blame her, considering the tidbits she dropped here and there about her mother and step-father. They were both dead now, and Renata would say ‘good riddance.’

He quickly divested himself of the pajama bottoms and flipflops he was wearing, gasping at the cold, foggy morning air on his skin before he changed and loped off down the stairs to find the property line. It only took him a few minutes to reach the front gate, and he followed the fencing from there, mostly unremarkable forest except for a little creek that flowed down from the foothills in the back.

When he got back to the trailer, Rey was sitting on the porch with two cups of coffee, and she grinned at the sight of him walking up. He put his face in her lap, able to rest his head over her knee although she sat at the top of the stairs, and she put down her mug and buried her hands in the dense fur of his neck and shoulders.

“Good Christ, you're huge. Honestly, what are you, a direwolf or something? You could be on Game of Thrones!” Her hands found his ears and she rubbed behind them gently while he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Eventually, he backed away, watching her expectantly. She stood up and sighed, rolling her eyes at him. He barked, a short, deep tone of command, and she was already slipping out of her gray linen dress and leggings and combing out her hair with her fingers. Kylo pawed the ground impatiently.

“Alright, alright, I’m doing it, can't you see? Just… turn around for a minute, I can't… It feels weird to be watched.” Rey and her strange, stubborn modesty. He didn't turn, but he looked away until he felt the soft, rushing sound of energy being displaced and restructured, and he turned back eagerly.

Oh, she was beautiful, he had known she would be, but… _Oh, Rey._

She blinked at him through golden orbs, surrounded by mostly pure white. She was the same soft, snowy white as he’d seen in her ears, but for a smattering of peppered gray that ran from the top of her head out over her haunches to the end of her white, feathery tail. She trotted around him on delicate, slim paws that she lifted like a fine show pony, perfectly-shaped ears framing a long, slim muzzle that tipped towards him, taking in his scent.

He realized his mouth was was hanging open, and closed it quickly as she stepped forward to rub her face against him, scenting him. Kylo stood stock still, as if she might disappear or run away, before he realized what she was doing and returned her attentions. Scenting each other this way would last much longer, strengthening their bond and truly mingling their claim on each other.

It finally struck him, then, that he had chosen a mate as possessive and hopelessly insecure as he was, and they were absolutely going to annoy the hell out of _everyone_ around them, but… If he were human, he would have laughed out loud. He didn't have to worry about scaring her off with his neediness if she craved reassurance as much as he did. Kylo whined softly, rubbing his head over hers, and a surge of emotion welled in his chest as she rubber head under his chin in submission.

When she was satisfied with this moment of greeting each other's wolves and securing their bond, Rey turned, flicking her tail in his face playfully, before taking off running towards the back of the property. She'd smelled the creek, he thought, but he didn't run after her immediately, there was no point. He'd never seen a wolf so fast and lithe. She was on the smallish side, but the muscles rippling under her coat were powerful, and she ran with a ground-devouring pace on those graceful paws.

He thought she was a beautiful woman, soft and round in all the right places, with lovely light caramel eyes, but her wolf form was transcendent. She was like a painting of a wolf, impossibly beautiful, sleek as a cat, but pure and wild.

There was a noise on the porch, and he turned to see Finn, glancing down at their folded clothes before he half-jumped at the sight of Kylo.

“Ugh, you're really extra, you know that, man? Geez.” He looked up, just catching sight of Rey’s disappearing white tail, and grinned. “Yeah, I can't catch her either. Whenever you guys are ready, I'm making breakfast. I found a waffle iron and there's bacon too.”

Kylo nodded, knowing Rey would probably be thrilled at the idea of waffles, and took himself off to find her. He could hear Finn mutter “ _God damn_ ” at his retreating form, before the other man went back inside.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t apologize to me. Hux started this war, and he's gonna wish I’d done my job right. That son of a bitch. I’ve got nothing to lose, now.” He’d never heard her voice so cold and menacing. “Next time I see him, I'll rip his fucking throat out and pour silver down it.”
> 
> “Jesus, Argent.”
> 
> “They came after Innara, Kylo. Thank God, Ishida was there. They had gold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, I couldn't quite find a way to break it up that wasn't a cliffhanger, and I hate cliffhangers.
> 
>  
> 
> Renata’s song "Call to Arms" by Sturgill Simpson, can be found on Spotify. I don’t know many people who like dark country music, but I do and it suits her background of being a jaded military vet from a poor background.

Rey ate her waffles with a can of whipped cream at the table, tearing them into quarters with her hands and liberally applying cream and a dab of syrup to eat piece. Finn was apparently used to her eating habits, he had set the spray can down in front of her before he even served the plate of waffles in the middle of the table.

Kylo Ren watched his mate her lick her fingers and realized he was practically drooling, dropping his gaze in embarrassment when she looked up, feeling his intense stare.

“Did you want some?” She gestured with the bottle of cream, completely misreading the reason for his stare. He shook his head silently, applying himself to his own food before he said something completely inappropriate. 

Finn had made a lot of waffles and a whole package of bacon, but the three of them polished off every scrap, the heightened shapeshifter metabolism demanding fuel. Kylo speared his last quarter of waffle and twirled it on his fork absently, wondering when his mother would call, if she had gotten to speak with Renata again yet. He glanced up to see Rey eying the food left on his plate.

“Are you going to-”

Immediately, he pushed his plate over to her, his instinct to care for his mate overriding his distracted thoughts. “No, please. Go ahead.”

She hosed it down with cream and he couldn't help but look up, smiling at the sight of her sucking every bit of flavor from her fingers, completely oblivious to what she did to him. He realized he was hard as a rock and leaned back in his chair, trying unsuccessfully to cover himself with a napkin. Finn cleared his throat and got up to make coffee, humming tunelessly and loudly, running the faucet on high to add more background noise. Rey frowned at him.

“Did I miss something?” She glanced between the two of them in confusion. Finn chuckled, while Kylo shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Kylo?”

“Rey. You were… licking your fingers…” He let his eyes drop to his lap for a second and she sat up with a gasp, her cheeks red.

“Oh! I… I’m sorry…” Of course, now she was  _ looking _ and even with her face red, shooting nervous looks at Finn, he caught the sweet scent of her, aroused in response to him…

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go take a walk, maybe run the fence line a few times, give Rose a call… from the porch…” Finn snickered even as he fled, collecting his phone and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Still staring at his obvious predicament, Rey got up and nudged him back from the table, then shyly climbed over him to sit in his lap. He brought his hands to hold her waist loosely, and she leaned in to kiss him, soft, warm presses of her lips over his that she pulled away from whenever he tried to to add his tongue.

“Rey don’t tease me, please,” he whined. He wanted her, badly, but if she was still recovering from her heat, he didn't want to pressure her. She moved her mouth down the line of his jaw and dragged her tongue over his scent glands and the tip of his ear.

“Who says I’m teasing?” Finally catching his eye, she tugged at his pants until he stood to let her pull them down, and he groaned when she went to her knees, thrusting his fingers through her slightly damp hair. Her mouth was warm and impossibly soft, and he couldn't help his gentle pressure at the back of her head, encouraging her to take more. She drew away with an irritable whine.

“I’m not in heat anymore, Kylo, you're too much.”

“Use your hand,” he instructed, and she did, wrapping her fingers around the soft swell at the base and moving her hand firmly up and down, grateful that he didn't press the issue. His eyes closed, and he had to clutch the table as his knees grew weak. “God, Rey.”

She looked up when he said her name, and the sight of her liquid eyes, dark with lust and her hand and mouth covering him was just too much. He was struggling to hold himself back, and he wanted more from her than just this. “Wait, stop, please.”

He pushed her shoulders back, and she looked up in confusion to see him shaking his head at her. Kylo grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, then slipped his hands under the hem of her dress, finding her braless beneath as he’d expected. He claimed her mouth, firmly invading her with with his tongue this time before she could pull away, and pinched her nipples until she squirmed.

They broke apart, and she led him back to the bedroom, where he slowly undressed her and kissed all the parts he’d neglected during the urgency of her heat, moving over her with languid tenderness. Rey moaned at the slow build of warmth, returning his caressing with a gentle exploration of his body that she hadn't had time for before.

“You have so many scars, I didn't notice before,” she murmured, following up by kissing the ones she found on his shoulder and upper bicep. Her hand gently traced his ugliest scar, on the right side of his abdomen, and he closed his eyes and gasped. Rey pulled her hand away, looking up at him worriedly. “Sorry, does it hurt?”

“No, I just…” He held her gaze, seeing nothing but warmth and concern in her eyes. Kylo tilted his head, frowning. “It doesn't disgust you? My scars?”

“Of course not,” she scoffed. “I love you, I don’t care what you look like. You're absolutely beautiful, anyway, a few scars won't change that.”

And to prove her point, she pushed him off of her, reversing their positions, and proceeded to delicately kiss and trace her tongue along every scar she found, even the one on his side. He laid back and let her, lightly cupping the back of her head and combing his hand through her hair.

“What's it from?” She asked as she pressed kisses into his side. He shook his head.

“It's a bad memory. Ask me again later.” She studied his face in surprise, he had been open and honest with her questions until this one, but he gently pulled her up to straddle his waist and slid his wide hands down to her hips. “Rey. I want to be inside you. Please.”

“Yes,” she sighed, sliding her hand down the hard muscle of his chest and abdomen before taking him in hand and fitting him to her. He groaned and they both closed their eyes as she slowly eased down over him. “Kylo, look at me,” she begged suddenly. “I want to see your eyes.”

He opened them in surprise, his hands flexing over her hips, and a lovely blaze of lust in her hazel eyes met his gaze. She rolled her hips, pulling him deeper and watching his face avidly as he groaned in pleasure and thrust upwards, filling her completely. Rey leaned forward to kiss him, holding herself with her hands on the flat planes of his chest. She drew back before he could deepen it, leaning away so she could look down at where they met. His eyes followed hers, and he thrust up with an involuntary moan.

“You like seeing that,” she said softly, a hint of curiosity in her voice. She leaned back further, bracing her hands on his thighs and letting him take control of their pace.

“Yes, I do.” He heaved into her, making her whole body bounce on top of him, and his eyes widened to take her in, the sight of her leaning back and shuddering eliciting a low groan from him. “I like how... your body moves… when I’m fucking you.”

She closed her eyes, her soft, lazy moans giving way to higher, piercing cries, and she gripped his thighs with bruising strength, her nails digging into his flesh.

“Oh, God, Kylo… don’t stop…”

Dimly, he was aware of the sound of his phone somewhere in the room, the faint sound of the grim country music of Renata’s ringtone registering. He closed his eyes too, gripping the swell of Rey's ass to hold her still while he rocked into her.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered with a growl. He wanted to hurry, but he couldn't leave her unfulfilled.

He looked up to see her startled reaction and her cheeks burned as she realized what he’d said. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and held the first two fingers up to his lips, inviting him to wet them for her, and he did, his breath catching at the erotic gesture. He dropped his eyes to watch her, slowly at first and then swiftly, firmly pressing down and rubbing in a tight circle. It wasn't long before he felt her trembling and tightening around him, and she cried out when she came, a high, wordless keening.

He lifted her a little when he finished, holding her above his knot, and she whined in protest when she realized it.

“What - why? Kylo?”

“My phone,” he panted as she nestled her head under his chin. He stroked her hair soothingly as they both came down. “I’m sorry. We have too many obligations.”

He could feel her nod against his chest. “It's alright, I know. I’m just selfish. I want you all to myself again.”

“Don’t worry, you'll have me. Now that we're mated… You don’t have to take the suppressants constantly.” He wondered if she knew that, or if anyone had bothered to tell her of the inherent dangers to an omega’s body that came from overuse. “It's not good for you, anyway.”

She propped herself up on his chest, her brows furrowed in thought. “I’m not ready to have kids, Kylo… We have so much going on, and-”

“That's fine. Hell, I don’t even know if I really want kids,” he told her honestly. He was worried she might not like that, but he was making every effort to be open with her, despite his inclinations to keep his thoughts to himself. But Rey looked confused. “You said you have an implant,” he prodded.

“Oh… Yes, but I thought… We're supposed to be more fertile, so it's possible to breakthrough-” she frowned as he shook his head.

“You don’t have to go off them completely. Just… once in a while, if you want to,” he explained, and she blushed adorably. “But you should keep getting the backup shots, just in case.”

“Ugh, this is so fucking complicated!” She kissed his chest, and then she rolled off of him, poking around their discarded clothes until she found his phone. It rang again in her hand, and she smirked at the ringtone. “Oh, that's definitely Renata,” she laughed without looking, holding it out to him.

He answered as Rey disappeared into the bathroom. “Yeah?”

“What’s my song, Skywalker?”

“ _ Call to Arms _ ,” he answered immediately. “Sturgill Simpson. You hillbilly weirdo.” But he was smiling, despite his words. If she was using their codes, it meant she had a secure connection.

“I’m a born-and-bred redneck, thank you very much. Hillbillies are from Arkansas.” She corrected. Kylo sighed in relief at their coded exchange.

“Nat, I’m so glad you're out-” he started.

“I’m not,” she snapped quickly.

“What did my my mother do?” He asked, bracing for the worst. She knew the Knights would be divided, it was the perfect time to try something to regain control over him, like a hostile takeover of his company, or-

“ _ Your mother _ is a godsend. I know you hate her, but I’m having a hard time understanding why. No,” she said in a grim tone, “I’m out, but they couldn't find a body. Armitage is still alive. And Phasma’s turned State’s evidence.”

“ _ Fuck!” _ He heard the bathroom door open and nodded at Rey's worried expression. She came over to sit beside him, and he gratefully took her hand. “State’s evidence against who?”

“All of us. Including her husband, apparently. Leia is still taking our side, but she's stepping down from her tech company, and Ishida has thirty days to leave the country. Rey, too.” She sounded as furious as he was. “I've got to go, I’m going to collect my people from your mother's care and meet you out there. If you have to flee for some reason, there's a creek out back, follow it to its source.”

“Okay. Alright.” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry I brought this on you, Nat.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Hux started this war, and he's gonna wish I’d done my job right. That son of a bitch. I’ve got nothing to lose, now.” He’d never heard her voice so cold and menacing. “Next time I see him, I'll rip his fucking throat out and pour silver down it.”

“Jesus, Argent.”

“They came after Innara, Kylo. Thank God, Ishida was there. They had gold.” Rey made a noise of discomfort, and he realized he was squeezing her hand to tightly. He relaxed his grip, but she only looked up at him worriedly.

Somewhere in the biology of shapechangers, way back in the days of the Mayan and Incan reign, the werecats in South America had developed a weakness for gold, rather than the traditional silver. Their lore claimed it was a curse for the failure of the famed Jaguar Knights in defending their homeland from Western invaders, but over time even the Far East breeds like Innara's bengal tiger heritage had been afflicted. The curse had turned into more of a boon nowadays, as silver was easy to come by and working a soft metal like gold into a blade or bullet was difficult and time-consuming.

And someone had gone to Renata's home, knowing she would be away after Hux, with the intention of murdering or possibly abducting her mate. This wasn't just an attack of opportunity, they had planned this out, accounting for every known detail.

“They've been plotting this for a long time,” he said softly. “I don’t know about Phasma. She followed us over the Bay, but Finn shot her engine to death… Gold weapons aren't easy to come by.”

“No. It wasn’t a hurried job, either.”

“Who was it, Renata? Who came after her?” He was terribly afraid he knew the answer, and he cursed himself for not paying more attention to his instincts.

“Bazine and Mitaka. Mitaka’s dead, Innara took his head off.” His fault for assuming omega meant weak and forgetting that Renata’s omega was a two-hundred-and-fifty-pound tiger.

“Well. That's one down, I guess,” he took a deep breath. “We’ll see you soon. We brought Finn, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know. Tell him Rose says they should both stay put.”

“He's not going to like that.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’ve cornered my mate.” He still sounded coldly furious, and both werecats turned to Rey, wide-eyed, before Nat hastily grabbed Innara’s arm and yanked her out of the way, into the opposite hallway.
> 
> Rey gulped in relief, making a quick exit through the path he’d cleared for her, not caring that he kept his hand firmly on her lower back and pulled her down to the couch with him. She was still clutching her tea, trying desperately not to slosh it anywhere, and Kylo plucked it out of her hands and set it on the coffee table as he leaned in to study her face.

As it turned out, Finn did not like that. At all. Any of it. Kylo sat silently on the couch while the werepanther paced, pausing every once in a while to work his mouth vaguely in the direction of one of the wolves, before stomping around again.

“Who does she think she is? I’m the alpha, I get to say what we do, she's my mate,” he growled to no one in particular. Rey was having none of that line, however.

“Oh, you alphas and your need to control everything. Some of us are capable of defending ourselves, you know?” Her glare took in Kylo as well, though he shot her a hurt look. “She could be protecting you. Or maybe she's working on something.”

Finn stopped and stared at her. Then he rubbed the back of his neck with both hands and let out a huff of disgust. “You're right, I know you're right, but-”

“It's just instinct, Rey. You have them, too,” Kylo tried to back him up. Rey fixed her mate with a stubborn glare.

“Yes, but I’m still capable of defending myself and I know Rose.” She gave Finn a more gentle look. “You know she must be up to something. She wouldn't leave you alone if it wasn't important. Besides, she's good at what she does.”

“You know I hate that. ‘Oh, we need to do something stealthy, send Rose, no one will notice another stray cat.’” He shook his head, going to the door. “I left her, remember? To help you."

Rey gasped in shock and hurt at the accusation in his tone, but held out her hand to stop Kylo from responding. Finn seemed to rethink what he’d said, he turned back towards her with a softer gaze. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I’m gonna go run it off, okay?”

They both nodded, and Rey moved from the edge of the couch to sit by Kylo once the door slammed shut. She nudged his shoulder and he lifted his arm so she could snuggle into his side. “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble,” she sighed. “And everyone else.”

“No, Nat was right. They've been planning this for awhile. You just happened to give them the opportunity they needed. If it weren't for you… I’d have gone after Armitage myself, and they'd probably have succeeded in killing me.” He rubbed her shoulder. “Don’t, Rey. I refuse to regret anything I've done involving you.”

She gave a wordless hum of agreement, slipping her around behind him and hugging him tightly, her forehead pressed against his chest. Kylo rubbed her back and watched the subtitles on the muted TV, a live watch of his parents’ beachfront condo, where the police had been led by Renata and Ishida to believe he’d escaped to.  


 

Rey hadn't known what to expect from Renata’s mate, given that Kylo explained she was British-Indian and a weretiger, but the graceful, green-eyed woman hardly looked like a shapeshifter, let alone one with such a massive animal form. They had arrived just after sunset, Renata and Innara and Ishida, and if she thought Innara was a surprise, she was even more shocked to see the muscular, but small, ruff-faced lynx with the same pale blonde fur as Renata’s hair, padding alongside the tiger and the wolf like a cub. Ishida carried a worn army green duffle bag in his mouth, radiating the smell of silver along with Renata's crisp, fresh water and tobacco scent. Nat herself had small backpack that seemed to have been made especially for her to put on and take off in her animal form. The scent of gunpowder lingered heavily over it.

She had opened her mouth to say something when Kylo pulled her in tightly and whispered in her ear. “Whatever you do, don’t say anything like ‘cute or adorable.’”

So she held her tongue as Kylo opened the door for them and let all three pass wordlessly down to the bedroom on the opposite end of the big trailer home. The whole place creaked ominously with every step of the big tiger, and as soon as the door closed it abruptly stopped.

“I've never seen a lynx before. It must be useful for stealth,” she whispered finally. He raised his eyebrows, hiding a smile.

“I didn't know you could be so diplomatic.” Rey rolled her eyes, getting up from the couch.

“There's a lot about me you don’t know.” She padded barefoot into the kitchen, already wearing her flannel pajama bottoms and the black band T-shirt she'd stolen from him. “I’m going to make tea, do you think anyone else will want some?”

“Innara and Ishida probably. Nat will make her own coffee.”

“Tea sounds wonderful, love. There's double-bergamot Earl Grey in the cabinet above the sink.” Rey had paused, dumbstruck, at the beautiful, exotic older woman who came out of the hall, also barefoot and wearing pajamas. She nodded respectfully at the large man taking up most of the couch. “Hello, Kylo. I killed one of your Knights yesterday, did you hear?”

He blinked at her as if uncertain how to respond, brows furrowed worriedly. “I’m sorry about that, but I’m glad you're uninjured.” He managed, finally.

“Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. Renata might, though.” She breezed past him to the kitchen, where Rey was fumbling getting the gas range to light. “Oh, that one's always touchy, here, let me. I’m Innara, by the way.”

“Rey Kenobi,” she held out her hand and Innara shook it warmly. She hunted down some mugs while the other woman filled the copper kettle and set it to boil. “Um. Is your other friend going to want any?”

“Ishida? No, he's a coffee-drinking traitor now.” She grinned, giving Rey a conspiratorial wink. “Speaking of which, where about are you from?”

“I grew up in care, mostly.” Rey explained in a quiet voice. “In London for the longest part, but I got shuffled around a lot. Specialized fosters are hard to find.”

“Hmm. So you don’t know where you were born, then? No parents on file?”

“No. I was found in a church in Glasgow. They did an investigation, but…” She shrugged, leaning against the counter as Innara poured hot water over the teabags. “I was apparently feral as a child. They sent me to a behavioral school until I was… Ten, I think. It’s funny, I don’t really remember being all that aggressive. I just didn’t really like people.”

Innara sipped her tea thoughtfully, fingers drumming against the ceramic cup. “Do you know the name of the church?”

“I… No. I suppose it’s in my file somewhere.” She gave the weretiger a questioning tilt of her head. “Why do you ask?”

“Well… Finding information is what I do, love.” She set down her tea and rummaged in the kitchen drawers, finding a bit of scrap paper and a pen. “So… church in Glasgow. Catholic church?”

“Anglican.”

“And you were two-ish?” Rey nodded. “Wrapped in a blanket, in a carrier or a basket or anything else?”

“No, I was just sort of… wandering around.” She watched as Innara scribbled notes onto her bit of scrap paper. “When did they find out you had the lyncanthropy gene?”

“Primary school, mandatory testing.”

“Ahh. Hmm. But you said you were feral before that?” She seemed to be talking to herself, because she answered her own question. “Right, why waste money on one more abandoned brat…” She shook her head. “And after?”

“I’m not sure, only that I ended up institutionalized.”

“Hmm…”

“Innara,” Nat’s voice came from the hall, just as Kylo stood up to greet her. Her eyes flicked from her mate to Kylo and she gave him a quick smile. “I’m fine, your highness, relax.”

“Nat-”

“One second, Ky.” She held up her hand, purposefully walking to the kitchen where her mate had cornered Rey and peppered her with questions. “Innara. What are you doing?”

“We’re just talking,” the weretiger gave her a gentle smile. “Right, Rey?”

“Ahhh...hmmm,” Rey sipped her tea as an excuse, grateful for the interruption, but unwilling to hurt Innara’s feelings.

Renata gave her a penetrative look, and Rey had the feeling she was being read like an open book. She didn’t like it, and the kitchen was small, the two werecats blocking her exit. She backed into the counter, suddenly feeling trapped as the First Knight turned on her mate.

“What did I _specifically_ tell you right before we left Leia’s?” Nat demanded in a tone that did not allow for argument.

“Not to pry,” Innara said quickly. “But I wasn’t _prying_ , we were just talking-”

Renata held out her hand and snapped her fingers. “Give it to me.” Innara glanced at Rey for help, but she refused to get involved, doing her best to shrink against the counter, and she sighed, handing over the scrap of paper she had been jotting notes on. “You needed to take notes on a friendly conversation? Is there a pop quiz on Rey’s history coming up that I don’t know about?”

“Don’t be sarcastic, you were curious too. Besides, Leia was kind enough to shelter us-” Renata hissed, and Innara fell silent, dropping her gaze. Her mate shook her head in disgust, and Rey felt a sudden surge of sympathy, knowing how she would feel if it were Kylo looking at her like that. Like he was disappointed in her, or she’d displeased him somehow. She felt the whine rising in her throat and tried to swallow it, but she heard him launch off the couch to come to her aid.

“Renata.” His voice was different, low, commanding but somehow monotone, and it radiated power. Innara shrank back, and Rey shivered, glad he wasn’t speaking to her. The Knight’s hand twitched, claws extending briefly before she retracted them and forced them back to normal. Their eyes locked for what must have been the longest thirty seconds of Rey’s life, and she was afraid Renata wouldn’t submit and frightened of Kylo’s response.

Finally, the blond woman heaved a sigh and looked away with a grimace as if she’d tasted something sour. “Apologies. Kylo.” She forced out.

“You’ve cornered my mate.” He still sounded coldly furious, and both werecats turned to Rey, wide-eyed, before Nat hastily grabbed Innara’s arm and yanked her out of the way, into the opposite hallway.

Rey gulped in relief, making a quick exit through the path he’d cleared for her, not caring that he kept his hand firmly on her lower back and pulled her down to the couch with him. She was still clutching her tea, trying desperately not to slosh it anywhere, and Kylo plucked it out of her hands and set it on the coffee table as he leaned in to study her face.

“Rey. Are you alright?” She hummed softly and nodded her head, but he still looked worried, and she knew he sensed her anxiety.

“Can you - my pills - please?” Clearly relieved to be able to do anything for her, he got up and took her purse down from where it hung on the coat rack, finding the red-capped bottle and handing it to her.

“I’ll get you some water,” he insisted. He turned to the kitchen, where Nat and Innara were still arguing, and growled irritably. “Ladies, do you _mind_?”

Eying him cautiously, Renata guided her mate around Kylo’s hulking frame, half-dragging her by her elbow onto the front porch. “Renata, alpha, I didn’t mean-”

“Hush. Outside,” the Knight insisted, hurrying her through the door. Rey could still hear them arguing on the porch, but she couldn’t make out the words, although if she’d really wanted to snoop, she could change her ears and pick up every word. The scent of tobacco smoke filtered in, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Kylo brought her a glass of water and watched as she took her anxiety pill, then wrapped her in a soft throw blanket and pulled her into his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. The strong weight of him around her, enveloping her in his scent and the steady rise and fall of his chest, was a better treatment than any drug. She relaxed against him, and he kissed her temple.

“Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He kept kissing her, pressing his lips to her hairline and cheek and then ghosting them over her ear and neck, and she gave a mewling noise of pleasure. That seemed to encourage him, his kisses growing wetter and longer, interrupted by gentle touches of his teeth and tongue. “Kylo, not right now. I love you, I appreciate you intervening, but don’t, please.”

“Why? You’ve never pushed me away before.” His voice sounded so hurt, she almost gave in for a moment. Then she remembered how many people were around and the trailer that had once seemed unusually large felt almost claustrophobic and she felt her breath getting shallow again.

“Kylo, I’m having a panic attack and there are people everywhere. How can you possibly think now’s a good time?” She said, gesturing towards the porch. “And the walls here are paper-thin,” she added as an afterthought. “Finn will be back any minute, and your other Knight is still back there in the other bedroom.”

“So change with me and we'll find a secluded spot-” She cut him off, shaking her head, and he gave a low growl. “You're my mate, you will do-”

“I'll do _what_?” She snapped, warningly. He flopped back against the couch, one arm stretched out behind her along the back of it.

“Fine,” he said grumpily. Rey peered at him, frowning, but didn't say anything, instead picking up the TV remote to switch the TV off of mute. There was a helicopter view of the Organa-Solo’s beach house, showing police cars and snipers on the roof of the houses around it.

“This is the same house where Senator Organa and Han Solo were married,” the newscaster was saying. “I don’t know if any of you remember that scandal…”

“Wasn't she pregnant already and refused to name the father?” The woman beside him asked. Her colleague nodded.

“Not much of a scandal nowadays, but back then, to have a woman Senator openly pregnant and unmarried was quite unusual. I remember the media frenzy.” He launched right into the next bit. “Of course you know, Han Solo was killed in an accident when his car went over the side rail on the PCH. Their son, Ben Organa-Solo, survived, but the Senator declined to run in the next election.”

“You've really got to feel for Senator Organa here, you know,” the woman said the fakest sympathy Rey had ever see. “She's lost her brother and her husband and had to step down from two careers, now she's stepping down from Organa Tech to defend Renata Argent… What’s going on with this family?”

“Turn that shit off,” Kylo said miserably. Rey spared him a sympathetic glance and put it back on mute, but she couldn't help watching the closed captioning below. So that's what happened to Kylo's father. She leaned against him, feeling guilty for snapping before when he had gotten a little overexcited, and sighed as he draped his long arm around her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Renata,” Kylo said slowly, voice low and faintly menacing, but also worried. “I don’t… No. Don’t leave her with me! Are you crazy? No, Rey go with them, you could be hurt-”
> 
> She held up the taser and the handcuffs. “I've been armed, and I’m staying. He's going to rut isn't he? That's why you're all leaving and why he's been all handsy and jealous all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m taking a different spin on the whole a/b/o thing here, but the image of clingy, sex-crazed Kylo in handcuffs was... wellll... you're welcome ;-)
> 
> Also NOTE: This is FICTION. In the real world, the complications of this kind of behavior - both Kylo's domineering pursuit of Rey and her drugging him are NOT EVER acceptable in actual human relationships. This is a smutty fantasy where consent is blurred by hormonal behaviors that can't be controlled. Please remember consent in real life applications is extremely important.

Kylo’s other loyal knight, Ishida Noel, was as quiet and polite a house guest as anyone could ask for, although Rey reminded herself this was not their house. He had come into the room after Renata and her wife retreated to the porch, sighing at the sound of their raised voices, and quietly introduced himself to Rey, inclining his head towards Kylo. Then he took himself into the kitchen, and the scent of freshly-brewed coffee soon filled the room.

“Would you like a cup, Kylo? Before Nat drinks the rest of the pot?”

“No, but thanks,” he replied absently. He craned his head back, eyes following the other man as he moved around the kitchen and finally came to sit on the recliner across from them. Kylo's fingers dug into Rey's shoulder, holding her tightly against him, and she could feel his body tensed.

She frowned, wondering if there was some history between them. Did Kylo actually get along with  _ any _ of his so-called ‘knights?’ But Ishida made no further comment, opening the cover of his iPad and reading quietly. Rey watched the subtitles on the news, noting that Phasma was still cooperating with the police, however the DA had yet to bring any charges other than those levied at Renata Argent. They were still looking for Hux’s body, but the news station’s ‘shifter expert’ doubted the man was actually dead. Apparently it wasn't enough to spray silver bullets at them if none of those bullets passed through the heart.

Finn came in eventually, back from his quick meet-up with Rose under the cover of night, carrying a manilla folder in his mouth. His slit-pupiled eyes went directly to Rey, but as he padded over in her direction, Kylo extended a long leg, blocking his path. Finn’s eyes rolled and he laid the folder on the couch next to him before retreating to the bathroom to change and put on clothes. Rey reached over Kylo's lap to pick up the folder, and he caught her wrist with a slight growl.

“No, don’t,” he commanded, as if the object might explode and hurt her. Rey tugged her arm back and Kylo relented, giving her a guilty look. “Sorry, I just want to look at it first in case there's anything… gruesome or… upsetting or something…”

He mumbled under his breath as he thumbed through the collection of police reports and photographs. As far as Rey could tell, reading over his shoulder, the best evidence they had against him and his knights was for wire fraud and tax evasion. There were blurry photographs of what might be Renata on a roof with a tripod and a rifle, but there was no proof it was her. One picture showed what was clearly a lynx dashing through traffic, and Rey assumed it was taken after she tried to assassinate Hux and had to flee.

When Kylo was done shuffling through it, he glanced at Rey, waiting for her opinion, it seemed. She shrugged.

“If that's all they have, I don’t see much of a murder case,” she said, nibbling a hangnail. Kylo stuffed everything back inside and tossed it to Ishida, who produced a pair of glasses from a pocket and reviewed the information quickly.

“She's right, they don’t seem to have anything other than witness testimony and hearsay on the attempted murder charges, but… Tax evasion is a serious crime in the U.S. You could be looking at serious time.” He tapped his lips, thoughtfully. “Unless you could make a case for donating time and services to a major nonprofit.”

Finn came back into the room, dressed in his usual black shirt and pants and faded bomber jacket and Rey smiled up at him.

“How was Rose?” She started to get up, to go hug her friend, but Kylo’s arm around her was solid an unmoving. She settled for just holding her hand out and clasping his wrist, and even then her mate grumbled jealously.

“Rose is good. She and Dr. Holdo are working opposite shifts to cover the non shifters just in case anyone decides to try anything. Kaydel is taking over Leia's job for now,” he reported. “They were all concerned for you, but I tried to tell them this is where you want to be.” He shrugged. “Rose understands. Poe and Jess don’t really get our mating rituals, and he  _ really _ doesn't like Kylo.”

“Well, it's not up to him who I choose to mate with, and I don’t care if he doesn't like it,” she fumed. And then stilled. Kylo had snaked both arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, and she could sense the glare he was giving Finn.

“Rey is mine now. Tell your grubby human friends they can fuck off,” he hissed. Rey frowned at him in surprise. She knew he was jealous and possessive, and had prepared herself to expect it, but this was a whole new level.

Finn just raised his eyebrows and backed away, exchanging a puzzled look with Rey before he went and made himself coffee, sitting at the kitchen bar and plugging in his headphones. She opened her mouth to ask Kylo why he was being so overly possessive, but Renata and Innara coming back in from the porch interrupted her.

The other omega went straight to Rey, kneeling before her and Kylo in a shocking display of submission. She felt Kylo's breath catch uncomfortably, and his gaze moved quickly to Renata, who stood nearby with her arms folded across her chest, watching grimly.

“I must apologize, Rey. It was completely wrong of me to pester you with questions.” She looked up and Rey smiled warmly, shaking her head.

“Don’t worry about it. Maybe later, when all this is… calmed down, you can help me look for my family,” she said softly, reaching out to touch Innara’s shoulder in a friendly, soothing gesture. The werecat took a deep breath, her hand briefly coming up to squeeze Rey's. She started to turn to Kylo and balked, her eyes suddenly back on Rey's.

“I - I know you don’t know me very well and have no reason to help me, but I beg of you to intercede with your mate on my behalf. I’m afraid I have wronged him also, and I cannot…” Rey realized the woman was trembling, and she frowned. Beside her, Renata laid a hand on her head and gritted her teeth, as if this were just as painful to her.

“Tell them all of it, Innara,” she commanded softly. Innara took a breath, steeling her shoulders, and looked up at her mate briefly. Nat nodded encouragingly.

“Senator Organa - Kylo's mother - asked me to research you. I don’t think she means anything untoward, or I would not have agreed, I am certain she likes you quite a bit, actually, but now that you are mated to her son, she is curious-”

“You cornered and interrogated Rey at my mother’s request?” Kylo asked, and Rey felt an involuntary shiver down her spine. His voice was cold and low, but the way he clipped off each word was more menacing than she had ever seen him.

“Alpha, please,” she found herself begging. “She didn't hurt me. I’m fine. And your mother sheltered them. She was just trying to repay her for her kindness. Please, Kylo.” She clutched his arm, feeling all the hard muscle taut beneath her hands as if he were using every ounce of his physical strength to hold back.

He looked up at Renata, their gazes locking for a moment before the First Knight looked away in a measured display of submission. “Did you know about this?”

“She asked a lot of questions about you while we were there, but I didn't think anything of it because Rey's already been working with her.” She frowned down at her mate and sighed. “I figured it out when I heard her with Rey in the kitchen, after I expressly told her not to pester the girl. But annoying as she is, Innara’s still my mate, Kylo. So, if there's punishment to be had, I’ll take it. For both of us.”

“Kylo-” Rey tried to catch his eye, feeling the anger rolling off of him and desperate to deflect it in anyway she could. “Please. Let's go for a walk or something-”

“Shut up, Rey,” he growled.

Rey sat back, immediately letting go of him. In fact, she didn't even really want to touch him at all. But she was too shocked to try and get up. She just stared at him, disgust and hurt plain on her face.

“You're both forgiven,” he snapped. “And I don’t want to hear another fucking word from any of you.”

Renata frowned, peering at him closely, but she was distracted by soothing her silently crying mate. They sat on the floor to Rey's right, between the couch and the recliner where Ishida had been watching the entire exchange quietly. Glances were exchanged between him and Nat, but they didn't speak. No one spoke.

Kylo looped his arm around Rey's shoulders, yanking her back against him when she tried to get up. She sighed in frustration.

“Where do you think you're going?” He said in that same menacing tone. There was a trace of neediness beneath it, almost a whine, and Rey looked up at his hurt expression.

“You told me to shut up. I’m not exactly thrilled to sit next to you right now,” she growled, her words fiercer than she intended.

“But I need you. I need to…” She watched his pupils widen as he looked at her, and she shook her head, exasperated.

“I already said no,” she reminded him. But she relaxed against him, the hurt and anguish in his eyes at her sharp words was hard to ignore. “Just keep your hands G-rated, okay?”

The third time Rey had to slap his hand away from fondling something, she had had enough. She got to her feet irritably, shoving his hands off of her.

“I’m just going to make some herbal tea and go to bed.” She told him firmly. “To  _ sleep _ . If you can't manage that, you can stay out here on the couch.”

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her down into his lap, and his wide hand rested threateningly over her throat and jaw. “Just let me touch you, I can make you change your mind, my sweet, beautiful omega-”

Suddenly, Renata got to her feet and pulled her mate up with her.

“Alright, that’s it, everyone out!” She stopped Rey as she disentangled herself from Kylo with a slight shake of her head. “No, not you, kiddo. You get to stay here with him.”

“What?”

“Oh, my. I was wondering if it was that,” Innara said softly. She winked at Rey as Nat hurried her towards the door. Ishida seemed to have picked up on whatever it was as well, he had tapped Finn’s elbow to get his attention over the headphones and gestured to the door.

Kylo stood up behind her, encircling her waist in both arms and hugging her against him, making some kind of rumbling noise in his chest that was halfway between a growl and a sort of purr. Rey sighed irritably.

“Will you please  _ stop? _ ” She grumbled. But when she caught that injured look in his eyes again, she relented. Renata pulled a pair of reinforced steel handcuffs from among the many pockets of her magic backpack, and pressed them into Rey's hand. She stared at them blankly. “Umm… What-”

Nat added a black, rectangular box-thing with twin metal prongs on one end and a red button. Rey frowned down at it, and the werecat placed her keyring with multiple keys on top of it.

“Don’t be afraid to use that, if I can shake it off, Kylo will be even harder to stop. Small round one goes to the hand cuffs. Don’t let him maul you, make him earn it or he'll never stop. There's plenty of food in the fridge and the pantry, feel free to help yourself. You might have to make him eat and drink, if it lasts longer, good luck with that-”

“Try the Nutella, it's easy to smear on things,” Innara winked again before Ishida and Finn dragged her through the door. Renata was blushing furiously and refused to meet Rey’s eyes.

“Yeah, uhm… There's peanut butter, too, I guess. Ah, I wouldn't normally suggest this, but… Kylo's never had a regular lady before, it wouldn't surprise me if this is his first time with this. There's a power you have as an omega,  _ his _ omega...” She glanced back towards the door regretfully. “I wish Innara could explain it, but if I don’t get her out of here, I’m gonna lose  _ my _ mind. Anyway… There's a kind of  _ voice _ , if you can make it work, he'll do whatever you ask. But it's risky, you have to mean it with all your will…”

“I'll figure it out. It's sort of the opposite of that command voice you alphas have, isn't it?” Renata looked impressed at her quick understanding.

“Yeah, sort of.” She glanced at Kylo and bit the inside of her cheek in a worried expression. “He won't be able to significantly hurt you, we're wired too hard to protect, but it's up to you to monitor yourself. There’s a box under the bed in the master bedroom with… You know, lubricants, just…” She was flushing crimson now. “Don’t judge us, alright? There’s other stuff I’d appreciate you not looking too closely at. So, ah… You got all that, kid?”

“Renata,” Kylo said slowly, voice low and faintly menacing, but also worried. “I don’t… No. Don’t leave her with me! Are you crazy? No, Rey go with them, you could be hurt-”

She held up the taser and the handcuffs. “I've been armed, and I’m staying. He's going to rut isn't he? That's why you're all leaving and why he's been all handsy and jealous all night.”

“Yep. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner, I guess the mating bite tamed him for while. Usually it's triggered by the omega’s heat, but maybe he's feeling the need to reinforce his claim with all these people crowding you.” She shrugged. “We'll take Finn’s car and camp out back, but you can take the truck in the barn if you have to get away. It's the key with the GM logo. Don’t leave him alone too long, though, our alpha brains get really fucking dumb. I chewed off my claw once because I couldn't get it untangled from a blanket, so…” Rey swallowed. Kylo's arms were still tight around her. “If you make eye contact, keep it until you're ready to release him, and don’t make any signs of submission unless you're ready to-”

“To submit. Right. I think I can handle him,” she laughed at the werecat's surprised face. “I've got a whole bottle of lorazepam if I absolutely have to resort to alternatives.”

Renata blinked, then chuckled. “I had my suspicions about you, but now I see they were all true. If it comes to that, tell him it was my idea.” She winked, and Rey grinned.

“Good. Now go so I can lock him up before he loses himself completely.”

“Right.” Nat gave her one final, narrow-eyed glance before walking out the door. “Text me tomorrow when you're both… decent again.”

“No, Rey,” that low purr sent shivers down her spine, and for a second she felt just as lust-crazed as he was. “Rey, I'll hurt you, go with them.”

“Kylo,” she said his name carefully, turning in his arms. “If you want me to go so badly, why are you holding on so tight?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watched him, shaking her head. She could believe Renata had chewed off a claw, watching Kylo struggle with the laces of his boots like a kitten with no opposable thumbs. Sighing, she batted his hands away and intied them, then helped him ease them off. The rest of his clothes were shredded, hopefully they could find something for him to wear whenever he came back to normal.
> 
> “Alright, sit down in the recliner,” she ordered. He gave her a pleading look, almost pouting, and ran his hands through his hair. I don’t know if I've died and gone to Heaven or Hell, she thought, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

I…” His eyes widened and he pressed his nose into her neck suddenly, gulping in her scent like he was suffocating without it. “God, you smell good. Will you let me fuck you? Please?”

“Yeah, alright, big guy, relax,” she scoffed at him, laughing. “I thought you wanted me to leave.”

“I don’t want you to go, I just… You're so beautiful and soft and I love you and I’m losing my mind, I think,” he mumbled into her neck between kissing and licking her skin. “I’m _definitely_ losing my mind.”

“Okay. We're going to play a sex game, does that sound fun to you?” If he noticed the mischievous gleam in her eye, he didn't say it. He stopped making out with her neck long enough to look at her and nod eagerly. “Right. First, I want you to take off your clothes.”

She watched him, shaking her head. She could believe Renata had chewed off a claw, watching Kylo struggle with the laces of his boots like a kitten with no opposable thumbs. Sighing, she batted his hands away and intied them, then helped him ease them off. The rest of his clothes were shredded, hopefully they could find something for him to wear whenever he came back to normal.

“Alright, sit down in the recliner,” she ordered. He gave her a pleading look, almost pouting, and ran his hands through his hair. _I don’t know if I've died and gone to Heaven or Hell_ , she thought, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I thought… you said… sex?”

“Yes. Sit down there and be a good boy and I'll ride you in a minute,” she promised.

He didn't seem to believe her until she tugged her shirt off, then he happily sat down and watched her every move avidly as she undressed. And she thought his gaze was intense before _. Good Christ, that should be illegal._

She walked over and pulled his wrists up over his head, leaning over him at the right angle to distract him with her naked breasts. It worked perfectly, he didn't even seem to notice the handcuffs, his mouth latched firmly over her nipple, until she was climbing into his lap.

“Rey? Why am I in… metal… things?” Rey fought and failed to hide her amusement, giving him a little mischevious smile. She was going to remember this forever. _Metal… things._  

“That's the game, love. We're going to see how well you can fuck me with your hands tied up.” She was already wet, gently moving her hips over him, and it didn't take much effort for her to reach down and adjust him to slide inside her. They both moaned at the sensation, and he brought his cuffed arms down around her as she braced herself on his shoulders. He bucked upwards experimentally, and she was filled with his cock completely in a few movements of their hips.

“I like this game,” he said softly, nudging her head aside to lick and nip at her neck. His hands settled on the curve of her bottom, holding her down while he thrust within her. Rey whined in pleasure, and he moved faster, sucking a bruise around his mating bite on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you're-” God, he was strong! “-enjoying it.” She couldn't breathe with the strength of him rocking into her, she had to find a way to slow him down. “Easy, Kylo. You want me to come don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I want to feel you-”

“Then slow down a little so I can touch myself. You want to see that, I know you do,” she pleaded. Immediately, he paused, leaning back so he could see her reach between them.

He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, enchanted by the simple, quick movements of her two fingers. Slowly his pace increased again, but this time she was ready for it, working herself with firm strokes as he came inside her with a wild howl. His knot swelled, and the feel of it as she contracted around him, holding her open while he shuddered and released inside her, eventually triggered her own climax.

He pulled her against his chest as she moaned his name, and she wanted badly to reach her own mark on his wrist, to lick and suck, and reinforce that this glorious, stupid man-beast was _hers._

He groaned when she reached around her side to find his wrist with her hand, fingers circling the slightly raised puncture wounds, and she huffed in surprise when he came all over again without his knot even deflating.

“I’m sorry, Rey, didn't I take care of you?” He was half incoherent, mumbling into her neck again, and it took her a minute to understand. She laughed, smoothing his sweat-damp hair from his face, and kissed him.

“I think I rather took care of myself, but I got there, don’t worry.” She kissed his eyes, his cheeks and jaw, and held his face in her hands, pressing their heads together. “Don’t worry about me, Kylo. You've been an excellent teacher."

“Oh... Is that right?" She hummed in reassurance and he sighed contently, his breathing easing back to normal. “I adore you. You're my favorite thing in the world. My favorite person. Favorite everything.”

She laughed, shaking her head, and he tensed, his hips moving unexpectedly. He groaned as he slid his hands back to rest on her ass to hold her while he thrust weakly, his cock suddenly expanding again inside her.

“Really? Again? How long does it last?” She wasn't annoyed, just slightly exasperated, but he looked up at her with sudden, wide-eyed concern.

“Are you alright? Am I… I shouldn't hold you down, I’m sorry. I don’t know how long it… I told you, I've never been with an omega before you. So I've never been in rut, but… It’s supposed to be no more than twenty-four hours.” He stole a glance at her as if afraid she might judge him, or be frightened or something. She just nodded and played with his soft hair, waiting for him to go on. His ears quivered and shifted, and she grinned as she stroked the incredibly soft fur at the base. “It'll probably last a little longer, with you. They say it does, anyway. When you have a mate. We’ll sync up eventually so it's not so… difficult for you.”

“Hmm. Well, I guess we'll see, I suppose. Sync up?”

“Yes. When you're in heat. They… We'll have it together.” His eyes rolled back as she idly rubbed at his solid black ears, a little large even for a wolf, and she felt him finally deflate enough that she could lift off of him. She tried to duck out from under his arms and he whined and held onto her.

“You're alright, I’m not going far. Relax.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

“I still need you to move your arms, Kylo." She almost made eye contact, then remembered Nat’s warnings and patted his arm with her hand. “Come on, love. Let me up.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

She climbed off his lap and turned away, grabbing his ruined shirt to mop them both up until she felt at least a little less gross walking around someone else’s house. Kylo was going to have to buy Renata a new chair, at the very least.

“Let's go to the bedroom, alright?”

He was up and following her in a second like a stray dog after a piece of food. Rey turned to reach for his hand, and made the mistake of catching his gaze. The naked lust and need shone even in his dark human eyes, and he lunged forward, managing to loom over her even in handcuffs.

Rey swallowed, something in her shrinking under that commanding gaze, her instincts recognizing the implicit demand and flooding her body with arousal. _Yes, your alpha needs you, give him what he wants._

She found herself abruptly pinned against the wall by Kylo's heavy mass, the futility of the handcuffs evident as he caught one of her hands and then the other and held them up over her head, finding his mating bite and fitting his teeth against it, sinking them in until Rey whined in pain.

Quickly, he licked over her flesh to soothe it, moving his insistent warm mouth up to lap at the scent glands behind her ears and nip along her earlobe. She was panting heavily with arousal, but couldn't get him to let go of her hands long enough to lead him back to the bedroom.

“Rey, turn around,” he commanded into her ear.

She did, giving in if only because it meant he had to let go of her for a brief moment. His breath along the back of her neck was feverishly hot, and her whole body trembled when he licked the nodes below her jaw, hands now gripping her waist firmly.

“Oh, fuck, Kylo,” she tried to pry his hands away, but he slammed her back against the wall with just his firm chest, holding her still. She should have been frightened at how easily he dominated her even when handcuffed, but she wasn't able to muster the willpower to resist with all her strength.

“Yes, little omega, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he breathed out against her neck and then inhaled deeply, moaning at her sweet scent and the way her body arched into his. He sounded almost angry, growling through clenched teeth, and she whined pitifully, her hands scrabbling for purchase against the wood-paneled wall. “I know you want me. You want my big fucking cock to make you come again.”

“I do,” she panted. She felt her reasoning brain retreating behind a wave of hormones, and knew she was murmuring nonsense. She was aching to the point of pain, almost as much as her heat, but her body wasn't gushing slick to ease their fun. “I _really_ do. But you have to be more gentle with me, please, Kylo.”

“What if I lick your sweet cunt? Do you want that?” He moved away from her a little, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief and shivery anticipation. He could be reasoned with, she just had to find the right incentive. _Yes, all day every day, please._ She leaned her head back and nodded eagerly.

“Yes, alpha, yes,” she heard herself saying. “Let me come for you, it'll be easier for us to fuck again, I promise.”

Buried far in the back part of her cringed at how needy and subservient she was being, but she couldn't make herself care. He wouldn't judge her for it anyway when it was exactly what he craved.

She felt him dropping to his knees and nudging her legs apart further so he could lap hungrily between them, not caring that she was already sticky and sweaty there. He made a noise, a choked-off groan, like she tasted good to him, and he arranged himself with his back against the wall beneath her, using his hands to hold her apart while his tongue caressed her everywhere in long, swift strokes.

Rey had to use his shoulders and the wall to hold her up, her legs buckling with the force of a climax that seemed to go on and on as he dragged it out, his mouth steadily sucking the hardened nub at her apex.

“K-Kylo, I can't, please, stop,” she whimpered, suddenly oversensitive everywhere. She turned, stumbling, and dropped to her hands and knees.

"Rey? Are you alright... did I hurt you?"

"No, I’m fine, I just got a bit... dizzy." Figuring she might as well go for it, she wiggled her hips suggestively, and he took the obvious offer and siezed her from behind with one wide hand. For a moment, he hesitated, and she could feel his hands shaking with the effort.

"Are you sure? I don’t think I can be... gentle," he mumbled hoarsely.

"Just fuck me, you idiot," she growled. God bless him, he was trying, but she knew how impossible it was to fight those hormones for any length of time, and her own body was responding to the scent and voice of her alpha  _needing_ her.

She turned her head and caught his eyes and he groaned, his last ounce of willpower drained completely, and he fucked her that way until her body throbbed and she couldn't breathe, roaring out a harsh shout as he finished and his knot swelled, stretching her wide around it.

He tugged at her, unable to figure out how to arrange them with his hands cuffed, and Rey talked him into putting his arms around her and carefully laying on the floor on their sides.

Kylo brushed her lank, sweaty hair back into a ponytail in his hand, the handcuff chain brushing loosely around her neck, as he used it to pull her head back gently, kissing her cheek and temple and his mating mark on her neck. He breathed in her scent greedily, his nose pressed to the base of her jaw, and murmured tenderly while they caught their breath.

“You're so beautiful. I don’t tell you enough.” No one in her life had ever told her she was beautiful as much as Kylo, but she just smiled and let him sing her praises. “I’m so glad you stayed, Rey. My Rey. My mate.”

“I would never have left you alone. You're my alpha.” She closed her eyes in pleasure as he shuddered suddenly, releasing again inside her. _Mine._ She hadn't thought much about the reality of being mated to him, too many things had happened, but Kylo needing her,  _begging_ for her, awoke something fierce in her heart.“You're the only thing that’s ever been truly mine, and I love you.”

“You do?” He breathed her in again, trying to taste if there was any hesitancy or falseness in her words. She rolled her eyes. “Ah, you do.”

She could hear the smug smile in his voice. “I love you, too. I love you so goddamn much, Rey. My whole life is falling apart and I don't even give a fuck, because I have you.”

They were quiet for moment, unpacking all of the baggage they'd both brought into this poorly-considered decision, and he laughed suddenly, his breath warm in her ear.

"I seriously fucked us both over so hard...  _and I’m happy._ I don’t know where we go from here, but I can't find it in me to regret it. Any of it."

“I know. We’ll figure it out.” She whispered soothingly. He nuzzled her neck, arms crushing her against him, and despite everything they faced, she still felt safe. Wherever he was, she would be safe.

“You feel… wider…” she said after a minute. It was such as strange feeling, being held open around him, but when she squeezed just slightly, finding that firmness there was pure bliss. He groaned, giving a few gentle thrusts, pushing his knot further within her, and Rey felt her body spasming unexpectedly with another shared orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, how do people live like this?” She gasped, trying to focus. They were talking about something important. And she knew from her heat that they both needed like a gallon of water, she should probably try to get him to eat something if she could distract him long enough. Hopefully get him to the bedroom so they weren't ruining  _every_ surface in Renata's house.

“The point is for you to be pregnant." He said fiercely. "You won't have heats then, and I won't want to fuck you like this,” he mumbled. “You don’t want that, though, so… that's why there are suppressants.”

“You don’t want kids either. We talked about this before.” She laughed at his indignant growl. “Well, we did.”

“I think I've changed my mind. But it's probably just… stupid hormones… fuck.” As soon as his knot deflated, she lifted her hips and slithered out from between his arms, not giving him the chance to try and hold her back. “Don’t leave, Rey! Wait! We were talking!"

He sounded truly upset, and she turned around to smile and beckon for him to follow. “Come on, I need water and so do you.”

He managed to get himself upright after a few halting tries, and Rey hurried to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to keep the door between them. She found a jug of water and another of orange juice, and set them both on the counter. There were also a couple packets of sandwich meat, and she tossed them to Kylo to occupy him while she opened the juice and took a long drink straight from the jug.

“What is this?” He asked, fumbling with the packages, finally giving in and using his teeth to tear them open. “Oh, it's turkey. Do you want any?”

She watched him swallow a handful of slices without even chewing and shook her head, thoroughly enjoying watching the oh-so-serious Kylo Ren fumble with handcuffs and eat lunch meat out of the package with his bare hands. _What is it they say? A good omega should be shackled up naked in the kitchen?_

She grinned, resisting the urge to demand he make her a sandwich. He seemed confused at the empty packaging after he devoured it all, shrugging and setting it aside on the countertop. Just as he started to crowd her, Rey shoved the water jug in his hands.

“Drink this, at least half of it, then drink some juice, too,” she ordered, setting the jug she was drinking from down and wiping her mouth. She rummaged through Renata's cabinets, finding a packet of biscuits and the promised Nutella.

She barely had time to scarf down one hazelnut-covered treat before he was behind her again, nuzzling her neck gently and pushing her hair aside to get at the scent glands behind her ears.

“You smell like me,” he declared with satisfaction. She dipped her finger in the jar and held it out towards his mouth. He sucked it clean while she managed to get another cookie, and she continued distracting him with things to lick while she ate the entire package of shortbread biscuits.

“Okay, love. Let's try finding the bedroom again, shall we?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We? What did he mean, ‘we?’ Who was he?
> 
> She turned to look, and found a large white wolf, gray in the muzzle and thin with age. Oh. She was like him. Alright then.
> 
> She followed the spirit wolf into the sleeping village, past the market that always smelled like fresh meat, along the strange, hard rocks that made up the path that the humans rode their metal beasts on, into a large, old building that smelled of old paper and wax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to make up for the lateness. I've been sick lately and had some unexpected things come up. Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Also note the chapter number has increased! I can't help it, there was just too much to cram into three more chapters.... Tbh, actually, I just needed more room for smut. Don’t judge me ;-)

They did actually make it to the bedroom, barely. The next two hours were a blur of semi-permanent bliss, interspersed with Rey bemusedly trying to think of ways to convince him to move, or give her a moment to readjust. Thankfully he was perfectly happy to go down on her anytime she asked, or more likely begged. She was absolutely sure she had not been nearly so overcome with hormones during her heat, given that she could at least manage basic thought processes. She had retrieved the promised lube without looking too carefully at the other items in the box, noting that it was a specialty brand specifically for shapeshifters. It helped stimulate her body to produce its own moisture, and she fully intended to make Kylo buy more as soon as they were in a more stable position.

“Ugh, Kylo. I need to _sleep_ ,” she turned her head to find him on his side, his eyes cleared somewhat, but that ferocious hunger still lurking, giving his face a deliciously feral look.

“You can sleep, I don’t mind,” he murmured absently. She sighed, taking a deep breath and trying not to be angry at what he was implying. His hand moved to massage her shoulders. “Take a nap, little Rey. I won't hurt you.”

“Kylo, I can't believe I have to _explain_ this, but you fucking me _while I’m asleep_ is a violation of my will and counts as sexual assault,” she turned and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling hard. “I know your brain is in there somewhere, and I hope you find it before I have to resort to criminality myself.”

He had been in and out all night, and she knew he was trying and helpless against his body's demands, but she couldn't hide the irritation in her voice. She wondered vaguely how many Ativan it would take to drug his hulking, lust-crazed body. Five, maybe?

He blinked and threw himself flat on his back, his chained wrists jangling as he drew his arms over his head. “You're right. I don’t know why I even thought that would be alright.” He sighed. “You should have gone with Renata and the rest. Or just chained me up outside like a mindless beast. _Fuck_.”

“Absolutely not. I’m right where I want to be. Actually, you're kind of adorable. Single-minded and obnoxious, but there's still something sweet about it.” She found enough strength and pulled herself onto his chest to look in his eyes. “It feels nice to be wanted.”

“Even when I casually imply I’m going to fuck you in your sleep?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “I don't know where that came from, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think you actually would have. You might have started to, but you're not completely gone in there.” She tapped his forehead, gently.

“If you want to sleep, you should probably go in the other room,” he said, meeting her gaze honestly. “I can't promise I won't get impatient and wake you up.”

“Lucky for you, I've got a solution for that,” she smirked. God bless Nat and her handcuffs. She had noticed the guest bed’s metal frame when they came in, and now she climbed up to straddle him while she unlocked the cuffs and looped the chain around the bars, refastening it securely while Kylo was distractedly mouthing her breasts. He flexed his arms and tried to move his hands, grunting with surprise. “Shhh… Don't freak out.”

“You're just going to keep me like this? How long are you planning on sleeping?” Rey felt the warmth of his breath on her hardening nipple, his length stretched invitingly between them, and decided maybe she could give him a little more now that she was fully in control.

She grinned down at him. “A few hours, I guess. But, _first_ …” She leaned up over him again, teasing him with her breasts in his face, and he dipped his head aggressively to suck her opposite nipple and almost her whole breast into his mouth. “Yes, do that, more,” she pleaded. As usual, he was happy to oblige any sensual request she made.

Eventually, he stopped, looking up at her with those wide, hungry eyes, his lips formed in a half-frown. “Please, Rey,” he whined, thrusting his hips upwards. “One more time, I need you.”

“I know, I know.” God, this man was going to kill her. She was already aching for him again, grateful for the lubricant she rubbed judiciously over his cock before she mounted him again. It worked like magic, letting her slide down almost fully, and in a few movements, she had him groaning and struggling beneath her, filling her all the way to the base. “Easy, alpha, be nice.”

He let her set the pace, rolling her hips to get him as deep as possible, letting it kindle slowly through her body. She leaned back, holding herself with one hand braced over his thigh.

“Look at me, Kylo,” she invited. When he opened his eyes, his gaze went immediately to where he disappeared inside her, and he groaned. She held her fingers up to his lips and he groaned again, greedily sucking them until she had enough moisture to slide them over her abused but needy heat. “You can go faster now, it's alright.”

He did, thrusting himself up into her with the same brutal, rough strength he had used all night, moaning her name as his chained hands fought the bars and he finally just closed his fists around them.

“ _Yes_ … Rey… Thank you…” He murmured absently, entranced by the swift movement of her fingers. Rey closed her eyes, finding her release with a high moan, riding out the pleasure mixed with a definite feeling of rawness in the whole of her sex.

“You're welcome… alpha…” She felt his release and curled herself over his chest, sighing contentedly as he swelled inside her. “Now try to relax, okay?”

“Rey…” He whispered after a few minutes, and she started, realizing she had almost gone to sleep. “Don’t go to sleep. I need you,” he begged. She pushed herself up and his eyes rolled with the thrill of her movement. But he persisted, surprisingly, trying ineffectively to shake his hair out of his face. “Don’t-”

“I know,” she said, gently smoothing his hair back. His dark eyes held a pained, worried look as he caught hers. “Just give me an hour, please?”

“No, I mean… I think I've lost my mind… I need you to… _God, fuck!_ ” He growled as he came again with an involuntary jerk of his hips, leaning his face into her neck while he struggled with himself. “I need you to take care of me.”

“Idiot. Of course I’m taking care of you,” she sighed, gently combing his hair back with her fingers. “You took care of me.” She smiled faintly. “I’m not going to just leave you like this, even if it is just overnight.”

“Okay. Okay, I trust you.” He kissed her neck, licking the sweat from her skin, and then his teeth came out and he tried to move his arms again. Rey watched in surprise as he dropped his head back on the bed with a groan. “Where did these handcuffs come from?”

“I'll give you one guess.”

“Oh, right. Argent. I knew that.”

Rey laughed, watching him try to force rational thoughts through his mind really shouldn't be so amusing, he'd already proven he was more than capable of overpowering her and couldn't be held accountable for his actions.

“Yes. She gave me a taser, too.”

“Good. Will you sleep in here with me?”

“Yes, but I want us both to drink something, first,” she grimaced, dragging herself off of him was harder than she expected. Her body definitely needed rest. And… Her nose crinkled at the mess they both were. “I'll be right back, I promise.”

She went hurriedly to find her anxiety medicine in the living room, then scavenged the kitchen for something to hide it in. Figuring they could both use something more substantial to eat, she put some canned stew in the microwave, and did a quick job of cleaning them both up with a wet washcloth while it was heating.

Kylo's eyes widened at the smell of food when she brought the bowl into the room, and he let her feed him all of it without much difficulty, followed by half a bottle of sparkling water she'd scavenged from the pantry. Rey ate her own hastily in the kitchen, hoping the lack of her presence in combination with the drugs would get him to rest.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she came back to the bedroom and was assaulted by his loud snores. The bedsheets were a mess, and the comforter had fallen to the floor, but she gratefully curled up next to Kylo's warmth and fell into an exhausted sleep.  


 

_“...Rey…”_

_The white-eared wolf lifted its muzzle, inhaling the familiar scent of juniper and heather, peering around the clearing for the source of the noise. She glanced back at her two male siblings, both a red-gray and as alike as blades of grass. She knew them by smell, her older brother had a dusky, damp scent like tree mold, while her younger brother carried the freshness of the snowy day of their birth._

_“...Listen!...”_

_It definitely there. She wasn't hearing things. She trotted forward, ears pricked towards the sound. At her left, her mother, who shared her white fur along her underbody and legs, whined softly. She cocked her head. Her mother's eyes drifted, and white-eared female realized she heard the sound too, even if her hopeless brothers didn't._

Go, _said the warm, kind eyes._ Go, you must.

_And the lonely female understood, finally. The sound was for her, and her alone. She saw some concern in her mother's eyes, and she stepped over to lick under her chin and rub her face against the familiar soft scent of the wolf who birthed her. But her mother backed away, a trace of loss in her eyes. She jerked her head, and her daughter heard the sound again. Why was there a human voice calling her? Was it calling her?_

_“...Rey! Come, now!...”_

_Rey. That was her name, but how did the voice know? She didn't even know it until she heard it just now. Rey._

_She had a name? Only humans and cats had names. She wasn't a human or a cat, so how could she have a name?_

_Her mother whined, again tilting her head, and she knew she had to go. She didn't want to, but… Wolves don’t have names. She could not be a wolf, anymore._

_“Rey,” said the strange, white-haired human elder when she found him at the edge of the village. “I’m afraid this won't be easy for you, but you must go and learn to be human, now. When you're ready to come back, we will be here.”_

_We? What did he mean, ‘we?’ Who was he?_

_She turned to look, and found a large white wolf, gray in the muzzle and thin with age. Oh. She was like him. Alright then._

_She followed the spirit wolf into the sleeping village, past the market that always smelled like fresh meat, along the strange, hard rocks that made up the path that the humans rode their metal beasts on, into a large, old building that smelled of old paper and wax._

_“Come back when you're ready,” the man said again. He was human, now, and when he reached down and put his hand on Rey's shoulder, she felt her form changing, her legs faltering. She reached with human hands to grasp one of the long wooden chairs before her, sobbing silently as over a profound loss, but the little girl didn't know what it was she had lost._

_She wandered the big, empty room on wobbling feet, touching everything, and when the humans came in the morning, they found the child on the steps before the altar, happily chewing on an old hymnal._

 

Rey awoke from the dream sweating, her breath tight in her chest, and found Kylo peering down at her from the wrong side of the bed, gently shaking her shoulders.

“Rey, wake up! We have to go, sweetheart.” Well, he certainly sounded more like himself. She turned to eye him carefully. “No, I mean it, I’m not… I’m not trying to fuck you, we have to get out of here, now!”

At his urging, she let her ears shift to the snowy white triangles. There was a sound in the distance, something like the baying of a hound, but it rattled inside her head as well as outside. Quickly, she got up, eyes wide with terror, begging her alpha to keep her safe.

“What is that?” She whispered as he came around the bed to take her hand. He was still completely naked, and she realized he must have shifted to get out of the handcuffs, something he wouldn't have done unless his rutting was over.

“Hellhounds,” he said grimly. Rey blanched. She had never heard or seen the beasts, but every magical being in existence recognized the inherent danger.

Bred by the church during the Inquisition, they were an abomination of half-werewolf, half-wolfhound, and they lived for one simple goal - to hunt and taste any altered-human blood they could find. If that was the sound of a Hellhound, that meant…

“Hunters? But how - they don’t send _Hunters_ after you for tax evasion!” She stopped as she realized he had guided her out the door while they were still both naked, his ancestral sword clutched in his other hand.

“No, the government doesn’t, but they aren’t the only ones with Hellhounds,” he explained grimly.

He moved his hand, and she gave a startled yelp as he lifted his klaive and sliced through the air, leaving a thin electric white line simmering in mid air. Deftly, he thrust the weapon into it, and it disappeared from sight like some kind of David Blaine trick, but she knew it was real. Kylo’s shoulders heaved, and she could see sweat on his forehead and smell something else, something that smelled like him but, brighter. Electric.

“I wasn’t even sure I could do that anymore,” he said with a relieved sigh.

He waved his hand and the white line disappeared. Rey was staring, her mouth slightly agape. Of course she knew some shifters had magic, little cantrips here and there, an enchanted coat that changed with their forms, poison of the claw or tooth, speaking with and controlling animals like Rose did with her stray cats - but she had never seen anything like what he’d just done.

He saw her staring and shook his head. “I’ll try and teach you later, if we make it. You should be able to learn most of my tricks, since we share the same auspice. But right now, we’ve got to find the others.”

In the distance, Rey could hear the Hellhounds again, and she shuddered, feeling Kylo’s energy shift around them and following suit. He jerked his head for her to go before him, knowing she was faster, and they took off following the scent trail of Finn’s car and Renata’s cigarettes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep, bone-rattling howl came, far too close, and Nat gave him a final nod, sinking into her feline form and dashing away, towards the sound, while Finn assumed his own animal shape, a mottled black that blended in the darkness better than the shadows themselves, and let Innara and Ishida lead the way while he kept their retreat covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update, but there's more Finn and Renata!

"But, I mean… you have heats, right? How do you… do you use a strap-” Innara giggled and Finn’s eyes widened as Renata shot him a _very_ dark look. Light flickering from the fire cast her face half in shadow and combined with her slightly-glowing eyes and the fangs she displayed, her hiss of disgust made him jump. “Alright, alright, I shouldn't have asked.” He held up his hands warrily.

“Have you never met another alpha female?” Innara asked curiously, ignoring her mate’s furious look. Finn shrugged.

“I've met Leia, but only once when I was giving Rey a ride home. We didn't exactly have a long heart-to-heart,” he explained.

“Ahh, well, you see… They do have an extra gland.” She caught Renata's arm and held up her right wrist with a mischievous smile. “And _my_ alpha has these lovely wide wrists-”

“Innara!” She jerked her arm away with a growl and Innara pouted, biting her lip as Nat got up and moved away.

Finn blanched, and beside him, Ishida chuckled. “If you're not prepared for the answer, maybe you shouldn't ask the question.”

The alpha in question paced upwind to light a cigarette, muttering curses and glowering in the direction of her house. Finn raised a brow at the werewolf, but he merely adjusted his glasses and went back to reading whatever was on his phone. Innara gestured crudely at her wrist then glanced over at her mate, leading Finn to follow her gaze, but he didn't quite catch the meaning.

“On a completely unrelated note, Finn, did you know that Renata is left-handed?” Ishida murmured.

“What does that have to do with-” He was cut off as she stalked back to their little impromptu bonfire and displayed her left wrist before him. She shook her head at Finn’s open mouth and the other two giggling.

“You're all ridiculous, you know. You’re over there on Reddit, Ishida, I know you have internet access. Google exists."

“Very limited access, actually,” he responded, giving her a bland look. Renata rolled her eyes. “Besides, it's always easier to demonstrate than explain.”

“I don’t need a demonstration!” Finn protested, finally putting it together. “Really, forget I even asked.”

“Oh, no,” Renata grinned. “I've only shown a few people, but the reaction is always worth it. You get the distinct honor of joining Kylo in that regard.”

Reaching to her left wrist, she bit her lip and unsnapped the soft, braided black leather cuff she always wore. It shifted with her, like her backpack, a gift from her very first lover that she cherished still, though Amilyn had gently ended things when she started working for Leia Organa, preferring to avoid conflict for the both of them. She grimaced at the slightly swollen band of soft flesh that circled her wrist. In its dormant state, it simply looked like a perfectly symmetrical white scar, but Kylo had to go and threaten Innara and then immediately go into a rut. She couldn't make her fearless leader regret his existence,but Finn suddenly seemed like a perfectly acceptable substitute.

“Nat…” Innara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You shouldn't-”

“He asked, Innara.” She held her wrist in front of Finn with a glare of challenge. His dark eyes moved slowly from her exposed wrist to her eyes. Renata waited. She could stare him down all night, if she had to. Instinctively, he growled, and she hardly knew what she'd done, all she knew was a blur of motion - fangs and claws and black fur in her mouth -

“ _HEY, YOU GODDAMN ALPHA ASSHOLES!!!”_

She felt the air tingle between where they circled, and leapt back away from the others, closing her eyes to avoid the strike, but Finn was unfamiliar with Ishida's magic. The summoned lightning cracked through the air, blinding him and throwing Renata a few feet further away. Ishida stormed between them, his hands held out with the threat of more magic to come.

“Honestly, Renata. That was indecent, even if he did ask for it.”

Renata climbed to her feet, her _human_ feet, and was about to apologize when she scented something besides Ishida's lightning in the air. With a curse, she dashed back to the group grabbing her strange magical backpack.

“We’ve gotta move, everyone get your shit together. Ishida, put the fire out, now!”

Finn stood there blinking stupidly at everything, mostly naked but for the scraps leftover when he changed, watching the werewolf raise both hands up in the air, palms upward, as a sudden feeling of cold heaviness built. It was a little like the energy displacement of shapeshifting, but when Ishida abruptly flipped his hands over and brought them down, a torrent of water gushed out of the thin air.

He gave the almost generically-average beta male a new look of respect. Gifts varied greatly between shifter communities and tribes, but they were mostly small things, little cantrips like leaping higher, boosting speed, talking to animals, masking their trail from followers... True magic, summoning elements out of the aether, was extremely rare, and he’d never seen anyone do more than the occasional flame eating water tribe performers liked to show off with.

But even the harsh scent of the ashes and water and lingering lightning couldn't block out the sickening, gut-wrenching stench of petrichor and sulfur. Finn’s face muscles twitched as his body tried to use whiskers that weren't there, and he met Renata’s gaze over the fire. It didn't even register to him that she was undressed, that they had just scuffled over some bullshit alpha posturing. Nothing registered except the need to get away, and fast. He shrugged out of what was left of his own clothes, giving Ishida a smile of thanks as the already shifted werewolf dropped his duffel bag at Finn’s feet so he could stuff his things into it.

“Fuck! Let me grab my gun. Those hounds are going to destroy my car,” he complained, unlocking the back and grabbing his handgun. He tossed the keys in the seat, in the off chance he might come back to the little SUV. Rose had worked hard after hours at the shop, getting it up and running for him as a gift for their one-year anniversary. It broke his heart to leave it, but a black jaguar was easier to hide in the woods than a silver Toyota.

He tossed the gun and his extra clips in Ishida's bag. He felt Innara shifting as well, and Nat gave him a piercing stare.

“There's a creek at the back of the property, follow it to its source. You’ll have to duck under the fence, but it's just wire,” she hesitated, laying a hand on the head of the massive tiger that nudged her waist. “I know, babe. I know. Finn can protect you, and Ishida will be there. You were so brave before, fighting off Mitaka and Bazine. I’m sorry I got angry… Please, honey, this is the best way I know to protect you.”

Finn frowned at her words, glancing at the wolf Ishida, who was looking at him as blandly as a wolf could look. The guy was nice and all, but he was so… unremarkable… it kind of creeped Finn out. Now he had to lead these two to safety, guard them like an alpha should, while the alpha they knew and trusted went off alone in the other direction. Great.

“You're going to try and snipe _Hellhounds_?” He said incredulously. She shook her head slightly.

“No, I’m going to shoot down whoever's leading them. They'll still give chase, probably, but there's so many scent trails with all of us here, I’m hoping I can lay some more false ones and keep them confused.”

She turned to look over her shoulder, and even in the dark he could see a wide swath of scarred and pock-marked skin, starting on her left thigh and spreading out above her hip. Some of the scar tissue disappeared over her pelvis and between her thighs…

He flushed as he realized he was staring, forcing himself to meet the other alpha’s biting gaze.

“Afghanistan,” was the only explanation she gave. A veteran himself, he didn't really need to hear more. “Don’t worry about me, I’m good at what I do. Just get to the creek and keep following it. Hopefully Kylo still knows how to open it…”

“Renata, I promise, I'll protect them. I swear it, but I need you to do one thing for me.” He lowered his gaze, muscles in his face twitching in protest at the gesture of submission. Renata waited, her expression unreadable. “Rose was going to meet us here tonight… She's tough, but she's not a fighter. She's just a domestic omega. Those hounds will-”

“You keep my mates safe, I'll take care of yours,” she interrupted. Finn blinked, frowning.

“Did you just say-”

“Yes. I don’t have a very stable line of work. Sometimes I have to be away for months. Innara’s allergic to half the suppressants on the market so… We have an agreement.” She shrugged. “Save your shock for later, we've got to get out of here.”

“Right.”

A deep, bone-rattling howl came, far too close, and Nat gave him a final nod, sinking into her feline form and dashing away, towards the sound, while Finn assumed his own animal shape, a mottled black that blended in the darkness better than the shadows themselves, and let Innara and Ishida lead the way while he kept their retreat covered.

  


There was no room for shame or posturing while they were literally running for their lives - Rey had more speed and stamina than Kylo’s massive frame could manage. By the time they reached the remains of the fire where Renata and Finn had set up camp behind the house, he was panting heavily.

Rey sniffed around the fire, nose trailing the various scents, glancing up with a soft whine as he finally came to join her. She shoved her head under his chin and rubbed her body alongside his, and he turned to give a comforting huff of warm breath over her face. _It’s alright, sweetheart, I'll keep you safe._

Rey stepped back from him, warm golden eyes bright, and cocked her head. _But who will keep you safe?_

He stared. Had she heard his thoughts? He knew his mother and Uncle Luke could speak like this, mind-to-mind, even in animal form, but he'd assumed that came from being twins. Before Luke had gotten involved with illegal DNA experiments and gone off to God knows where, cutting Leia out of his thoughts. Kylo flicked his ears forward. _Can you hear me?_

 _Of course._ She said it like she wasn't surprised at all, mouth open in a wolfish grin. _Can you hear me?_

_Obviously._

_No one's ever been able to hear me!_ She butted against him, then danced away excitedly. She almost lifted her muzzle to howl, before she caught herself and looked aside sheepishly.

_KYLO CAN HEAR ME!!_

_Shouting is unnecessary._ He lifted his nose, tracing the various scents. It was difficult to pick out under the stench of the fire, but he had a pretty good idea what had happened. He sighed, and Rey turned, sensing his discomfort.

_There are two cat scents and one wolf, going towards the creek. Then one cat, alone going to the west, towards the treeline._

Rey eyed him warily. He knew what he needed to do, but he knew she wouldn't like it. And he couldn't lose her, either. Kylo gave himself a shake. If Nat was trailing them, she'd be up in the trees. He couldn't help her anyway.

 _Renata?_ Rey guessed, following his glance along the single scent. He could smell the faint tang of tobacco, as if he needed any further proof. He nodded.

_We can't help her. Make for the creek with the others._

_And what are you going to do?_

_I'll follow you, but you're faster. You'll make it way ahead of me if you use your full speed, and there's a… There's a gateway back there. Only you or I can open it._

_What? What kind of gateway?_

_One that leads to the Moonpaths. The roads between realms. Half-light, half-shadow. Only half-moons can open them._

Rey shook her head, giving him a frightened, confused look. She circled him, whining softly and licking under his muzzle, but he stood firm. When their eyes met again, he pulled on the alpha power within him, strengthened by their mating.

_Rey. Go._

She wanted to fight it, tried desperately to shake off the command, but every part of her biology was programmed to obey, especially the command of _her_ alpha. Her mate. _Mine._

_Always._

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dropped to her stomach, whimpering and trembling, afraid to meet his eyes again for fear that he - that he wouldn't want her - of course he wouldn't, it's practically beastiality, she's a wolf - a born wolf - what do you even call something like that?
> 
> I… I’m sorry… I didn't know, I… Tears dropped from her eyes, and she felt Finn and Innara moving closer, both instinctively purring in an attempt to soothe her, and it was sweet, really sweet, she'd never heard a tiger purr, but they didn't know she was -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot stuff, some background, and mystical mumbo jumbo I pulled straight from Werewolf: the Apocalypse.

Rey was fast, but Innara and Ishida were not. She caught up to Finn as he harried the two of them along, continuing to glance worriedly over her shoulder until a massive black shadow broke apart from the night and joined them.

She huffed a sigh of relief as Kylo came over to scent her, soothing her rattled nerves. Had it been only Friday that she had been blissfully ignorant, sitting with Poe at the convention booth, teasing each other between tedious demonstrations of the app she designed? She shook herself all over suddenly, as if she had just climbed out from a swim in the ocean.

Rey and Finn and even Ishida scrambled easily under the barbed-wire fence, but Ishida had to change and rummage in his bag of tricks to find a small pair of wire-cutters for the other two. Why in the hell he had wire cutters in his bag was not discussed, but neither Innara nor Finn seemed particularly surprised by it. He let Kylo and Innara through and then tucked them back in his bag, shifting down to a wolf again. From here it was easy enough to follow the creek bed, starting as a low, wide trickle that slowly deepened, until they reached a place where they would have to struggle through gnarled underbrush above the channel, or swim upstream. Kylo and Innara led the way, helping the others by standing against the current, until they were all safely across.

Rey paused, ears twitching, one paw held in the air as she turned her head, listening. There was a sound, a bit like the chiming of bells or wind flutes, and it evoked a sudden sense of emotion she hadn't felt since -

Suddenly, her dream came back to her and she stopped dead, gaze fixed straight ahead and unblinking as her mind played it out in its entirety, not just her dream, but her _life_ … the first six months of it, at least.

_Kylo!_

Even in her own mind, her voice trembled. He was by her side in a second, nudging and licking, whining worriedly when she barely acknowledged him. Finally he nipped her, hard, fangs sinking into her shoulder and drawing out a drop of blood on her white fur. Rey yelped, then took a wide look around, realizing the others had stopped and were watching her with a mix of confusion and worry.

She looked up and met Kylo’s eyes, and suddenly everything was spinning around them, and he was there, in her memory, watching, witnessing, and Rey was powerless to stop it. She dropped to her stomach, whimpering and trembling, afraid to meet his eyes again for fear that he - that he wouldn't want her - of course he wouldn't, it's practically beastiality, she's a wolf - a born wolf - what do you even call something like that?

 _I… I’m sorry… I didn't know, I…_ Tears dropped from her eyes, and she felt Finn and Innara moving closer, both instinctively purring in an attempt to soothe her, and it was sweet, _really_ sweet, she'd never heard a tiger purr, but they didn't know she was -

_I’m a monster…_

She stood, gathering strength in her haunches in preparation to run, but her vision was blocked by a wall of black, furry muscle, and Kylo was rubbing against her, scenting her, breathing over her, even as he spoke to her carefully mind-to-mind.

_You are NOT a monster, Rey… You are… Something else entirely._

_But you said… I thought you wouldn't want me since I’m not… not human…_ She dared, finally, to look up into his eyes, and the warmth and devotion, patiently unchanged, made her heave a gasping sigh of relief.

 _I want you, Rey. Always. Please believe me._ He was practically rolling over her, trying desperately to mark her and cover her in his scent, to reassure that she was _his._

_Mine. My mate. My love. Rey. Mine._

_Okay, okay._

She realized how bizarre this whole display must look to the others, Rey suddenly giving off scents of fear and distress seemingly out of nowhere, while Kylo did his damnedest to drown her in his scent until she had to shake him off.

 _Rey… What you are. It’s not bad, it's something special. Very, very special. But you're not a monster or something inhuman._ He glanced down, then back up hesitantly. _My grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was born a wolf, too._

_But he did so many awful things!_

  
_Yes, but… Before that, he was a great leader. He led special forces in World War II and received a Purple Heart. He liberated concentration camps. He was a hero who chose to become a monster. He wasn't born one._

His eyes held hers, steady and comforting, until finally she relaxed and nodded, shaking herself again to show the others she was okay. Rey turned her head, ears pricked as she remembered the strange, musical sound coming from upstream.

_What is that?_

_You've never seen a demesne before?_

_I think... I think there was something like it... where I was born._

 

“Talk to me four-eyes. You made it to the cave?”

“Yes. You’ll be relieved to hear our esteemed leader and his mate caught up with us. She's a genuine wild-born, apparently.” He sounded intrigued, but Renata found she wasn't surprised. There was something unusual about the girl, she had sensed it immediately, but had no reason to mention it. Trust Kylo Ren to find a goddamn _unicorn_ of a mate. “At least we’ll have no trouble opening the Moonbridge.”

“A wild-born omega. Does she know how fucking _lucky_ she is? Imagine if Hux or Qi’ra had discovered her,” she shook her head. “This is a fucking _mess._ I assume you have news from Organa’s people, now that your location’s secure?”

“Good news and bad news, I’m afraid. Phasma is still in custody, but the Hellhound definitely came from Snoke’s old lab, there was a registered security breach yesterday, nothing listed as stolen, but guess who reported it?”

“Bazine.” Renata sighed. “I've always hated that woman.”

“As usual, your instincts were correct,” Ishida replied in his mild voice. They knew Bazine was on Hux’s side, but she never failed to be more of a raging cunt than even Renata could predict. “I’m quite certain she'll be after Rey. Poor little Bazine. She could never forgive fate for making her just an ordinary beta.”

“Hah,” Nat barked a laugh. “No wonder she hates you so much.”

“I lit her on fire. So I believe the hate has evolved into pure loathing at this point. Magical fire leaves scars, as you know,” he said grimly.

She smiled in spite of herself, in appreciation of her mate’s black humor. No one else in their right mind would dare say something like that to her, but Ishida had never been afraid of Renata. Even when she caught him spying on her team in the scrublands of the middle east all those years ago. Renata shook off the memory, forcing herself to focus on their current situation.

“Wonderful. So Bazine Netal is on the warpath, Phasma's down and Mitaka’s dead. That leaves Jacen.”

“Unfortunately, he's on the wrong side. Security footage has him sniffing around Rey's apartment, and Kaydel and Amilyn had to chase him off from Leia's condo.” Ishida seemed genuinely disappointed, and she didn't blame him. She'd expected the older beta to be smarter than that as well. “That makes our escape risky.”

“We’re going to have to make a stand somehow,” Renata growled. Fucking Syndulla just had to share Kylo's moon and a majority of his tricks. She adjusted the earpiece she'd fished out of her backpack, lying flat on the roof of the shed overlooking the driveway.

She stiffened as she scanned the empty yard, a faint scent of citrus and motor oil and _cat_ brushing her nose. Something small and lithe moved in the shadows, and she turned her shifted eyes upon it, just barely making out the form of a domestic cat, mottled brown and black and orange. It was sniffing around where Finn’s car had been, and Renata gave a quick, quiet hiss to catch its attention.

“We are agreed” Ishida responded after a moment, static crackling his voice in her ear. “With Jacen on their side, they'll just follow us onto the Moonpaths.”

There was a soft sound on the rooftop, and the little tortoiseshell cat crouched down beside her, purring slightly. Renata tipped her head down, and the cat bumped her forehead firmly.

“Tell Finn I've got Rose. We're on the roof of the barn.” She felt the energy displacement and politely turned her head.

“They're circling around,” the young woman shared. “I've only seen one Hound so far, but it's big and vicious. Hux, a female I think is Bazine Netal, and another male -”

“Jacen Syndulla. We know.” She sensed Rose freeze, and turned slightly, peering out of the corner of her eye as the woman blinked at her in confusion.

“Syndulla? But his mother works for Leia!”

“Believe me, I’m somewhat surprised myself.”

She wondered if he'd really turned against Kylo, or if this was one of his clever ploys. There was no denying he was smart enough to see through Hux, and while Bazine would be out for Rey’s blood after her multiple attempts to seduce Kylo, Jacen had no real reason to go against them. She decided to table that thought until it was relevant. _Overestimate your enemies, and you'll always be pleasantly surprised at their inadequacy._

“I don’t think they're coming this way,” she told the other cat, and Ishida. “We’ll try to cause a distraction and come around behind them. Idiot wolves never bother to look up anyway.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux grinned, lifting his arm to show off an antique short sword that Kylo could smell was silver. He rolled his eyes, and was gratified to see Hux’s grin falter. He reached out without looking, into the thin air beside him, and drew out the impressive heirloom klaive Finn had seen earlier. It had a sturdy steel base, with a broad, well-balanced hilt, etched and edged in pure silver like the earliest werewolf artifacts... In the center, a dark blue gemstone shone, and its pommel held the Skywalker crest of the sword and star. Ren handled it with practiced ease, and Armitage Hux glanced around fearfully. Finn smirked. He could smell the female closing in, and wondered if she intended to protect Hux, or if she were merely waiting so she could rip out the throat of the loser.

Movement outside the little cave, recessed into the sloping hillside where the creek came up out of the ground, jerked Ishida awake. With shifted eyes, he studied the landscape, silver-edged dagger in hand, the other ready to summon fire or lightning when he had a target, wishing he knew exactly where Renata was. He glanced behind him, wondering if he should wake Kylo.

It was hard to distinguish scent from the water and leaf mold around them, and the sparkle of true magic from the heart of the cave distracted him, but as he breathed in once more, he was certain. He sensed movement behind him, but didn't turn, recognizing Finn’s scent of wood polish and worn leather and dust. All the cats smelled like dust to him, even Nat, but he'd grown accustomed to it and the familiar scent overlaid with alpha pheromones was instinctively reassuring.

Finn laid a hand on his shoulder as he stepped up beside and slightly behind Ren’s knight, and Ishida spared him a glance.

“I smell wolves,” he said very quietly. One hand reached behind his back, to the pocket of his jeans where his gun rested. The scent of silver made Ishida and Rey uneasy, but Finn promised he didn't have enough bullets to waste on anyone who wasn't his enemy. Including Kylo Ren.

“There's someone out there,” Ishida agreed. “Armitage, I think. Bazine probably has the Hound, and Syndulla wouldn't be making noise.”

“Should we wake Kylo?”

 

“I’m sure he's already awake,” Ishida shrugged. “He won't leave her side if she's sleeping, though.”

A pile of dead leaves crackled, close by on the left side of the cave, and Ishida narrowed in on it, holding his palm out and making a gesture towards the sky with his fingers - _Thunder, hear my call -_

“Wait,” Finn said, gripping his shoulder. “Is there a back way into this cave?”

Ishida frowned at him, his eyes calculating. As much as Renata hated Bazine, the other woman hated her just a little more. No one was supposed to know about this property, it was purchased by him in Innara's name through a broker, but if any of their colleagues had found it, it would be her.

“There’s a small shaft on the other side, comes up by the freeway,” he said, frowning.

“Go check it,” Finn ordered. “Just in case. I don't like this, it feels like a trap.”

Ishida obeyed, part of him grateful to have an alpha besides Kylo strategizing on their side, and darted toward the nearly claustrophobic passage behind the cave’s centerpoint pool, where Innara and Rey slept. Finn was right, the Big Bad Wolf was awake, his dark gold eyes following Ishida's movements over his mate's shoulder.

“Hux is out front, we think,” he whispered to his leader. “Finn thought we should check the emergency escape route.”

Kylo nodded his huge black head, his ears pricked towards the front of the cave, where Finn held his gun in both hands, clearly tracking a target. Ishida slipped into his wolf form, shaking off his clothes and making his way down the small shaft. It was too small for most of the others, Rey and Innara could fit in human form, probably, but Finn and Kylo were not small in either form.

It was a long, dark crawl, and the rock walls scratched his fur. The click of his claws against the gravel and dust-strewn floor was irritating as well, and either he’d forgotten how fucking long this tunnel went on for, or Renata had extended it. He knew he was halfway down the snug tunnel when he scented the Hound, nose scrunching with an involuntary whine. But Ishida was not a coward, despite his small wolf form and overall lack of an imposing presence. He had worked as a journalist for two decades in the Middle East and Africa, been trained in various espionage skill as an independent agent for the British intelligence forces, and had a greater command of shapeshifter sorcery than anyone he’d ever met. Being overlooked was a part of his skillset.

Still, Hellhounds were created specifically to take down altered beings. They were immune to most psychic abilities, impervious to claws and teeth and poison, resistant to magical fire. Ishida only had one trick in his repertoire that he knew could affect them, and it was risky to use, calling upon the capricious ancestors of his Japanese-American mother, in a language he was barely capable of reading, let alone speaking, where a single syllable could spell catastrophic failure.

He crouched in the tunnel weighing his options, straining his sense to see if he could get a lead on who was _controlling_ the beast.

The wind shifted outside, and he caught the distinct scent of salt water and marijuana smoke, cursing internally. He had no qualms taking on Bazine or Armitage, but he couldn’t believe Jacen was controlling the Hellhound. It was more malice than he had expected, even when he found out the older knight had appeared to side against them. Playing Hux against Ren was one thing, Ishida could almost respect that, Hux was an idiot, but he was easily influenced, and easy to predictably play. He had thought perhaps Jacen Syndulla was gunning for control of the whole organization, a motivation he couldn’t really fault him for, given everything that had happened with Snoke and Skywalker.

But unleashing a Hellhound… With innocents like Rey and Innara in the crossfire…

  
There was another scent he almost missed, something like tunafish and vanilla candles, but not unpleasant, and with a start he realized what it must be. He cursed, dashing for the end of the tunnel, repeating the words of summoning in his head - _watashi o kiku, okami…_

 

 

"Stop. I can see your soulless ginger fur from here, Armitage,” Finn kept his pistol aimed at where the tips of reddish-brown ears poked up from the brush. There was very little cover around the cave entrance, and while Hux could take the form of an animal, he was fairly bad at using it. He didn’t even have the competency to stay upwind.

A rush of air signaled the wolf’s change of forms, and Finn found himself staring down the smirking pale eyes of Kylo’s red-haired knight. He had some kind of coat, long, expensive leather enchanted to change with him, and Finn nearly rolled his eyes. At least they were spared the trauma of anyone have to look at his pale, lanky human body. He bent and picked something up off the ground, striding over to stand within clear distance of Finn’s gun.

“I am not here to fight _you_ , cat. Back off and you can leave unmolested. You _and_ your mate.”

Finn shook his head slightly. He could hear Kylo moving behind him, smell the faint electric tingle of magic in the air. “You must think I’m a fucking moron. I don’t see Rose anywhere, so unless you can show me she’s alive and unhurt, I’m not just gonna take your word for it.”

Hux fiddled with something in his hands, and Finn noted the glint of metal in the moonlight. He had to stop rolling his eyes or he was going to get a headache. They were just so patently obvious about their whole little plan. He breathed in, opening his mouth slightly to taste the air, a trick he’d learned from Rose. These stupid wolves thought they were the ultimate predator, superior to all other kinds of changing breeds, they had no idea that cats actually had a much more advanced sense of smell.

He could smell the female wolf to the right, hiding just beyond the cave entrance. If she really wanted to keep herself hidden, he thought with a smirk of his own, she would have given up a few of those cosmetic products she reeked of. Even Kylo could probably smell her, he thought. Nat certainly could, wherever she was hiding. Finn could smell her cigarettes, but couldn’t pinpoint exactly where she was. Probably because she had crushed a few and let them scatter on the wind before she secured herself into hiding. He had scented them earlier, just before he became aware of something blundering around outside while Ishida was on watch.

“Kylo!” Armitage shouted when Finn refused to stop aiming at him. “I know you’re in there!”

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise.” Kylo strode by him, clad in only black jeans with no shoes and naked from the waist up, meeting Hux’s pale blue eyes with a scowl. Rey came to stand beside Finn, still in wolf form, and when she leaned her head against his knee he made a low noise of reassurance. He had absolutely no doubt that Kylo Ren would murder the fuck out of Armitage Hux. If he had the money, he’d bet his entire life savings on it.

He’d also bet his entire life savings that Hux was only doing it to purposely cause a distraction, and now they began the game of figuring out who had stacked their deck more effectively.

“Not going to introduce your new girlfriend?” Hux grinned. “That’s alright, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other later.” He winked, and Rey growled so ferociously Finn was slightly startled.

“If you think you’re going to survive this, you’re even more of an idiot than I thought,” Kylo spat through clenched teeth.

Hux grinned, lifting his arm to show off an antique short sword that Kylo could smell was silver. He rolled his eyes, and was gratified to see Hux’s grin falter. He reached out without looking, into the thin air beside him, and drew out the impressive heirloom klaive Finn had seen earlier. It had a sturdy steel base, with a broad, well-balanced hilt, etched and edged in pure silver like the earliest werewolf artifacts... In the center, a dark blue gemstone shone, and its pommel held the Skywalker crest of the sword and star. Ren handled it with practiced ease, unfazed by the magical red-orange lightning crackling around the blade, and Armitage Hux glanced around fearfully. Finn smirked. He could smell the female closing in, and wondered if she intended to protect Hux, or if she were merely waiting so she could rip out the throat of the loser.

Either way, he was certain of their victory now. Hux didn’t stand a chance calling Kylo Ren out into the open like that, and that just left the woman alone to face her former pack leader along with Finn and Renata in the trees with her silver-tipped arrows. He was sure they’d discounted Rey completely, and was almost looking forward to seeing the shock on the other wolves’ faces when they realised their mistake. It made sense to Finn, now, _of course_ she was wild-born. She fought like no creature he had ever seen, completely at ease with the wolf in her heart, reacting with swift reflexes and natural grace like no human-born shapeshifter he’d ever met. He wondered if Kylo had thought to apply her ground-devouring speed to the rest of her actions, or if he would be just as surprised as the others.

Finn kept his gun aimed at Hux and waited for one of these idiots to make the first mistake.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t mind, but you might want to bathe first. I’m sure the cats don’t appreciate the smell of Phasma’s filthy blood, even if you do look like a terrifying war goddess.” He grinned at her shocked face. “A sexy terrifying war goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so much fun, I'm really reluctant to end it. I've already got the last two chapters drawn up.... Sequel maybe? ;)

"Did you think you could take me down with a shabby silver-dipped stage prop?” Kylo was grinning, circling outward with Rey and Finn back-to-back at the mouth of the cave, guarding the small entrance to their escape route.

“I… It was just for show. Intimidation.” Hux stammered, but his grip on his little piece of tin was white-knuckled. “You know it’s against our laws to use silver without-”

“Without the proper ritual? But this is the proper ritual, Armitage. It’s just you and me. No one else will intervene.” He laughed as Hux’s eyes searched the clearing, noting where they darted, to the north just beyond the low hill behind him. “Bazine, did you forget I trained you?”

“Perhaps we just wanted to see what happened if you were challenged,” came the woman’s low, smooth voice. “Or maybe I just wanted to lay eyes on the omega who dares to take my place.”

Rey’s snarl was so vicious, Kylo felt the tingle in his spine. Even Hux seemed startled. Bazine only laughed, but the woman had always cared only for the fight. Everyone knew his only other female Knight was deadly and dangerous, and she used her reputation as part of her repertoire. But Rey didn’t know her, and stood fearless to face her as she stepped out of the woods.

“My, my, she is fierce. Change and come fight me,” the ruthless woman encouraged.

Rey stood her ground, and Kylo knew she was staring the Knight down. Anyone else might have thought she was taunting, but he knew Bazine Netal well enough to realize she was hoping to even the odds. Because she saw Rey’s wolf form, and thought she would be outmatched if she changed. Pride surged through him, and it made his grin even more intimidating.

The faint scent of tobacco and sweetgrass reached his nose, and he knew Renata was somewhere up at the tree line, waiting with her crossbow and silver-tipped arrows enchanted with the blessing of her Creek Indian ancestors. He hoped it wouldn’t come to it, but it was good to know she was there, and apparently she was determined to make up for her earlier failure, using the magic of her heritage she was so very hesitant to claim, arrows instead of bullets that were slower, but guaranteed to fly true.

Knowing Hux, they likely had something more up their sleeves than just a duel with silver, and he hadn’t seen Syndulla yet. Bazine might be the most dangerous power-wise, but Jacen Syndulla was smarter than the other two put together, and that worried him. Kylo adjusted his grip on his ancestral sword, stepping out to make a quick, testing swipe at the red-haired knight.

_Kylo!_

He hadn’t expected to be able to hear Rey as a human, but he was so very glad he could, even if her voice was tinged with fear. No, not fear, he realized. At least, not for herself.

_Don’t worry, it’s just Hux._

_The devil-woman has gold, I can smell it. I don’t like this at all._

_I know, my love, but it’s our way. I have to fight him alone._

_I don’t know if I can protect Finn and Innara by myself!_

He very nearly laughed. Oh, his mate was _fierce_! He could hear her edging around, putting herself between her friend and the werewolf with the deadly gold knife.

_Renata is around, don’t worry. Just keep your eyes on Bazine._

Trembling, glancing again to where Bazine stood taunting Rey, Hux stepped forward and raised his blade. His first strikes weren’t bad, hesitant, but not feeble. Kylo blocked them effortlessly.

“I can do this all night, Armitage,” he warned quietly.

Hux was fairly panting after his next couple of attacks, and if he’d had any form, it was too sloppy now to be remotely recognizable. Kylo circled him effortlessly while he tried to figure out the rest of their plan, because Hux was too terrible at this for any of them to have really expected it to work.

“Here, kitty, kitty,” Bazine called softly behind him.

And then a dozen things happened at once. He sensed blurred movement from the right, a flash of gold and an anguished roar from Finn, followed closely by the twang of a crossbow and Rey’s vicious snarl, quickly muffled around a mouthful of flesh. Bazine howled behind him in agony, and Hux’s expression went from nervous to terrified. Kylo knew what he was seeing, and he was glad he was facing away. Silver piercing a werewolf’s heart was an awful thing to watch. Even Kylo winced when there was another thud of a bolt hitting home, and her howling changed to a gurgling whimper.

But he was too distracted by his own opponent to do more than notice the flurry of activity behind him, as he raised his grandfather’s ancient sword and sliced a deep gash into the red-haired werewolf’s shoulder. His blade cut deep, severing muscles and tendons and multiple arteries. It was a wound that Hux might have survived, if Kylo had withdrawn his blade. But the silver etchings prevented it, and he watched impassively as his opponent bled out in a manner of moments.

“You idiot,” he sighed as Armitage’s pale blue eyes locked onto his, the light in them rapidly dimming. “After all this time, you wasted your life in such a pathetic betrayal.”

“But I’ve left you with _nothing,_ ” the man hissed, still proud even in death. “Your company, your money, your freedom from Leia Organa… I hope your little trollop is worth it.”

Kylo just looked down upon him sadly. “She is. And you’ll die never knowing what it’s like to be truly loved.”

“You think she loves you?” He laughed wetly. “Does she know… you’re penniless now? What kind of alpha… can’t provide for his mate…?” Even with his last breath, he managed to get under Kylo’s skin.

“Kylo!” Rey’s anguished, human voice pulled him away, and he shoved the sword down further, crudely decapitating the lifeless body before yanking it away and turning. He saw Rey, naked and half-covered in blood, holding Finn’s wide, black-furred head in her lap while she tried desperately to keep pressure on a nasty gash over his shoulder. Innara rushed out of the cave to kneel beside her, pushing Rey’s hands away to examine the wound, and Kylo walked over to find Bazine’s slumped body with a silver arrowhead lodged in her chest.

In her hand, she held a finely-woven red and orange collar, about the size for a domestic cat, a stainless steel tag engraved with the phoenix crest of the Organa family hanging from it. He took it from her lifeless fingers just as motion behind him made him whip around, but he wasn’t quite fast enough. He had barely enough time to register the familiar form of the coywolf before it leapt at him, and he heard Rey shout and sensed her spring to his aid.

And then he only felt pain, the searing burn of silver slashing down his face and over his shoulder. Rey screamed, and he tried to reach out for her, but his vision was blocked by blood dripping into his eyes. He staggered back, and a familiar voice murmured to him soothingly, although he couldn’t quite piece together what Renata was saying.

“Rey!” He shouted, struggling against Nat’s firm grasp. “Rey, where are you!”

And then his hand was in hers, she was sobbing and kissing his fingers and apologizing over and over, a string of babbled pleas that made no sense to him. Vaguely, he heard Renata speaking quietly, and Rey turned briefly to listen. He gripped her hand tightly.

“Are you alright? Where’s Phasma?”

“Dead,” Renata said flatly. “Finn got her after Rey stabbed her with one of my arrows.” There was a grim tone to her voice, and Kylo blinked, trying to find one of the two women kneeling beside him with his good eye. “Your mate has terrible aim. She’s vicious and fast, but you’re lucky she didn’t take your eye out.”

He frowned, and Rey laid her head on his chest, peppering his bare skin with kisses and tears as she begged for his forgiveness. Strong arms dragged him back into the cave, and Rey stayed with him, pressing cloth to the scalding wounds over his face and body.

“What happened?” He demanded, sitting up as soon as he could see clearly. She was still naked and covered in blood, but apparently uninjured.

“I - Bazine had Rose’s collar -” He realized it had been taken from his hand at some point, though he remembered seeing it. “Finn went after her and she got him with the gold knife before Nat killed her with the arrows. I was trying to help him, but Innara seems to know what she’s doing, and Nat was there, so I was coming to you, and I saw Phasma - she just came out of nowhere -”

“Coywolves. They don’t smell like shifters and no one expects them to be one. Damn, I knew they must have had more than Bazine and Armitage. Phasma went public just to ruin the company and hurt my position as much as possible.” He gripped her hand firmly as she tried to push him to lie back. “Something else is going on, they’re all assholes, but Hux was never reckless…” He moved to get up, despite Rey’s hands holding him back.

“Stop it, you’re injured, Kylo. Innara will come when she’s done tending to Finn -”

“I need to know we're safe here,” he insisted. “How bad is Finn? Where's Renata-” He growled as Rey fought to hold him down, but she just pressed her face to his and growled back. “Rey-”

“No. _Hold still_ ,” her eyes blazed and he felt himself weakening, gaping at her in shock. “ _Stop it_ , Kylo. You are my alpha and I have every right to tend to you! Now shut up and be _still!”_

“Phasma’s dead?” He asked weakly, laying back in spite of himself. Realization dawned as Rey's hands moved soothingly over his body, dabbing at the stinging wounds on his face and chest. “I’m alright, Rey. I promise, it's okay. Please tell me none of that blood is yours.”

“I… apparently I got an artery, and she was bleeding out already from the silver when Finn ripped her throat out.” She sounded disappointed. “Not a scratch on me, I swear. But, Kylo, I’m so sorry-”

“I know. You’ve said that. I just don’t know _why_ you’re sorry -” He started, trying to catch her gaze when she ducked away. He reached out and cupped her face, turning it towards him and wincing at the fresh tears in her soft hazel eyes. He spoke in the softest voice he could manage. “Rey, sweetheart, what happened? Why are you crying?”

“Because I - Your face - She was moving so fast, and I didn’t expect you to turn, and -” She looked down, where she held his hand in both of hers. “It’s going to scar horribly, and you have so many already, I - I can’t believe -”

“You got me with Renata’s arrow,” he pieced together slowly. He supposed he should be angry, but all he felt was relief. Rey was safe, none of their people were dead, but their enemies were all fallen. Except Jacen, wherever he was, but Kylo thought he might be able to reason with the other knight if he found out he was alone.

Whatever had forced Hux and Bazine to act against him, they could face it together. He laughed darkly, and Rey’s eyes shot to him worriedly. She yelped in shock when he grabbed her and pulled her tight against his chest, and despite the searing pain of his wounds, his body reminded him that she was naked against his bare chest.

“Rey…” He shook his head, wincing as it pulled at his wounds, and reached up to hold her face with both hands. “I’m not angry. It’s just a scar.”

He started to get up, or at least tried to, but _again_ she whined and squeezed her thighs around him, pushing him down with both hands on his chest. “I’m _not_ done with you yet, stay still!”

Kylo froze, looking up at her with wide eyes. And then he relaxed, giving her a lopsided smile. “Okay. Alright. I’m still. You don’t need to keep doing that.” He grinned at her confused frown. _Of course_ , she didn't release it. Very slowly, he lifted a hand and slid his fingers into her hair, cupping her face. “You're using omega command. Very effectively, too, although I shouldn't be surprised. My sweet, fierce mate.”

“I… oh…” He watched the way her face changed, from worried to thoughtful to a soft laugh of satisfaction. “Well. My aggressive idiot alpha. Mind if I try something then?”

She leaned down, kissing him fervently, and his hands moved of their own accord to rest on her slim, bare hips as she pressed herself against him.

“We can see you!” Renata growled from across the room.

“We can see you, too,” Rey pointed out. “ _And_ smell you.”

Kylo laughed, pulling her down to lie on his chest, slowly stroking her hair and trying to ignore his persistent manhood straining against his jeans. He closed his eyes, knowing rest was the best cure for a wound like his, and had almost drifted off to sleep when he became aware of Rey’s small tongue lapping at the wound across his chest. It didn’t hurt, surprisingly, and the intimacy of the act made his heart surge, heavy with affection. He rested a hand gently on her head as she moved from his shoulder up his neck, groaning softly in approval.

He almost felt as if the pain were abating under her careful ministrations, and he knew her tongue was warm and soft, but there was a decidedly cold feeling that followed after it. He laid still, his eyes thoughtful as he watched her trace his wound down his neck and across his chest for the third time, and then he was _certain_ she was doing something. The pain was nearly gone, replaced by a cool, soothing feeling like ice water on a burn, and he gasped when she sat back to examine him and traced her fingers gently along the line of it.

Rey leaned over him, her eyes wide and urgent. “Better?”

“What…” He reached up himself, feeling the puckered flesh of the long scar, healed enough for the skin to have knitted even though the end result would still be present and disfiguring. There was no pain at all now, not even a twinge or an ache.

Kylo sat up slowly, holding Rey in his arms, and peered down into her worried face. She traced the wound again just as he had. “I think that’s the best I can do. I’ve never tried it on silver before,” she bit her lip, eyeing him critically before she allowed her gaze to move back to him. “What? Kylo?”

“You did that. You healed me.” He stared, knowing it was true, but still shocked when she nodded and gave a humble little shrug.

“I didn’t know if it would work on silver, but I had to try. Maybe if I work on it again tomorrow-”

“Rey. That power… That’s incredible. I’ve known healers, but not like this.” He glanced across the cave, where Renata and Innara were tending to Finn. Rey followed his gaze, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

“I thought you would be upset if I… Do you mind if I try and help Finn? He’s my friend, Kylo, and he’s in pain,” she truly looked torn, and he was surprised she hadn’t just done it without his permission. Then he remembered how worried she’d been that he would hold her responsible for his injury, and how anxious she’d been when he saw her wild-born dream, and realized that Rey was absolutely _terrified_ he was going to push her away. Her sudden use of the omega voice to soothe him had been born of that desperation. He sighed, holding her close once more and kissing her forehead.

“I don’t mind, but you might want to bathe first. I’m sure the cats don’t appreciate the smell of Phasma’s filthy blood, even if you do look like a terrifying war goddess.” He grinned at her shocked face. “A _sexy_ terrifying war goddess.”

“Oh, hell! I forgot, with everything - Ew, fuck -” He snorted as she broke away, shifting into her wolf form to plunge into the little pond and roll around, shaking away the blood and grime thoroughly before she went to tend to her friend.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come here and let me show you my trick. I can banish it for you, but you’ll have to summon it yourself,” he didn’t look at her, but Rey wasn’t sure she could meet his gaze at the moment anyway. “Close your eyes and reach out. No,” he sighed as she sniffed the air eagerly with her muzzle stretched forward. She could feel his wide hand spread out across her chest, pausing a mere second to stroke the soft white fur there. “Reach out from inside. Like you do when you Change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... So... There might have to be two chapters left. And an epilogue, I think. I hope. I'm not good with outlines, okay? Don't hate me...

Rey was shaking herself dry after bathing once more in the deep pool that fed the creek, still unable to complete get rid of the scent and feel of blood all over her, when a lithe orange-marbled shadow came through the small back tunnel and launched itself at Finn.

She froze in disbelief as the half-asleep panther struggled to his feet, bleary eyes wide with joy and shock. From a dark recess by the entrance, Renata flung a blanket over the both of them, her low voice wry.

“What did I say?” She winked at Rey. Finn was too busy holding Rose in his arms, inhaling her scent and running his hands over her, and Nat raised an eyebrow as Rey turned her gaze decidedly away from her friends’ joyous reunion.

_We shouldn’t have doubted you, I’m sorry._

The knight shrugged, shaking her head at the display, still a little disconcerted at Rey’s telepathy, whereas Rey was ecstatic to find it worked on the werecat almost as well as Kylo. She had tried Finn, who was deaf as a piece of wood, and Innara, who just shook herself uncomfortably gave an emphatic ‘no.’

“Whenever you all are ready, we need to talk,” the First Knight said, eyeing her pointedly before turning away. Rey nodded.

“Renata!” Rose shouted as she started to walk off. “Wait, please! Ishida needs help!”

“What?” The blond woman was all focus suddenly, Innara in tiger form surging up from her resting place to press against her mate’s legs. “Where is he?”

“Back there,” Rose gestured to the tunnel she had come barrelling in from. “He was facing off with Jacen Syndulla. I’m no good in a fight, but I followed his scent back here as fast as I could. You have to-”

“I have to go,” Renata said brusquely. She turned towards the passage, and an angry, violent roar of protest shook pebbles down from the cave’s ceiling. Closing her eyes, Nat made an about face and went to her knees holding the tiger’s head in her hands, her forehead pressed against Innara’s. “You can’t fit, honey, I’m sorry.”

Innara growled, long and low, dropping to lie on her belly with her ears flat against her head, and Renata’s shoulders heaved in anguish. “I know. I _know._ Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

Rey turned, examining the tunnel Rose had come through. She shook herself free of the rest of the water, and paced over to Kylo, giving the others as much privacy as she could. She pondered the idea as she walked, slowly, and when she raised her head to face him, her shoulders were set.

He regarded her with dark, anguished eyes, and she felt her ears flick backward, knowing he would fight her every way he could.

_I’m going with her._

His head fell back against the hard ground as he rolled to his back and cursed, his hands breaking into claws that scored the earth beneath him. Then he surged up to a sitting position, his gangly legs bent at the knee as he rested his arms against them, fingers fisting in his hair.

Rey stepped back, watching his internal struggle, surprised that he was even allowing for the possibility of not stopping her. He could, easily, she knew. He could have shifted and pinned her down with his superior weight and muscle, although she might be able to outrun him if he tried. Or he could use his alpha command, force her to obey, and watch as her eyes filled with rage and disgust.

He did neither. Instead, he took a deep, shaky breath, and reached for the klaive at his side.

“Come here and let me show you my trick. I can banish it for you, but you’ll have to summon it yourself,” he didn’t look at her, but Rey wasn’t sure she could meet his gaze at the moment anyway. “Close your eyes and reach out. No,” he sighed as she sniffed the air eagerly with her muzzle stretched forward. She could feel his wide hand spread out across her chest, pausing a mere second to stroke the soft white fur there. “Reach out from _inside_. Like you do when you Change.”

  


After a heated discussion, Kylo had agreed to call for backup, but the argument over _who_ to call had been tabled until they were in a position to give directions. Rose led them to a tiny, utilitarian fishing lodge on the back edge of the property that bordered Renata’s. Despite its backwoods location, a small colony of feral cats had taken residence beneath the house, feeding on the leavings of the weekend fishermen. She rose up as far as she could reach, batting at the doorknob in a manner that would have been cute had they not been so desperate and urgent. Kylo blinked in surprise at the sound of the lock sliding back. They were all in their animal states, for speed and cover, although what on earth any random person would think of their motley assortment, he could not fathom. Any natural predator would have eaten the tiny calico cat, and jaguars and bengal tigers weren’t exactly native to the Pacific Northwest.

They hustled inside, Finn carrying the weathered duffel bag left by Ishida when he went through the back passage of the cave, and after a brief moment of embarrassed glances, Innara rolled her large green eyes and assumed her human form to search through drawers and closets for clothing to fit them all. Kylo still had his jeans and there were a couple blankets and some large hooded sweaters in the bag, and she managed to scrounge up a few more items of clothing so that they were all decently-covered when they were human again.

Innara fished out Ishida’s smartphone and scrolled through the numbers, frowning. “Alright, what do we want to do? Do we call Leia?”

“I vote we call Leia,” Finn said immediately. He went silent as Rose touched his arm, whispering angrily at her with his back to the others.

Kylo shook his head at Innara. He’d had an uneasy feeling about his mother’s involvement ever since the Hellhounds followed Renata and her mates’ arrival. He wasn’t sure how, exactly, but it felt like his mother’s style of manipulation - negotiate peace while sending fighters to make sure ‘peace’ was the only option left. It hadn’t escaped his notice that all of his Knights besides Syndulla were dead or in Leia Organa’s debt. Jacen Syndulla was the wild card, and he needed to find out what his old friend was really up to, leaving Hux and Bazine and Phasma to their fate while sneaking around the back… to do what, exactly? Had he just followed the Hellhound, or had he been expecting someone to come out that way and confront him? And if so, who? No - he knew the answer there - Nat had dug that escape route herself, and she was the only one guaranteed to be small enough to fit through it.

“Is there a number in there for ‘Ashla?’” He asked after watching Innara scroll through the contacts. It was a gamble, but they really didn’t have much to lose. He was only a few steps away from calling up Lando, or Chewie, but his mother would most likely have them under watch.

“Ashla?” Rose blinked up from under the hood of a too-large sweatshirt, and Finn turned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders possessively. “How do you know Ashla?” She demanded. Kylo glanced from her to Finn, who seemed to expect him to answer honestly.

“It’s none of your business,” he said flatly. “If you know her, you know she likes her secrecy.”

“It is our business-” Rose began, but Finn, surprisingly, cut her off.

“Let it go, Rose. We know she’s trustworthy. Does it really matter how she and Kylo met?” He shrugged. “For all we know, she was at his bar mitzvah or something.”

“What?” She gaped for a minute before seeming to come to her senses, eyes widening at Kylo as he sighed audibly. “Oh. Right. Because she was a friend of the Skywalkers. He’s a Skywalker.”

“I’m a Solo,” he snapped defensively, missing the surprised glance exchanged by the others. “Just call her, Innara.”

“Right on, love.” She handed him the phone as it rang, and his breath caught in his throat when the older woman actually answered.

“Bay Area Mating Services, how can I-”

“Ahsoka, it’s Ben Solo. Something’s going on, I need your help.”

“Oh, hey there, Solo, how’s it going? Me? Oh, not much, you know - still trying to keep a low profile, make sure no one’s doing any more shady eugenics experiments.” The sarcasm in her voice cut through the phone blatantly enough even Innara winced. “You wouldn’t happen to know of any illegal activities, would you? Like someone sheltering Luke Skywalker or something like that?”

“I told you when I gave you everything on Snoke,” he grumbled back, irate at the continued pestering. “I don’t keep in contact with my mother, I have no idea what-”

“Oh, you don’t, do you? So you have no idea why Leia Organa is acting as counsel for one of your ex-associates?” Her voice lowered. “I’m sorry to hear about your company going under, too. The IRS really hates tax fraud, unfortunately. I thought you of all people would know-”

“Look, we can bicker some other time, okay? I’ll give you Leia’s number, you can call and pester her yourself if you haven’t already, but that’s the only contact I have!” Kylo was pacing now, his voice just a shred away from furious. “But right now, I’m more worried that half of my ‘associates’ are dead and it looks like Jacen Syndulla set them up! I thought maybe _you_ would have some idea of _why_ he might do something like that? Since you’re the one that _introduced us in the first place!_ ”

“Jacen turned against you?” She clarified, voice suddenly sincere and quiet. “Which Knights are dead?”

“I’m not sure if he did or not. Since it’s Hux, Bazine, Phasma and Mitaka, he may have done us all a favor and just encouraged them to turn against me like I knew they were planning months ago, but I do not appreciate being used as a pawn against my own people!” He had stopped pacing and just rolled his neck, shrugging his shoulders to try and ease some of the tension that had been building over the last few days. “Right now, he’s out there facing down Ishida and Renata, _and my mate_ , and I don’t have to tell you that _no_ _one_ is going to emerge from that battle unscathed.”

“Where the hell are you, then?” She paused. “Your mate?”

“I’m - we’re -” Innara reached for the phone, and he let her take it, blinking in surprise as she rattled off the address quickly.

“Excellent. Thank you, Ahsoka.” She looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring at her. Even Rose looked surprised. The weretiger frowned. “What?”

“Ahsoka?” Finn asked with narrowed brows. Innara rolled her eyes.

“I know things. It’s what I do, remember?”

“Yeah, I get that…” Finn still sounded suspicious, and Kylo couldn’t blame him when he felt the same way. “But, everyone knows Ahsoka Tano died fighting Anakin Skywalker like forty years ago.”

“No, she didn’t,” replied three voice in almost unison. Finn raised his hands defensively.

“Okay, alright, I guess I missed that memo. Don’t shoot me.”

“You’re the one with the gun, love,” Innara pointed out almost casually. Finn glanced down at the pistol he’d shoved in the pocket of his stolen cargo shorts and blinked. When he looked up, Rose had her eyebrows raised, a faint smile on her heart-shaped lips as she suppressed a soft giggle.

“Nice phrasing.”

“I…” Suddenly, he didn’t care anymore who was watching. Rose was alive, and looking at him with her dewy eyes and that sweet, mocking smile, and he was only mortal. He reached out and pulled her into a frenetic, sweeping kiss, smothering her yelp of surprise. He didn’t set her down until they were both gasping for breath, her soft cheeks flushed with heat and embarrassment.

“Finn! We’re in public!”

He glanced at Kylo, studiously examining his sword like it held secrets he’d never seen before, and Innara, leaning against the wall with the actively tolerating stare of a parent waiting for their kid to hurry the fuck up and find his shoes, and he laughed.

“They’re not public. They’re our pack.” He leaned his forehead against hers, smiling slightly as he kissed her again, a chaste, soft press of his lips to hers. “Dummy.”

Innara Argent and Kylo Ren exchanged a look. She raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

“He protected you and Ishida when Nat had to leave?” Kylo asked softly. She nodded, eyeing the pair across the small room thoughtfully. “Did you feel safe? Protected?”

“Yes, actually…” She tilted her head. “She told him about us. Both of us. I think it threw him a little, but he still kept it together.”

“Hmm.” Kylo took a step forward, clearing his throat. “Uh, Rose? Can I ask you something?”

Finn immediately started to put himself between the towering alpha and his mate, but she squeezed his hand and shook her head. “It’s alright. He can ask.”

“When you were alone with Renata… Did you feel like she would protect you? Do you trust her?”

“Obviously,” she said, sounding a little exasperated. Finn blinked in surprise, slipping his arm around her waist.

“We made a deal,” he admitted, meeting Kylo’s eye. “She had to go, so I told her I’d keep her… mates… safe, if she agreed to watch out for Rose.”

“And are you satisfied that your agreement was kept? You trust Renata?”

“Yeah, you know I do. We let Rey go with her.”

Kylo’s eyes rested on his, a slight narrowing of both pairs of eyes the only sign of the question lingering between them. Finally Finn broke eye contact with the barest of nods.

“Alright, then,” Kylo said decidedly. “We are a pack.”

“Three wolves and four cats. We need to pick up something else, a snake or a bird or something. Really flesh out our menagerie,” Finn quipped.

“Oh yes, let’s start a bloody circus,” Innara chuckled, gesturing at Kylo. “Imagine him and Renata performing with-”

“I can only handle a certain amount of sarcastic quips per day, and you are reaching my quota,” Kylo growled as they made for the door. “Let’s just get to our ride and find the others.”

He had to remind himself, over and over again, that Rey was a fighter, she’d gone for Bazine’s throat and carved Phasma up and down with an improvised arrow. She had his klaive, and she might not have the practice, but she was strong and athletic and speed was often the determining factor in the majority of hand-to-hand blade fighting.

  


"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with it! I don’t work for OVPN, you know me!”

Ishida was on his hands and knees, bleeding from several wounds, as Jacen Syndulla paced around him. Both men were naked, the charred remains of what had once been the Hellhound still smoldering with an odd, white smoke drifting over them nearby. Jacen held a long, black metal klaive, sparkling with flecks of silver over one shoulder, his long dreadlocks half-singed, with gleaming patches of healing marks over his scalp and shoulders.

“But you’re the sorcerer, Noel. Hux doesn’t have the mind for magic, Kylo’s simple mind trick took him a year to master,” the tall knight spoke in an accent Rey was having a hard time understanding. She glanced over at Renata, to see if this conversation had any more meaning to their fellow knight than it did to Rey.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it mastery,” Ishida drawled derisively.

“That’s not the point, man! Come on, Ishida! Don’t make me hurt you!”

He truly looked like he didn’t want to, and Rey was about to change forms to summon Kylo’s saber, when Renata took a step forward and froze. She had a single moment when her head snapped back to Rey, and then she began an awful snarl that ended as an angry shout as she became human.

_Don’t, he’s got a Truth Stone -_

_What?_

_Forces everything in its range to assume their original shape._ She had no choice but to turn her attention to Syndulla, as her growl had drawn him towards them. _Run, Rey!_

She did, but not back into the tunnel. In her human form, with all her toys still in her pack and no weapons at hand, Renata could do very little against Jacen, but she caught his attention.

“Renata-”

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Syndulla? You can maybe take on Ishida, and maybe both of us together, but you have no hope against Kylo!” She crossed her arms, defiantly unconcerned with her nudity.

And the other knight was looking, not for long, just a second or two, but it was enough for Rey to dart by him, taking up a defensive crouch over the wounded Ishida.

“Rey?” He whispered, almost soundless. She ducked her head in a nod, but kept her eyes on Jacen Syndulla.

_This way. Look at me and speak with your mind._

_-wild-born, of course! - something Hux was doing - magic to resurrect, only he’d be dumb enough to -_

_You’re cutting in and out._ It was too difficult to try and focus on Ishida’s long, rapid thought process while watching and listening to Renata and the other knight speak out loud.

“I’m sorry, Nat, I didn't think they would go after Innara, that was low even for Bazine, we all knew she was a fucking cunt, but-”

“You’ll be pleased to know, Innara’s fine. Bit Mitaka’s head off.” She smirked, a flash of pride beaming in her eyes before they grew cold again.

“You’re fucking kidding? Like bit clean off or-”

“Oh, yeah. Completely decapitated. Probably haunt her the rest of her life.” Her gaze could have frozen snow. “She’s a gentle creature, unlike the rest of us monsters.”

“We’ve all done things we regret-” the other knight began, one hand feeling gingerly over the healing bits of his singed scalp. On his dark coffee-toned skin, the scorch marks from Ishida’s magic stood out in angry red and pink, healed, but not quite undone, like the burns covering Renata’s lower body.

“I haven’t,” she cut him off. “At least, not yet. I don’t want to kill you, Jacen. I've worked very hard over a long career to avoid killing people I like.”

“I wasn't aware that you liked me,” his voice was soft, Rey noticed, and as warm as Hux’s had been cold. He even smiled slightly when Renata said she didn’t want to kill him.

“I stopped Ahsoka from killing you,” she said with a frown. “I had no reason to intervene, I never gave a damn when she sicked her dogs on Snoke’s other lab rats. I convinced her to introduce you and Kylo.”

“Interesting. I’ll have to remember that.” He paused, and the two knights regarded each other carefully in the setting sun. “Why did you come back for Ishida? I take it that means you like him, too.”

“I've known him longer than I've known any of you. And he’s my mate.” She stared him down, still holding her semi-relaxed pose, peering up at him as if he were an irritating younger sibling, though from what Rey could tell, they looked about the same age.

“Your mate?” He turned back, and Rey knew she’d only have a split second to move, hopefully he wouldn’t make mincemeat of her with that wicked klaive. She leapt, snarling, knocking the shocked knight to the ground, and Renata did exactly as she’d hoped, she snatched up the sword while Rey had him pinned, her teeth sinking into his bare arm.

But Jacen was a large man, like Kylo, and while he hadn’t been expecting a wolf, his reflexes quickly made do while his mind caught up. With a great heave of his arm, he shoved Rey upwards, forcing her to let go or be dragged around by her teeth, and then landed a solid kick to her gut, throwing her back to sprawl in the leaves and dirt behind Ishida.

Renata still managed to take advantage of his prone form, holding the blade of his own weapon against his neck.

“Jacen Syndulla, Rey Kenobi,” she peered into his eyes meaningfully. “Kylo’s new mate.”

The man’s large amber eyes turned towards Rey, then back up at Renata, mouthing the word ‘Kenobi’ like it had some significance.

“Renata… Listen to me. Right now, in a warehouse somewhere in Eastern Europe, there are a bunch of Dr. Snoke’s old cronies trying to fucking resurrect Anakin Skywalker. Remember last year, me and Hux got roped into that convention in fucking Austria?” Renata’s eyes flickered with some inkling of recognition, and she gave a slight nod, eyes never leaving the prone knight on the ground.

Rey scrambled to her feet and nudged Ishida behind her, ignoring his scoffing laugh, her eyes glued to the prone knight with the sword at his throat.

“I had to think quick," he explained. "Maybe I made the wrong choice, I dunno, but Hux met some friends and clued me in and I decided to go with it, to see how far the rabbit hole went, and… I let it go too far. I was going to come you, I didn’t know if Kylo was in on it or not… And then motherfucking Armie called and said ‘we gotta act now, Kylo’s got a mate and she’s perfect’. So… I didn’t know who to trust, I did the only thing I could think of -”

“You called your mom.”

“Exactly. I _had to_ , Nat, because I didn’t fucking know… I thought Kylo was in on it, you know? And if he was, they had everything they needed. Skywalker’s blood, and an enemy sacrifice.” He peered at Rey, trying to drag himself into a sitting position so he could look at her more closely, but she gave a warning show of teeth and Renata poked the sword at his neck just enough to draw blood. “ _Fuck!_ Listen to me, I had to make sure Hux got his dumb ass killed, okay? So I told them about your hideout, and I told them I’d cover the exit, because I knew you were the only one small enough to make it out-”

“And you brought the Truth Stone so I couldn’t Change back.” Renata tapped the sword point against his neck in a mockingly thoughtful gesture. “What was the plan once you got me back here? Hope Kylo took her through the Moonpath and follow them, see if he went to this… Zombie-Anakin cult or whatever?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I knew you were heading here from Leia, and since you tried to kill him, I knew for sure you weren’t on Hux’s side. But Kylo can be a sneaky son-of-a-bitch, how do we know he’s not still manipulating this somehow? Maybe he sent his woman after you with orders to kill you or something-”

“No.” Renata’s eyes narrowed against the growing dark, soon none of them besides Rey would be able to see a thing given Jacen’s Truth Stone. “No. It’s not Kylo who’s being manipulative.”

“What?”

“Who stands to gain the most from all this, Jacen? Who do we know who could potentially have all the pieces of this puzzle, line them up perfectly, manipulate all of us, including Armitage, and wants nothing more than to see the _absolute annihilation_ of everything and everyone involved with Snoke or Anakin Skywalker?” She barked a short, scoffing laugh. “I wonder if he’s figured it out yet? I should have known when I caught Innara trying to spy for her. Damn.”

Jacen half-rose, giving Renata a baffled stare, before allowing his head to thump back to the ground in shock. “ _Leia._  My mother.” He sighed. "She promised me-"

"Leia Organa has spies everywhere, Jacen. Don't assume it was just Hera." She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "What did your mom actually say when you called her?"

"She said she would pass it on to Ahsoka, not Leia. And she convinced me to trust in you."

"Well, she is a smart woman. A bleeding heart, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Are we cool again?" Renata shrugged and leaned down, offering her startled comrade a hand up, then went to the other side of the clearing and grabbed her backpack.

“Come on. I think I have an idea where the others are.”

“Hey, Syndulla,” Ishida called, climbing to his feet. “You mind getting rid of that fucking stone? I’m not the fastest even on four legs, but it still beats two.”

“Yeah, uh… I don’t exactly know what to do with it, though.” He glanced around, hands already lifting the small milky-colored stone from his neck.

 _Give it to me,_ Rey commanded, trotting closer. Jacen jumped, then shook himself vigorously, his eyes still stuck on her. Slowly, he lifted the cord of the necklace and dropped it over her head. Rey had known, somehow, that the dark-skinned knight would be able to hear her.

“You look like him, you know? Younger and prettier, but -” He gestured to Rey’s white ears and dusting the of gray and black along her back. “Same ears. He could do that, too, put his voice in your head.”

_Sorry, but… Who are you talking about?_

“Old Ben. Obi-wan Kenobi. I met him when I was a kid. Taught me about the Moonpaths.” He glanced over to where Renata’s feline form was disappearing into the underbrush. “Come on, kiddo. Not that I don’t deserve it, but maybe you could use some of that omega charm to keep the boss from murdering me? You don’t look like the kind to hold a grudge.”

 _Maybe you’re not looking close enough,_ she growled.

 

Rey waited until the others were far enough ahead that she could smell the change in their scents, the two wolves joining Renata’s tobacco and cat scent. Then she sniffed around to be sure she could follow the scent, before following the strange urge she’d had ever since the moon began to rise in the evening sky.

She ducked back through the low, cramped cave, moving as quickly as she could, making sure her trail stood out. She scented the mouth of the cave, too, just for added effect, in case Kylo got too panicked to pay attention. And he would, she knew he would, but…

Something bright flared in the little pool as she reached its edge and peered down into it. The water was still as glass, and the soft-edged shape was exactly one-half portion of glowing white. She could barely make out its shadowy twin half, as dark as the left side was light, but she knew it was there.

_“...Rey…”_

_I’m ready to come back, now. Show me the way. Please._

 

  
Rey was walking in a dream. To her left was the radiant light of a full moon spilled over a snowy forest, ice crystals glittering from the distant trees. To her left, a dark, deep pool of murky water, still but for the occasional ripple of some creature breaching the surface. she had a very strong feeling she did _not_ want to meet any of those creatures.

The pull of the forest was stronger, but her eyes remained fixed on the silvery-gray sand that marked the border between the two dreamscapes, extending out before her in a seemingly-endless path.

_“... Do not leave the path…”_

Her grandfather - if that’s who he was - spoke into her mind, though she could not see him. Occasionally, she had the feeling of something ahead of her on the trail, catching the faint scent of wolf and evergreens, but when she tried to look ahead, it disappeared. So she concentrated her gaze on the ground directly beneath her paws.

Something to her right caught her attention, the splash of a creature in the distance, and she paused, looking over. There was something familiar out there, in the distance, some kind of island that she had seen before, in a dream… or a nightmare. It called to her, invisible strings tugging on her heart.

_“... Stay in the gray… Look, but don’t leap…”_

Gradually, the island disappeared from her periphery as she continued onward. She could feel herself growing weary, her footsteps heavy, and paused, gazing at the dark water. She was so thirsty, but Rey knew better than to drink from the dark.

Perhaps she could lick the snow. She turned towards it, and halted. Just at the tree line, in clear view, she could see a man with wavy black hair and a familiar sword, barely holding his own against an older, gray-bearded man with a gleaming silver blade bearing an emerald in the hilt.

“Kylo!” She shouted, but received no answer. Rey watched the scene play out, every bone in her body aching to leap to his defense. “Kylo! You’re stronger than him! You can do this!”

For a moment, it seemed that he saw her too, his warm coffee-colored eyes meeting hers, before the vision crumbled into snowfall. She shook herself until her ears flopped, from her head to her tail, trying to rid herself of a sea of conflicting emotion. These things weren’t real, they were dreams, or visions, but if they were visions, were they future or past? That image of Kylo was younger than the man she knew, but what about the strange island?

_“... Rey…”_

She kept walking. She was almost there, she could feel something at the end of the path, some color or scent that her body recognized… her wolf body, following the call of her birthplace. The man she had seen so long ago, recently remembered from her dream, stood at the end, his hand held out for her.

“Rey,” he began, his voice warm as his kind eyes dropped over her. “Have you learned to be a human?”

 _I have,_ she said. _But this stone prevents me._

There was a single second where a look of pure fear filled the old man’s eyes, shifting rapidly to anger, and then the entire dreamscape shattered around her, the ground falling out from beneath her feet, and she was forced to run, to surge forward as fast as her paws could carry her, concentrating only on where to put her feet, to gain purchase.

Something glowed ahead of her, some kind of greenish light. She didn’t like it, she didn’t trust it, but it was the only exit. In the end, she had to jump, and just barely managed to make it, back paws scrabbling on nothing as she hauled herself up with her front legs.

She stood, panting, on the stone floor of some dusty-smelling brick building, and it took her a moment to gather her bearings. When she did, her heart nearly froze in fear. Directly ahead of her, iron bars blocked her in. With growing trepidation in her chest, Rey turned, looking for the way back, only to find the same dirty brick as the other two walls. She was trapped. In a prison cell.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tube had shattered outward, impaling people and scientific apparatuses indiscriminately, but it wasn’t the glass that killed Hux.
> 
> That would be the darkly-shadowed figure standing over him with the hilt of the Skywalker klaive grasped firmly in one hand, watching him bleed and twitch, like a bad replay of what Kylo had done. Renata toed his boot with hers, noting he was actually alive still, if only barely.
> 
> “Who are you?” The figure demanded without turning.

"Nice of you to join us, little Kenobi.” She looked up, into the pale blue eyes of the man Kylo had just killed. Rey’s heart pounded in her chest. She tried to Change, forgetting about the stone, and cursed inwardly when she found herself frozen in wolf form. Armitage Hux peered down at her with a look of almost pity. “Well, well. I assumed Jacen would use the stone on one of the cats. How very kind of him to deliver you to us all wrapped up and tied with a bow.”

Rey snarled, but inwardly, she was sobbing. She didn’t even know where she was. Kylo - and everyone else - wouldn’t be able to find her. And her grandfather - she was so close, so close to going _home_ , to having her origins _finally_ explained. Hux was speaking, but not to her. She closed her eyes, pretending to be distracted, but she listened with everything she had.

“- we have Skywalker’s blood already. I see no reason to wait any longer. Prepare the ritual.” He turned to her, and she backed away snarling, but Hux rolled his eyes. “Please. I’m not stupid enough to try and subdue you with my bare hands.”

He reached into his pocket, removing a small black box with prongs on the end, the same kind of taser Renata had given her when Kylo was going into rut. She hadn’t needed to use it, and she was glad now, because when the wires snapped out and pierced her skin, it was agonizing.

She howled and whimpered, rolling to try and shake them off. Hux watched her impassively, removing another item from his pocket, a small syringe with a blue-gray substance. Rey’s eyes went wide.

“Colloidal silver.” He smiled slightly. “It won’t kill you, of course, but you’ll be immobilized with pain so severe it will be a mercy when it’s time for the sacrifice.”

She tried to get away, but the cell was tiny, and he caught her back paw with little struggle. How… _how?_ She thought. She had seen Kylo kill him, he’d sliced him in half across the shoulder, there was no way…

“Oh, my dear girl. Did you happen to _read_ any of those treacherous documents Ben Solo leaked to the press? We were in the early stages then, but I’m happy to say after months of diligent work with the scientists I rescued from Russia, we were able to replicate and grow a fully-functioning clone.” He gave a little shrug and sighed. “Not impressed, are you? Unfortunately, your _mate_ killed the only living proof, but I’m certain we’ll get another chance soon. Especially with Anakin Skywalker to assist us.”

Rey kicked the foot he held, and it seemed to shake him from his monologue. He gave her one more look of pity before the needle pierced her flesh.

“I _am_ sorry about this. But unfortunately, werewolves are very difficult to keep sedated. This is the only way to be sure.”

And then there was nothing, _nothing_ but searing, blistering pain, whiting out her vision, freezing all her muscles, until it transcended _pain_ and became something more altogether, an existence of such agony she lost any connection with her body. There was no sound, no vision, no sense of limbs to move or flooring beneath her… Nothing, except the white-hot roar of agony without end. There was no room for thought in her mind, only one word, repeated on endless cycles as lances of agony stabbed her from every direction.

_-KYLO! Kylo-kylo-kylo-_

  


“ _How?!_ ”

Finn was yelling, and Kylo was dimly satisfied in a way, for once it was someone besides him in the throes of an epic alpha rage. He could see Renata and Jacen, heads bowed, looking absolutely miserable under the blankets Ahsoka had brought out from the back of her giant SUV. The werepanther stalked up to Jacen, forcing eye contact, staring the taller man down until he very noticeably wilted, his lips pulled back to reveal vicious fangs and his eyes reflecting the bright light of the headlights menacingly.

 _“_ How do you just - just - _LOSE_ _SOMEONE!?”_

“Finn,” Rose called softly. He ignored her. Ahsoka quietly ushered her and Innara into the car, slamming the door and leaning against it, separating them from the misery of their viciously quarreling alphas. But she said nothing, just stood there, watching Finn, watching Kylo do nothing, her eyes cold and unreadable.

“I could rip out your fucking throat!” Finn threatened, gesturing to Kylo. “And he would _fucking let me!_ Do you understand that?”

_KYLO!_

He shot up from where leaned against a thick tree trunk, eyes darting down the hillside where Ahsoka had pulled over on the small, paved trail through the national park. In a second, he had taken his animal form, and then he was running, leaping, falling and picking himself up again, a single destination ringing in his head like a beacon. He couldn’t care less about any injury to his body, he leapt down steep gorges, rolling, rocks and trees tearing his flesh, bones in his front feet cracking and regenerating as he ran.

He was aware of someone, something, following him, possibly several somethings, but he didn’t care if they could keep up. He wasn’t stopping, couldn’t stop.

The two syllables of his name had been a call, a summons, something more than just telepathy guiding them. He didn’t _want_ to stop, but he couldn’t even if he wanted to. Wherever she was, his mate had _called_ him, and he knew - he knew instinctively - how to get to her.

He scrabbled to a halt before the cave, breathing in lungfuls of air, precious air that was filled with her scent. She hadn’t just gone through here, she had purposely scented the outside, leaving a clear sign of her actions. She wanted him to follow her, and he would.

The way opened before he even had time to gather his thoughts and focus. He blinked out across the still, glassy water, and found a large male wolf with hauntingly familiar white ears.

_“... Come…”_

Of course he was coming. He barely halted, leaping over the spirit-wolf onto the gray sands of the Moonpaths.

_“Be cautious. They trapped her.”_

Kylo looked down his proud muzzle at the vision of Rey’s ancestor.

 _Show me,_ he ordered.

The spirit walked up to him, nose twitching, leaning out until it just barely touched Kylo’s. And he saw it - the pathway crumbling, the exit Rey had been about to step out of yanked away, the shock and dismay of the spirit-wolf as he watched her fall and leap for the nearest opening, something bathed in green light and smelling of brick dust.

He took off again, racing across the sands, pushing himself with every last pulse of his alpha blood, losing himself to the chase, to the fury and the fear. The spirit had said something, but Kylo couldn’t stop to wait. She had gone this way, something had happened, the Moonpath had been compromised somehow. He had no idea such a thing was even _possible_ , or how it had been done, but he would worry about that when he got there.

Kylo was no stranger to the visions of the Moonpaths. Sometimes they held truths, but often they held only dreams, past moments of pain, futures that may or may not play out. He ignored them, all of them, except the island… It filled his mind for only a moment. There was some emotion he was unfamiliar with, something bittersweet, associated with black sand and strange trees, but he pushed it away.

_...REY!..._

  


They found him pacing at the broken end of the Moonpath, whining and whimpering as he sniffed every edge, digging in the sands, half-mad and _all_ alpha.

Finn looked just as frantic, and Renata could understand why. Rey’s scent was here, she had come this way, but the end was abrupt, the edge of the path trailing sand, a slow fall of tiny grey fragments pouring into the darkness.

Normally, Kylo had only to think of another demesne - another place in the living world where the Moonpaths opened - there were at least a dozen she knew he was familiar with, but he hadn’t opened any of them.

Jacen took his human form, walking over to take a handful of sand from the edge of the path. Kylo snarled, his eyes frighteningly wild in his mane of jet-black fur, but Syndulla was concentrating, studying the sand in his hand and scenting the air.

Renata looked at Finn. Normally, she would step in to try and talk her boss back, to convince him to let Jace work, but he was just as furious with her as he was with their other packmate. Finn was furious, too, but not quite as howling mad as Kylo.

Kylo Ren yelling, throwing things, punching holes in walls, all of that she was accustomed to. But this silent, boiling rage combined with an air of frantic terror made even her battle-hardened heart uneasy. It was her fault, she’d fucked up, she and Jacen and Ishida, and she wanted, _really_ wanted to just blame Syndulla for giving Rey the stupid stone, forcing her to keep out of range, but Renata knew better. This was her mission, she was the leader. She brought the girl into battle, and failed to bring her back.

She’d left someone behind.

There was nothing else to say. No amount of subservience or apology would bring back her best friend’s mate, or earn back his trust. She had left her people and Rose with Ahsoka. Ishida had wanted to come, but she stopped him with a look.

This was a do-or-die mission. They would rescue Rey and get everyone back safely, or die trying. And if she laid down her life for her friend, if none of them made it out of this… Someone had to stay behind, to take care of the girls, and figure out what happened, and stop this horrifying ritual Jacen had explained. The details had been brief, but it didn’t matter what arcane nonsense was being worked, two points had been made very clear. They had Skywalker blood, either from Kylo or Leia or even Luke if they’d found him, and they had a mortal enemy to sacrifice. Or the descendant of a mortal enemy, at least.

Finn approached carefully, slipping his muscular jaguar frame between Kylo and Jacen, a low, soothing rumble, something between a growl and a purr, echoing from his chest. Kylo watched Jacen over Finn’s head, and Finn watched Kylo, subtly moving when he did so that there was no easy, convenient path between the black wolf and the diligently-working man.

Renata watched all three of them, hoping they didn’t kill each other before Jacen figured out how to get to wherever Rey had fallen out.

  
  


In between the random lances of pain, there were moments. Seconds, really, where her lungs expanded and she opened her eyes and a snippet of sound reached her ears. And then the pain was back, alternately searing and throbbing, lances of hot blades piercing her body, interspersed with dull, bone-deep aches and the superficial feeling of pins and needles on her skin.

She was tied, she realised, her front and hind paws bound together, lying on a platform made of wood. There was a dusty, dry smell of the building and the wood below, and the occasional whiff of something completely different, a sterile, hospital scent.

“The biomass is prepared, sir,” someone said. _Biomass? What the fuck?_

Later, it could have been five minutes or five hours, Rey had no concept of time in the world of pain, there was more talking. Sounds of typing on a keyboard, and a flurry of electronic noises.

“Organ scaffolding complete. Waiting on DNA upload.”

“Excellent. Mother Talzin -”

For a moment she had a close up glimpse of an elderly woman, with gaunt, wrinkled skin like she’d spent her life surviving on bourbon and nicotine and little else, with some horribly over-stated black eye makeup. The woman smelled the same as she looked, with an added component of herbal smoke and thick ink, and she peered directly into Rey’s eye as she pressed her thumb over the lid to hold it open.

“She’s a fighter, this one. What a shame,” she looked almost - _almost_ \- regretful. “A fitting offer for the dark magics.”

Before the woman released her hold and Rey’s eyes squeezed shut again, she caught a look on Hux’s face that mirrored her own thoughts. Apparently he found the wretched woman just as disgusting. Not that it… really mattered…

Rey had begun to wonder how much longer before they killed her. She had always been a survivor, climbing back to her feet from every punch and kick thrown her way and struggling even harder, but… She was afraid to die. She was afraid to live. What if this went on forever? Would the pain become bearable at some point? Or would she simply descend into madness?

… _kylo…_

_… alpha…_

_“Don’t be afraid,”_ said a voice that sounded like Kylo, but wasn’t, and then there was a sharp pain at her neck, and then…

 

 

Rey looked around, surprised to find herself sitting, in her human form, in a lacey dress she’d never seen but looked very nice. There was sand beneath her toes, strange black sand that tugged at her memory, and gray trees with snowy-white leaves behind her. She felt like she was in the middle of a black-and-white postcard.

“Hello, Rey,” someone beside her said. She blinked, looking over at the smiling young woman with Kylo’s dark hair and eyes. “I’m Padme,” she offered her hand, and Rey shook it, feeling somewhat bemused.

“Where are we?”

“You don’t recognize it? Ani thought you might have seen it when you were passing through,” she explained, watching Rey’s face.

“It feels familiar, but…” She shook her head. “No, sorry, I can’t remember.”

“That’s alright. Hopefully you won’t be here long.” She smiled warmly. “Tell me about Ben.”

“Ben? You mean Kylo?”

“If you must.” She sighed. “He’s my grandson. I’d prefer to call him by the name my daughter gave him.”

“You’re Kylo’s… grandmother? But I thought you were -” she looked around frantically.

“Dead?” Rey nodded, her eyes wide. “I am. We’re in the spirit world. Don’t worry, you won’t be here long, I hope.”

“You _hope_?”

“Rey, there’s nothing you can do from here,” Kylo’s grandmother said patiently. “So you may as tell me about my grandson while we wait.”

“Fine.” She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. “He’s kind, but very intense. And beautiful, but tall and… It sounds funny, but I like it, actually. I like having an alpha who can carry me and make me feel so delicate.” It occurred to her that Padme probably didn’t want to know about her physical relationship with Kylo, and she tried to think of something else to say.

“You’re a werewolf omega?” She asked Rey after a moment. She nodded, and the other woman smiled. “I’m glad you two can share that. I’m just your run-of-the-mill human. For the most part, anyway. Anakin could have found a better mate, I’m sure, but I’m the one who found him roaming the woods when were children. I was nine, looking for fairies. Of course we don’t know about him, but the officials guessed he was around five. Our neighbor and friend Obi-wan Kenobi took him in and raised him.”

“Obi-wan is related to me, I think. Maybe my grandfather... Somehow,” Rey said thoughtfully. She sighed, shaking her head in confusion. “I just wish someone would tell me… what my place is in all of this.”

“Trust Ben,” Padme said, gently laying her hand over Rey’s. “Trust him, but don’t let him try to control you. You _do_ have a place Rey, and he needs you by his side, but you need _him_ , too. Don’t let him forget that.”

“I try not to.” She laughed at the idea of telling all of this to Kylo, trying to get him to agree to something because his grandmother instructed her to. “He can be so arrogant sometimes. It’s amazing, really. I know he wants to be caring and gentle, but the things that come out of his mouth -”

“I know the feeling,” Padme responded immediately. “I used to want to slap Anakin so badly. Maybe I should have.”

“Maybe I will,” Rey laughed.

“Do it. He’s a big strong alpha, he can take it.”

“Physically, I’m sure,” Rey agreed. “But I’m not sure he’d survive the damage to his ego.”

“Just like his grandfather,” Anakin’s wife responded with a sigh and a slight shake of her head. “I suppose Ben takes himself very seriously at all times, as well.”

“Of course.”

“Have you met Leia?”

“Yes, I've been working for her for the past few months.” Padme raised her eyebrows and Rey laughed. “Ohhh, you’re right, I can see where he gets it!”

She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she grateful that Kylo’s grandmother was there to wait with her. Rey thought she might have gone mad with the waiting, otherwise. She was alarmingly certain that last bit had been a knife across her neck.

  
  


“I found it,” Jacen said simply, gritting his teeth in concentration. “You’re going to have to help me, Solo, I can’t hold it open myself.”

Finn looked over, waiting to see if the black wolf had actually grasped any of what his knight was saying, or if he was just going to launch an attack at him for daring to speak. His golden eyes dropped from the tall human-form beta to Finn’s muscular frame and green-gold cat pupils. He stared. Finn growled.

He wasn’t going to let Kylo ruin their only chance of getting to Rey because he was too traumatized to think clearly, and he had the weight of righteousness on his side. Despite all their differences, Finn was an alpha with a mate that he adored, too. He understood the other man’s pain with perfect empathy. But he also knew Kylo would never forgive himself if he unthinkingly destroyed their chances.

“Kylo,” Renata said softly, dropping to her knees so she was all but prone in supplication before the massive beast. “I only need a small opening. It will take less energy.”

Slowly, the wolf inhaled and closed its eyes, and the man emerged from the mists of the Change.

“I’ll help,” he said, going to eye where Jacen stood, his hands spread around a faintly-glowing ball of gray mist.

Cautiously, he reached out with his own, wider hands, and together they seemed to draw the gray sands of the cut-off path up out of the darkness, feeding the ball until it was nearly as tall and wide as Finn. Kylo struggled, pulling just a little more, his eyes moving quickly to Finn before he redoubled his concentration.

“Finn goes, too,” Kylo said abruptly, drawing startled glances from Renata and Finn himself. That lasted only a moment, before Renata nodded and changed forms without a word, backing up like she was preparing to jump. “You come back with her, Renata, or you don’t come back at all.”

The bob-tailed cat just nodded, unsurprised. She waited with Finn, watching as the two, brothers under the same half-moon, channeled the unique power of their auspice to manipulate the sands, the edges burning and crackling with a greenish-white energy that burned a hole in the darkness beyond, just wide enough for Finn to see dirty brick flooring and a rusty iron-bared cell, the door hanging wide on its hinges. He smelled Rey, and fear, and -

“ _Hux,_ ” Kylo hissed.

Finn didn’t need anymore prodding. He stepped back and took a running leap, just clearing the space before Renata landed after him. Their window squished back into a tiny pinprick of light, just barely visible in a crack in the brick wall, but they could hear Kylo’s voice loud and clear.

“Just get Rey. He will try to distract you-”

Renata was already assuming human form, drawing a worn black jumpsuit from her backpack.

“I know how Hux works, Kylo.” To Finn she simply said: “I’ll distract him. You get her back here.”

 

 

But the scene that stretched out before Renata as she crept into the room where she could smell Hux, and the gut-churning stench of necromancy, and a lot of blood - _Rey’s_ blood - was nothing short of horrific. The room was half laboratory, with banks of computers and equipment lining the walls and bundles of electric cords criss-crossing the room, with the furthest wall taken up by a wooden platform marked with fire-etched sigils. In the very center, a tall, massive glass and metal tube had exploded, accounting for the mess of smoke and blood and impaled, randomly-sparking electronics.

Hux was collapsed on the floor, apparently dead along with everyone else in the room, a sickly mist of blackish-green smoke rising off the corpses that weren't pierced through with dozens of shards of glass and metal shrapnel.

All but Rey, who lay atop a raised wooden platform at the center of the room, bound with her legs together in her wolf form. Blood from a gash in her neck trickled into a basin just beneath her, a long copper pipe channeling it down into groves set in the base of the broken glass structure that dominated the room's center. 

The tube had shattered outward, impaling people and scientific apparatuses indiscriminately, but it wasn’t the glass that killed Hux.

That would be the darkly-shadowed figure standing over him with the hilt of the Skywalker klaive grasped firmly in one hand, watching him bleed and twitch, like a bad replay of what Kylo had done. Renata toed his boot with hers, noting he was actually alive still, if only barely.

“Who are you?” The figure demanded without turning.

“I could ask you the same -”

“Anakin Skywalker,” he cut her off, and she gaped. Renata was no stranger to magic, even weird, creepy magic, but bringing a man back to life who had been dead for over fifty years? “Well? I asked you a question!”

“My name is Renata Argent. I work for your grandson, but I know him as Kylo Ren.” Her voice was shaky, but clear. “We came here to rescue Rey. And we’re too late, I see.”

She had no idea how she was going to tell Kylo, but she still wasn’t going back without at least bringing him a body to bury.

“If you were any earlier, I’d have killed you, too.” He turned around to face her. “As it is… I’m going to have to ask you to do me a terrible favor-”

“Not so fast, Skywalker!” Finn leapt down from a tangle of catwalks above, landing on the platform behind Rey’s body. Tears glinted in his dark eyes, and he held his gun with both hands, aimed directly at Anakin.

“Kill me, and you doom your friend as well!” The man growled, wheeling to face Finn. “You have no idea what just happened here, so why don’t you shut up and listen! You kids want to save your friend. I want to go back to my wife. For either of those things to happen, we’re going to have to work together, and we don’t have a lot of time.”

  


“They’re taking too long,” Kylo growled. “I don’t like this.”

“You don’t like leaving your mate’s fate to someone else?” Jacen’s tone was dry. “You don’t say.”

“I’m still not convinced I shouldn’t rip your throat out when this over. Don’t push me.”

“Fucking… Get the fuck over yourself, Kylo. You want to know what happened? I found out Armitage was still working with Snoke’s genetic bullshit.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and head, feeling the parts of his scalp singed by Ishida’s holy fire.

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“Because I didn’t know if you were in on it! Fuck man,” the other alpha shook his head. “Admit it, you’ve never trusted me, either. You think I’m spying for Leia through my mother or some shit.”

Kylo’s eyes met Jacen’s, and if the other man had been an alpha, they would probably have gone at each other, he was of a heighth with Kylo and he didn’t back away or react with immediate submission despite being a beta.

“Aren’t you? Who the fuck have you been reporting to then?”

“How do you know -”

“Company phone? Do you think I don’t read through all those logs Hux sends me every month?” He paused, suddenly, realizing they had both been manipulated. “Shit. He’s been doctoring the logs to hide his own, I could tell that much, but I never thought about everyone else’s.”

“I was reporting… To Ahsoka.” He glanced down, conceding finally to Kylo’s authority. “She told me to keep my eye on Hux, but I was convinced… You fucking _worshipped_ your grandfather. I just assumed… Fuck!”

“It’s not just you,” Kylo sighed. He had an overwhelming urge to punch something, or rip something apart, but there was nothing but sand and the black and white sides of the spirit world. “I should have talked to you as soon as I suspected Armitage was planning something. Renata was right, as usual.”

“Well, I guess we’re both fuck-ups, then.” Jacen frowned at the small greenish point of light in the darkness ahead of them. Kylo snorted.

“That’s exactly what she would say, too.”

“So… Truce, then?” Jacen offered his hand, and Kylo clasped it warrily.

“Yeah. Welcome back.”

“‘Welcome back?’”

“We have a new pack, if you haven’t noticed.” He shrugged at the other man’s curious stare. “Renata's always been a cat among wolves. We just made things a little more even. Finn’s surprisingly reliable.”

“I certainly hope so.” Jacen studied the light ahead of them again. “Kylo, do you smell -”

But Kylo was already moving, his hand reaching out to the aether to draw his klaive… and coming up empty. He cursed, and threw his attention to the portal, forcing it to open wider under his outstretched hand.

“That’s a _lot_ of blood,” Jacen murmured. Kylo’s eyes darted over, and he recoiled at the fierce, wrathful glower that transformed his pack leader’s face.

“ _REY!”_

He’d seen Kylo rip apart people and objects, watched him slice through Snoke with his grandfather’s klaive, but as long as he’d known him, Jacen had never been so frightened of the man beside him.

**“Help me, Syndulla!”**

Kylo Ren did not use alpha commands as a general rule. He’d certainly never used it on Jacen, and he was surprised at how swiftly he moved to obey. Together, they dragged open the unnatural portal, both grunting at the effort of forcing a meeting between the spirit world and the mortal realm where there was no natural link, no demesne or node of magic to facilitate one. It was breaking down a brick wall with their bare hands, but together, fueled by desperation, they managed to break through enough for Kylo to leap through, changing mid-way, to land on the dusty floor of the open cell beyond.

“I can’t hold it myself, Solo!” Jacen shouted through the rapidly-shrinking window. “I’m going back to Ahsoka. I think I know where you are.”

Kylo nodded his massive head in understanding, starting to turn away.

“Wait!” He swung back around to see the knight struggling to keep up a tiny window to shout through. Syndulla’s amber eyes met his. “Argent has my klaive.”

He nodded in solemn understanding and gratitude, and the opening disappeared. He huffed around the cell for a moment, overwhelmed by the scent of Rey, and blood and so much death, and a scent he could not possibly recognize, but knew instantly.

_Grandfather!_

 

The tall, dark blonde man turned as soon as he entered the room, his features set in a familiar scowl. Behind him, Renata crouched over the floor of a massive, shattered glass tube, the top of which was still adhered to a panel of wiring and bent metal coming down from the ceiling. Finn stood nearby, with his back to Kylo and a mass of white fur and matted blood in his arms.

“No!”

He would have shouted if he he had the strength, if his knees hadn’t started to give way, his hand fumbling through the air for a weapon that wouldn’t come.

“Ben,” the voice had a cadence that reminded him of his mother giving a speech at a campaign rally. Angry, but determined. He started to walk towards Kylo, when the scent of silver reached his nose over all of the other awful scents of the horror scene before them.

He turned, and saw Renata’s backpack on the floor, the main compartment open with a gold filigree hilt just visible. Straining, he reached for it, summoning all of his limited knowledge to call out to the blade in his mind, and he grunted, startled, when it flew into his hand. His ancestor seemed startled, too.

With a furious growl, Kylo launched himself between computer consoles, screens still crackling and smoking faintly from the explosion of blood and glass that had destroyed the room. It wasn’t the greatest place to stage a battle, but he had fought in worse conditions.

“You! They traded her life for _you_!” He snarled, bringing his weapon down in an arc that Anakin parried easily over their heads. Now that he was close, he could see the brooding, haunted eyes and the trademark Skywalker smirk.

“‘They?’” The man said mildly, watching Kylo’s reaction. “Are you saying you had nothing to do with any of this?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nat stop, listening intently to their battle and conversation. Finn halted to, though he still faced away from Kylo, his muscular body blocking the view of the inside of the broken glass structure. He tried to force Anakin to the side, moving so he could see, he needed to _see_ , he had to _know_.

“No. I used Luke and my mother’s DNA to find yours. That was my work, but I did it _years_ ago! This,” he gestured with the sword, “this is all Hux and whoever else was working with him. Mitaka, probably, Bazine was just a thug, she had no training -”

He stopped, noting a familiar shock of red hair, up on the raised platform behind Anakin. Kylo had slaughtered him, cut his body in half diagonally with the very klaive his grandfather was now wielding against him. He shoved the body with his foot, rolling it over so he could see Hux’s tortured face. Somehow, in the mass of gored bodies and charred equipment, the vile bastard was still breathing, his features etched with pain.

“How -”

“You tell me,” Anakin said coolly. “Obviously you know they were working on it.”

“Yes, but there’s a mystic component. The body has to have an animus, a soul - he had to have it prepared ahead of time, and then he needed a way to transport it -” he frowned, staring down at the twitching body. “There was no one left, we killed them all, and Jacen didn’t have time -”

“See anyone else here you recognize?” Anakin asked mildly. Kylo glared, swinging his sword, he was done talking. However they managed it, he would destroy it all, scour their files and torch the building, turn everything over to Ahsoka. If Luke was involved, he would destroy him, too.

“I don’t care how they managed it! I’ll destroy it _all_!” Metal caught on metal with a horrible scrape as Anakin led him up the wooden steps. His bare feet slipped in blood,and he looked down to see the weathered face and glassy eyes of the woman Snoke had employed for her mystical knowledge to replace Luke. “Talzin. Of course.”

“Ben, listen to me, please! I’m not here to fight you!” But it was too late, he had seen the lifeless, bloodied and bound form of his mate, on the metal floor where Renata and Finn were crouched, trying to untie those slender white paws.

“ _No!_ ” Half-screaming and half-sobbing, he advanced on Anakin Skywalker, his stolen sword slashing before him. “ _I DON’T CARE! I’LL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!”_

“Good,” the man said calmly. He glanced over Kylo’s shoulder, nodding once to whoever was behind him, and then he dropped his guard, right in the center of his grandson’s strike. Jacen’s long, silver-flecked blade pierced him, and Kylo grasped Anakin’s shoulder roughly with one hand while he held the sword firmly in the other, forcing it to reach the man’s heart.

With their faces so close, Kylo couldn’t miss the look of pride and… relief?... in his grandfather’s somber eyes. He clutched at his arm weakly with one hand, the other loosening its hold on the Skywalker heirloom.

“I’m proud of you, Ben Solo. You’re the best of us all,” he looked into Anakin’s eyes, and found the faint trace of an arrogant smile. “Tell your mother I said that.”

“ _What?”_

He didn’t realize he was on the ground, kneeling with the body of Anakin Skywalker in his arms, until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, shaking him back to life.

“Solo! SOLO!”

Renata only called him that when she was angry, or she wanted to get his attention badly enough not to fear his anger. He blinked, letting the body he was holding fall gently to the floor before he stood.

“Argent, I want this entire place searched before we burn it -” He trailed off as she moved out of the way. Before him, Finn sat on the floor, Rey’s head in his lap, his hands dark against the snowy fur as he stroked her ears making soft, soothing noises.

He took a step, and then another step, the weapon in his hand forgotten.

And then he was on the floor, too, and Finn moved out of his way without hesitation, and he pulled her into his lap as much as he could, hands tracing warm muscle and soft fur, resting over the barrel of her chest as it rose and fell.

 

 

A soft sound, like tiny bells or wind chimes, reached Rey’s ears as she sat beside Padme on the black sand of the island. With a warm smile, the other woman stood, offering Rey her hand.

“That’s for you, I think.” She looked out over the black waters, and Rey could see a faint, sparkling silver light, illuminating the gray sands of the Moonpath and the white forest beyond it. “You can run over the water, but you’ll have to be fast.”

Rey gave her a wide, joyous smile. She scented something on the faint wind that ticked the eerie white trees above them, and she couldn’t contain her excitement. Briefly, she wrapped the shorter woman in a fierce hug.

“I can be fast. Thank you… for everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Padme returned her hug with equal strength. “Take care of him. You need each other.”

“I know. I will.”

She changed as she leapt, the water splashing but strangely solid as she tore off over it in a streak of white and gray, following the sound of chimes, and the sparkling silver light, and the scent of caramel coffee and pine forests.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small-boned white wolf, thin with age but still regal and bright-eyed, stood watching from the base of the fall. Her eyes met Rey’s for a long moment, and she could feel her heart constrict in her chest, blinking away the tears she knew would come once she changed forms again. They remained still, all three of them, while the elder wolf looked them over, her golden eyes lingering the longest on Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Ben Solo... Put your fucking cowl on. It's right there!  
> (Something I only noticed after watching TLJ at home on this stupid 4k TV my husband insisted on buying... Yeah. The cowl is right next to him. Arrogant jerk.)

Rey awoke to the smell of food, because of course she did. In all her life, she had never passed up a chance for a meal. She could smell cracked pepper, and she would have bet every measly dollar in her bank account that it was Finn cooking.

She was in wolf form, she noted, unsurprised. Jacen Syndulla’s Truth Stone was gone from around her neck, but the last thing she remembered was racing across the dark lake of the underworld on all fours, so it wasn’t a surprise. She was curled up with her tail over her nose, and a massive weight on her shoulders and warmth against her back made her smile inwardly.

She lifted her head, and he moved immediately, getting to his feet and nosing her everywhere, searchingly, his eyes wide with concern.

_Don’t get up yet. You’ve been asleep a long time. Give yourself a minute to wake up all the way._

She pricked her ears towards him, her tail thumping unconsciously against the floor with a swell of emotion she couldn’t contain.

 _Ben Solo._ Rey lifted her head and tilted her neck invitingly, and he moved over her, scenting her until she was nearly smothering in his smell and warmth. _Alright, alright!_

 _You’ve been asleep for days,_ he whined in emphasis and she snorted, carefully shifting to sit up on her haunches.

She looked around, taking in the dark gray carpet, off-white walls and double queen beds of a hotel room. Multiple bags, including Kylo’s camo and Renata’s magic pack, lay in one corner, and she could see a couch and desk with a TV on mute through a doorway in the other. The news was on, and even though the subtitles were in a foreign language, the date was clearly visible. She recognized Innara, lying on one of the beds reading a book, but the older woman seated on the couch, eating whatever delectable food Finn had whipped up with a disposable bowl and fork was unfamiliar to her.

 _Where are we?_ She nodded at the woman. _Who is that?_

“That, love, is Ahsoka Tano,” Innara laid aside her book and smiled down at Rey, affection and relief in her eyes. She realized she and Kylo were laying on a nest of blankets between the two beds, and suddenly it hit her… They were all here. Kylo, Renata, Innara, Finn… all their scents lingered, along with the vaguely familiar scent of Jacen Syndulla and a fox-scent she assumed was Ahsoka. Something dropped from the other bed, and she met Rose’s affectionate green eyes before the little calico cat turned towards the kitchenette, her fluffy mottled tail waving purposefully.

She cocked her head, studying Ahsoka curiously while Kylo sniffed her over, noting the graying reddish braids that hung over her shoulders and her sharp, narrow features. Rey had never seen a kitsune before, and the new scent was layered with the smell of old newspaper and coffee. Ahsoka turned suddenly, as if sensing eyes on her, and her cool features relaxed into a warm smile as she noticed Rey was awake, but she didn’t come in the room.

She got to her feet obediently when Kylo nudged her, a little unsteady, but able to stand on her own. Rey wasn’t particularly thrilled to be fussed over, but she knew how worried and paranoid she would be if their situations were reversed, and it hadn’t escaped her notice that the only two people in the room when she awoke were the other omegas. He was trying, but his patience was very limited and given how hopelessly possessive he was, it didn’t surprise her that the others were keeping their distance. Some small part of her was soothed by it, her alpha had rescued her and he would make sure she was safe and cared for. She could trust him, and everyone else here too. Her pack would take good care of her.

Another part of her wondered if Kylo had slept at all in the last three days, and imagined Finn and Renata were probably weary of being banished to the tiny sitting area and the kitchen which she assumed was even smaller.

“Here,” Innara said above them, catching her attention and dropping a soft hotel robe over her. “I won’t look,” she winked.

Rey glanced at her alpha for permission before she changed, wrapping herself in the warm, soft fabric. Kylo watched her intently.

“I’m fine,” she managed to say, though her voice was hoarse with disuse. “Really, I feel fine, but I’m starving -”

She had barely gotten the words out before he was changing, completely careless with his naked body as he started to leave the room.

“Ben!” She squeaked. “Clothes!”

He turned, frowning. “‘Ben?’” He echoed. Rey clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Sorry, your grandmother kept calling you that…”

_“My grandmother?”_

Innara peered at Rey curiously, while Ahsoka, clearly paying more attention to them than she appeared to be, stood up from the couch to walk towards the bedroom.

“Clothes!” Rey growled insistently at him. She didn’t care how he felt about it, she was not going to sit still while all these other people ogled her alpha’s body, pack or not. He smirked, humoring her, and went to his bag to pull on a pair of flannel pajama pants.

“Sorry,” he mumbled absently.

Innara stood and offered the bed to Rey, gently getting her situated with blankets and pillows, before leaving them alone to talk with a promise of bringing back food. Kylo climbed up from the opposite side, sitting with his back against the wooden headboard and lifting her to lie with her back against his chest, his long legs caging her in. Rey grumbled about them fussing over her, but Kylo rolled his eyes and held her firmly.

“You almost died. Actually, you _did_ die.” She turned her head to see his face, and he looked down at her with a vulnerable gaze that nearly broke her heart. She had no idea how to respond, of course he had every right to worry over her. If they had seen her be dead and then miraculously come back to life…

“Alright if I come in, Solo?" Ahsoka asked calmly, paused in the doorway.

When he nodded, she sat very carefully at the foot of the opposite bed. Rey could smell she was a beta, but there was a strong sense of presence in her scent, similar to Syndulla’s. Bright golden eyes regarded her searchingly.

“I knew Padme. And Anakin," she explained. “You met her in the spirit world?"

"Yes. We were on this weird island, everything was black and white,” she began. "I didn’t see Anakin, just Padme.”

“Tell me about my grandmother,” Kylo asked in a soft voice. Rey started to, but realized she didn’t even know how she got to the island in the first place. She remembered the pain, Hux injected her body with _silver_ , and she sincerely hoped he was dead and going to stay that way from now on.

“Hux… injected me with colloidal silver,” she grimaced. “I’ve never in my life been in so much pain. I couldn’t follow what happened, but eventually the pain went away and I was in this place with black sand and white trees… You have her eyes,” she told him, reaching for his hand where it was wrapped around her waist.

He had squeezed her against him when she talked about the pain, now he gently tipped her head back with his other hand to gaze down into her eyes.

“I do?" Rey smiled, and he kissed her, soft and chaste with Ahsoka in the room, but she knew the affection was real.

“Yes, you do. I know, it’s weird. It... seemed like I was there for a long time.” She shrugged, her fingers toying with his. “She stayed with me. We talked about you and Anakin mostly, and she insisted your name was Ben. She was human, not a trace of shifter genes, but they wanted to be sure their children would have it.”

“I know. He tampered with things when they found out she was pregnant, altered the embryos… They had to terminate twice before she had my mom and Luke, and Padme’s stamina never recovered. She had some latent faerie blood, and that made it even more difficult for her to carry to full-term, but twins... It sapped her strength until it stole her lifeforce, but she refused to terminate. Anakin and Obi-wan fought bitterly over it, word got out about what he was doing and he was forced to flee the country..."

"He wasn’t even there when she gave birth. Obi-wan tried to save her, but she just had no will to live. She made him promise to take care of her children, and then she died.” His voice was soft as he related the story, and Rey was surprised to see Ahsoka’s eyes fill with tears. “My name is still Ben. Legally, anyway. It was Obi-wan's nickname to my mother and Luke. I always meant to change it, but… Sorry. Go on, Rey.”

Rey smiled slightly, filing the information away for future reference. “There’s not much more from there. We talked until I heard this sound… like wind chimes or little bells, and I smelled your scent, and she told me I had to run, so I did. It was so strange, I was running across the water and it was wet, but I didn’t sink, and then I made it to the path and…” she gestured with her hands, palms upward. “Here I am. I don’t know why I slept so long.”

“Time passes differently in the spirit-world," Ahsoka said. “I’m glad they got to be… together. Thank you for sharing.”

The older woman got up to leave, passing Innara, who carried a bowl piled almost comically high, and a cold bottle of water. Rey hadn’t even realized how thirsty she was, but her mouth filled with saliva at the sight of cooked meat and the sweating water. She accepted both gratefully, inhaling the stir-fried steak, peppers and onions, her favorite of Finn’s recipes.

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be waiting on me like I’m in hospital - really, I feel fine - just hungry,” she said in between bites. “I hope there’s enough for everyone.”

“Honey, you were injected with silver, sacrificed in a dark ritual and spent gods-know how long in the spirit world,” Innara said, taking up Ahsoka’s perch on the opposite bed. “We are going to spoil you. I suggest you get over it."

Rey shrugged, draining the water bottle and wolfing down her food gracelessly, everything else forgotten as her body overrode any higher reasoning, demanding sustenance _now_. She heard Kylo chuckle at her mannerless eating, but she didn’t care.

“Done already?” He teased as she stared at the empty bowl in her hands and very sternly admonished herself _not_ to lick it.

“Rey can have mine,” Rose offered, coming back to sit on the bed opposite them beside Innara. She wore Finn’s _Avengers_ T-shirt and probably nothing else, and Rey smiled watching her fold herself around a mug smelling strongly of coffee.

“Coffee first, food later?” She asked, remembering how the short woman needed her caffeine fix. Rose met her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re back with us, there won’t be any food for later,” she shot back. “But, I can live on coffee if it means you’re okay.”

They shared a warm smile, and Rey realized there was a lot more to Rose than she had first thought. She didn’t know her too well, having lived with Finn and Snap for so short a time, but she was never sure of herself around Rose, worried she would think of Rey as competition. Now she sensed a genuine affection in her worried eyes.

“I am. I’m getting there, at least,” she said in a moment of honesty. “Kylo never answered my question - where are we?”

“Austria,” Rose responded before Kylo could speak. “After we met up with Jacen, he led us back to the nearest de - de _main? -_ whatever, the sacred places you can go into the spirit world from. He took us to the place he went with Hux and after we got you guys out -”

“We burned it to the ground, and Ishida summoned his holy fire on the ashes,” Kylo finished. “Don’t worry, Innara got all of the information off of the hard drives we could recover.”

“What about Hux? He said he’d cloned himself, I can’t believe -” she shook her head, clearing away the memories of agony when he’d first injected her. “There was an old woman, too.”

“No worries, love.” Innara had slipped away while they were talking, returning to exchange Rey’s empty bowl for a full one. “Nat got every shred of his plans out of him before she ended his miserable existence. He won’t be coming back this time.”

“What about -”

“Rey,” Kylo cut her off gently, wrapping his long arms around her middle. “Please, just rest. I promise we’ll talk more, but don’t worry. You’re safe here, we’ll protect you, just relax.”

“‘We?’” She looked from Innara to Rose, who laughed.

“Yes ‘we,’ dummy. We’re a pack now. So shut up and eat your food and rest, or _we_ will sit on you to make sure you don’t stress yourself. Okay?”

Rey sighed. She was perfectly, blissfully happy to have a pack, a family, a place to _belong_ finally, but she didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

“You have to give us a little time to nurse you,” Innara said softly, patting the top of her foot under the blankets as she stood up. “Renata and Jacen have been _miserable_ -” her eyes widened suddenly, and she looked up at Kylo. “I should go tell them, if that’s alright?”

“Yes, please do. I think they’ve both suffered enough.” He pressed his lips to Rey’s head, breathing in the scent of her her. “We’ve all suffered enough.”

So she let them baby her the rest of the night, smiling at Finn’s bone-crushing hug, awkwardly offering her forgiveness to the two knights who begged for it, listening as they explained their part of the story and Ahsoka filled in all the extra details they had left out, connecting all the stray lines into one concise narrative.

She winced when the older woman got to the part where Leia’s scheming to set the knights against each other came up, nearly covering her ears against all the arguing. Kylo held onto her so tightly as he talked, she could barely breathe, his deep voice resonating through her.

Finally, she drew in a breath and yelled, at the top of her lungs, channeling the voice of command she had used before on Kylo, hoping it might translate to the other two alphas as well.

“Stop! _Stop!_ ” She shook her head as they all turned to stare at her, tears creeping into her eyes. “I can’t take this right now. Yes, it was wrong of her to manipulate us, and I have a feeling it goes a lot further than you know, but what’s happened has happened, alright? For better or worse, we’re all together, and I’m _fine!_ ”

She pushed Kylo’s arms away, despite his protests, climbing to her feet. “I am going to take a shower, because I haven’t had one in days, and when I come out, I expect you to smile and speak softly and be _nice_ to each other even if it’s physically painful, you can do it for me, for one single night? Right?”

They did, although she thought Renata and Finn might have genuinely been in pain, they kept their mouths shut and their claws retracted, and they didn’t even argue when Kylo assigned them both to guard duty. For the first time in her life, Rey was able to sit down, with family who loved her, and watch a stupid Disney movie in subtitled English, laughing at the horrible translation, with actual hot chocolate warming her hands.

“Is this real?” She asked, almost to herself as she lay in bed, wrapped tightly in the arms of her mate. “You - our friends - all of this?”

“Go to sleep,” he said. “If we’re all still here tomorrow, then it’s safe to assume it’s all real.”

It was. It _was_ real. Finn brought her waffles in the morning. With whipped cream.

“I want to go home,” she told him around bites.

“Yeah, I think we all do,” Finn admitted with a sigh. “Ahsoka and Ishida are working on customs and forms. Can’t fly into the States without a passport.”

“No, I mean… I want to go back to San Francisco, too, eventually, but… I need to go back to Scotland first. That’s where I was going before Hux caught me in that vile trap.” He’d had that woman, Talzin, set up some kind of redirection, so any exit from that particular entrance would instead lead right to the cell in their warehouse. Whether he’d intended to catch her, or Kylo, or even Jacen, was hard to know. “I have to go back… Obi-wan is waiting.”

“Huh.” Finn just blinked at her. “Are you sure you want to? I mean, I know your childhood wasn’t great, and you said you never want to go back -”

“I don’t. Not to London. But that’s not where I came from… It’s hard to explain.” She shrugged.

“Don’t worry. I think Kylo would take you anywhere you want right now, as long as he gets to go with you.” He patted her arm affectionately. “The rest of us have _jobs_ to get back to. And we’re not dating the boss’s prodigal son.”

Rey glanced up, where the prodigal son leaned against the doorframe, listening to their conversation, and raised her eyebrows. He gave her a heated look, nodding slightly in response to her unasked questions.

“As long as we get to be alone, your boss’s son has no objections to a little detour.” He grinned as Finn hastened to his feet, giving up his seat on the foot of the bed.

“Thanks, Finn!” Rey raised her fork at him. “Especially for the whipped cream.”

“You’ve got a little -” he gestured to the corner of his mouth, turning away with a smirk as Kylo tilted her face up towards him with one hand, bending to lick away the smear of cream, a prelude to a long, deep kiss. She gave a disgruntled sigh when he pulled away, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head just above his belt, slightly mollified by the way his breathing changed. He tangled his hands in her hair and held her, tightly, and she knew they were both fighting the urge to move, to touch and kiss and lick.

“I know you love them,” Kylo started, and Rey smiled. “But, I need to have you -”

“Alone,” she finished, leaning back to find his eyes and return his heated look. “I know, me too.”

  
  


“So… this is it, I guess.” Rey stared at the piece of paper in her hands, a hastily scrawled address in Innara’s looping handwriting matching the bronzed plaque on the side of the old wooden doors, indicating the street number of the historic site. This part of Scotland was almost overrun with ‘historic’ sites, some of them actually embedded in ancient cobbled bits of the roads.

If you could call the shabbily-paved, unmarked bit they were standing on a ‘road.’ There was no one else about in the sleepy village, even the one pub was graced with a single outdoor smoker, grumpily muttering about tourists before retreating inside before Rey could even open her mouth.

Kylo squeezed her hand, and she swallowed, taking in the small stone church before them. It wasn’t much, just a shabby little chapel with some expanded bits in the back and a tiny cemetery, but she rested her hand on the iron gate before them hesitantly. She was nervous in spite of everything, and the sight of the place brought back a flood of confusing images and emotions.

Rey was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t even notice the man who came up to the gate from the cemetery side until he was almost in front of her.

“Can I help you?” The voice was warm, despite the rest of the locals' obvious disdain, and Rey looked up in surprise. There was something familiar about his eyes, although she remembered them in a much younger body, and she blinked, startled.

“Are you… Ezra?”

He frowned, tugging at the collar of his shirt with its square of white at the center, giving her and then Kylo a searching once over. Recognition dawned as he inhaled, and his blue eyes widened with a hesitant smile.

“Rey? I’m sorry… It’s probably something else now, right?” She shook her head, catching a hint of something, a familiar scent that reminded her of a wolf with white ears, and an elderly man with a thick accent and sparkling blue eyes.

“No it’s… I still go by Rey. They didn’t change it, I grew up in care,” she explained. He cast her a regretful look.

“I’m sorry. That must have been…” He shook his head. “I tried to get them to give me guardianship, but… A young priest, with a toddler? No one was having any of that. They wouldn’t even tell me where they placed you, I -”

“You’re… like me, aren’t you?” She met his gaze earnestly, and he nodded. “You found me. When Obi-wan brought me."

"Yes. I wasn’t the minister then, I was still in training under the old head priest, and he insisted on involving the authorities… I’m so _sorry_ , Rey, you must be so confused.” He sighed, his gaze travelling over to Kylo, and he inhaled with a look of surprise. “Well. Do you want to come inside? It’s not fancy, but I do have coffee.”

“Coffee?" Kylo repeated, speaking for the first time, although he had never let go of her hand for a single moment since they arrived, keyed up by the sense of her distress. Ezra laughed at his hopeful tone.

“Ah, you’re American.” He unlocked the gate with the set of keys in his hand and led them back across the cemetery to a small stone cottage off to the side. It was small, but surprisingly modernized, although Kylo dwarfed the wooden chairs and had to duck entering and leaving the kitchen. Once they were settled in his living room, Kylo with his coffee and Rey with a cup of chamomile tea, Ezra leaned forward and questioned them eagerly.

“Ben Solo!? You’re kidding! Holy Mother - Of all the people for you to run into -” He laughed. "Well, I’m glad you’ve found a mate, anyway, Rey. You deserve to be happy.”

“Tell us what happened," Kylo asked, probably trying to steer the conversation away from his family. “You found Rey here when she was a child?"

"Chewing on the hymnals in the sanctuary, yes. Much the same way _I_ was found, eighteen years before that. We’re siblings in a way, I suppose. Of course, I couldn’t prove that, and everyone thinks wild-born are a myth, so…” He looked down at his cup of coffee. “Father Maul was a crusty old badger. He had some grudge against shifters, never got along with Father Obi-wan either. Poor sop was as human as they come and I truly hope my last rights were witnessed in time, because that man had a lifetime of meanness to atone to.”

“You tried to find me after they took me away?" Rey prodded, remembering what he’d said earlier. Father Ezra nodded sorrowfully. “What happened?"

"I was told you were placed in a therapeutic facility to treat what they were calling ‘reactive attachment disorder’ and ‘learning disabilities.’ They said visiting might harm your progress and then I was rebuked by the priesthood for taking an ‘unnatural interest’ in your welfare.” He sighed, and Kylo gave him a speculative look.

“They thought you were… what? A pedophile or something? You’re a priest who found an abandoned kid. Seems like a normal response for someone whose job it is to care for the poor and disenfranchised.” He sounded offended on Ezra’s behalf, like he might start asking for the names and titles of the people who had kept her only family from having any contact with Rey. She was reminded strongly that this man, despite how he hated to admit it, was indeed raised by Leia Organa. “Who finds an abandoned kid and then just goes about their lives without wondering how they’re doing? Did they expect you to just forget about her?”

“Yes, I believe they did.” He was quiet for a moment, then his guileless blue eyes found Rey’s. "You have to understand, there was lot of scandal at the time… And I didn’t want to make it any harder for you, once I realized how they were treating you, I just… I’m sorry. I should have tried to make contact sooner. I was given to understand by _certain powers_ ,” he shot a dark glance around the room, as if speaking harshly to someone they couldn’t see, and Rey had a feeling she knew exactly who that someone was. “That you would be watched over and guided without my interference.”

“I was, sort of," she gave the room the same sort of dark look. “Although I could have used a little more in the way of guidance. I didn’t even Change until I was seventeen. They kept me in that place until I was ten years old, and then they placed me in specialty care because the mandatory testing confirmed I was a lycanthrope. I got bounced around a bit, but the last few years were the worst. I was with this old ursus, Unkar Plutt, God he was awful. I’m just grateful I didn’t have a heat until I was… away from him.” She shuddered, and noticed both Ezra and Kylo giving her horrified looks.

“Your caretaker was an alpha? That’s supposed to be illegal!" The priest looked mortified, and she could see Kylo’s expression was similar - they might be mated, but she hadn’t exactly had time to give him her whole life story in detail.

“Oh, it is. But they don’t check blood work or anything, so it’s possible to lie about designation if you’re crafty and manipulative. I suppose I’m lucky he just starved me. There were others… he’d just happen to have his friends ‘round while they were locked up in their rooms…” she had forgotten about that, having fled instinctively herself anytime she could smell Unkar’s cronies getting near.

“Rey," Ezra said gently. "You realize I have to report this. I’m - it’s part of my vocation - I’m sorry, I won’t give them your name, but -”

She nodded. “It’s alright. I already made a formal complaint." Kylo raised his eyebrows and she shrugged uncomfortably. “Innara helped me do it while we were getting passports and visas together. I forgot about Unkar’s friends… you can tell them my name, I don’t care. He deserves to be prosecuted.”

“I’ll be there when you talk to them," Kylo assured, squeezing her hand. He looked up at Ezra. “So what happens now? How do you… I’m sorry if it’s rude to ask, but how are wild-born even -”

The priest flushed, shaking his head quickly. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, that’s not how it works. The packs here - the wolves that Rey and I and Obi-wan and Anakin came from - are special. There’s a demesne flowing from a natural spring, thousands of years old. The wolves drink from the spring, traces of magic get absorbed, generations later it gets concentrated enough and -” He gestured to himself and Rey. “This is what you get. Pure lycanthropy. From this place, at least. It’s called White Hand Falls, after a healer from Celtic legends. There are obviously other places with different tribes. There’s some speculation that all shapeshifters come from wild-born ancestors who bred into the human population, but I suppose you’d know more about that than I do, Skywalker. You worked in the genetics labs.”

“I think it’s a legitimate theory, actually,” Kylo admitted. "There’s some evidence that all shifting breeds come from a species-specific common ancestor. Like a mystical Eve for each tribe. My uncle wrote a few papers on it before he disappeared, but I didn’t have the chance to look into it myself before Snoke made it a taboo subject.” His eyes narrowed slightly, and the tone off his voice grew deeper. “I’m a Solo. My mother refused to have anything to do with that name, and I can’t say I blame her.”

“Hmm." Ezra got to his feet, and they both looked at him in surprise. “Well, do you want to see it? The Falls?”

“Oh!" Rey stared in shock, eyeing Kylo uncertainly. He nodded reassuringly, prepared to follow her lead, and she swallowed, climbing to her feet. “Yes, I… I suppose so.”

 

Rey gazed in awe at the dozen tiny pools, each slightly below the other, creating a stepped cascade of white water, flowing down from the small, mossy loch above. She had dipped her nose in the freezing water, yelping in surprise before taking a cautious drink, and now she huddled closer to Kylo’s warm body against the damp chill of the air.

Part of her remembered this place like a long-lost dream, and she couldn’t know for certain, but she would swear it was the first thing she had ever seen, rolling in the sun with her two brothers whose eyes were still squeezed into slits. The wind lifted up around them, and she turned at a familiar scent, ears pricked towards the source of the smell.

A small-boned white wolf, thin with age but still regal and bright-eyed, stood watching from the base of the fall. Her eyes met Rey’s for a long moment, and she could feel her heart constrict in her chest, blinking away the tears she knew would come once she changed forms again. They remained still, all three of them, while the elder wolf looked them over, her golden eyes lingering the longest on Kylo.

The she raised her muzzle to the sky, and a clear, pure howl rang out, echoing over the falls with a sound like tiny bells. Before she could process it, Rey responded, and the clearing and the wood around them was silent but for the sound of falling water and the two musical voices echoing through it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kylo directed her gaze to the bright half-moon, commenting that they’d been together now for exactly one month, Rey felt the grip of a sudden panic. Reflexively, she clutched his hand with a soft groan of fear.
> 
> “What’s wrong, sweetheart?"
> 
> “I - it’s been a month - we were so busy - I -” she gulped, and Kylo looked down into her wide eyes, realization dawning over him.
> 
> “You didn’t take your suppressants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I outlined a few chapters to see if I had enough ideas, and THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I hope you guys are as excited about that as I am!
> 
> Edit: The sequel is called A Tale of Monsters and Legends and it's the second in the Tales of the Wild series. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments that inspire me to keep writing!!!

Rey eyed the heavy, leather-backed menu in her hands, and tried not to let her nerves run away with her. She had borrowed the sleek black dress she was wearing from Innara, and despite the cover of her favorite nice sweater, it exposed much more off her skin than she was comfortable with. Kylo had shrugged when she asked what she should wear, saying something about how he liked the way she usually dressed, but Innara and Rose had recognized the name of the restaurant and insisted she had to wear something _nice_. So here she was, legs shaved all the way up with her feet in strappy heels, clutching for cover in the strapless stretch of smooth fabric that outlined her body like a glove. A very thin glove.

And she was glad her friends had intervened, because this place was so out of her scope of experience it was all she could do not to stare at the chandeliers and the other patrons with their Steve Jobs jeans and French nails and clutch purses. Rose suggested she ask Kylo what he was having first and order something with a similar price, but the menu didn’t even have the cost listed.

“Rey?"

She looked up, realizing he had asked her a question while she was having her mild panic attack over the menu.

“What?" She asked, a little sharply. He frowned, his eyes wide with concern.

“Are you alright?" He didn’t seem convinced by her nod, because obviously he was sitting right across from her and he could smell her distress, but he went on, glancing over the wine menu in his hands. “I asked if you have a preference?”

She blinked, then realized he meant the wine. Fuck, was he just going to order an entire bottle? She thought that was something people only did in movies. But when she shook her head silently, he beckoned the server and ordered something she couldn’t even repeat in her head. Belatedly, after the man left to get their wine, it occurred to her that he hadn’t bothered to ask for her ID, and she laughed.

Kylo looked up, and she gave him a sly smile, leaning forward to whisper.

“I can’t drink here. I’m not twenty-one.” This time it was his turn to look nervous, sitting back and glancing around them, then back to her. He ran a hand through his hair, and she inhaled, smiling warmly and reaching for his hand in an instinctive effort to soothe. “It’s alright, I won’t have any. I don’t mind."

"I forgot,” he sighed, finally allowing her to catch his eyes. "Is it… does it bother you? That I’m older?"

"It’s a bit late for that now, don’t you think?” She grinned at his guilty expression. "We’re in California. A ten-year age gap is standard here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but these people… I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of predator…” She held his hand firmly in hers, preventing him from running it through his hair again.

“But you _are_ a predator. A dangerous one." She leaned forward, noting how his eyes darkened when she whispered. “My dangerous predator. _A_ _lpha_.”

“Keep it up with that voice and we won’t make it through dinner,” he responded in a similar whisper.

“Good."

"Good?”

Rey sighed, closing her menu and studying the way her hand lay grasped tightly in his, her mating bite prominent on his wrist. She chose her words carefully.

“Do you come here a lot?” She dragged the fingers of her opposite hand over her water glass, collecting the moisture before tracing them over the scar. He shivered, visibly, and she noticed his scent change with his heightened arousal. Rey knew she was playing with fire, but she wasn’t afraid. It did something to her, knowing she had such a marked effect on him even with such a small gesture.

“I used to," he answered in the soft tone reserved only for her. “My mother likes it. And it made it easier to meet with clients when I was familiar with the setting.”

“So you’ve spent a lot of time here." She moved her gaze up, meeting his eyes again. He nodded, and Rey spared a glance around them again before she leaned in. “What do you usually order? Any favorites?”

“I don’t know. They do an okay steak, I guess.” He shrugged, noting her closed menu. “You can order whatever you want."

Rey sat back, studying him with a carefully closed expression. His eyes widened and he looked around, trying to figure out what was causing her distress, she realized.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no?’” He stared at her as she shook her head and got to her feet. “Rey?"

She smiled and held her hand out insistently.

“This is a nice place, and I appreciate the thought, I really do. But let’s save it for lunch with your mom or something, okay?” She waved her hand in front of him again. “Come on. Take me somewhere _you_ like.”

He frowned, his brow furrowing as he slowly closed his hand over hers and got to his feet, waving away the server who came hurrying over.

“Sorry," Rey explained quickly. “Change of plans."

"Is everything alright, Mr. Solo?” The man looked positively frightened, and Rey remembered her mate was infamous for his volatile temper. She wrapped herself around his arm, pulling him close, and winked at the restaurant worker.

“Just decided we needed a different venue,” she said pointedly. His expression cleared once he realized Kylo wasn’t about to make a scene, and he cast Rey a grateful look.

“Ah, I see. Have a good night, then.”

“Don’t worry, we will," she had to practically drag Kylo out the door, but thankfully his first instinct was to follow her, regardless of where.

He was still a bit baffled when they got outside, and Rey couldn’t suppress a giggle at the look he gave her after turning over their ticket to the valet stand.

“If you were out by yourself, just to grab a bite after work or something, where would you go?” She pressed him, folding her hand through his.

Rey had never had any sort of relationship like this, even holding his hand in public gave her a kind of thrill. It was new and different, but she liked it, and she didn’t care if it flustered him a bit to have her openly hanging on him like a teenager.

“I don’t - I mean - Why don’t you want to eat here?”

“Because you don’t like it. I want to know what you like.” She could sense he was about to protest, and she clutched his arm, tugging him down to look at her. “If all you know is that they make an okay steak, you obviously don’t like it that much. I know you wanted this to be nice, and it would be fine for a first date, but we’re sort of on a fast-track here. So take me somewhere that… that you actually go to for the food, not the surroundings. I’m not a client, I don’t care what it looks like. I just want to learn about you.”

“Oh." With her hand still in his, he walked back to the valet stand. “Sorry, I need my ticket back. We’re just going to walk.” He glanced back at her. "If that’s alright?"

“That sounds perfect.”

 

 

It was little longer than Rey wanted to hoof it in Rose’s stupid heels, but she’d expected to end the night carrying them anyway, and the destination was absolutely worth it.

“I have no idea what any of this is," she confessed, eyeing the assortment of little asian-inspired finger foods. “But it smells amazing."

"Everything okay, Mr. Ben?” The elderly woman placing the dishes on the table had been looking her over since they arrived, and the smile she gave Kylo spoke of a long-term affection. What was more surprising was the way he responded, giving the short, matronly woman a kind, almost shy smile.

“Always, Maz,” he gestured to a little skewer of some kind of meat. "Best fried rat in the city."

Rey blinked as the old woman laughed, casually patting his shoulder and giving her a slow wink before hurrying back into the kitchen. _Did Kylo Ren just make a joke? And did she actually just pat him like a child?_

“I’ll give you kids some privacy.”

Without hesitation, he leaned forward, deftly picking up a dumpling with the wooden chopsticks and dropping the whole thing in his mouth. She stared. It was like she was watching a completely different person. For a second she just watched him eat, a slow smile spreading over her face at the sight of her mate actually looking comfortable enough to relax in public.

 _This_ , this is what she’d wanted to see when she made the decision to leave the fancy restaurant. The placemats were paper and the chopsticks disposable, and there was maybe enough room for twenty people in the whole place, but she could spend the rest of the night just watching him inhale dim sum like they were alone in his kitchen licking barbeque from their fingers.

“Are you going to eat anything, or do you want to go home and do something else?” He interrupted her thoughts with a suggestive quirk of his brows, and Rey smiled, grabbing one of the mysterious skewers.

“No, I’m going to eat first."

She couldn’t hold back a soft moan of pleasure at the taste, he’d been right when he said Maz had the best dim sum in the city. It was the best she’d ever had, anyway. He smirked as she snatched the last shumi with her fingers just as he made to grab it in his chopsticks.

“First?"

"You heard me.”

She realized he was actually trying to clear the table as quickly as possible in response to her completely unsubtle innuendo, and it soon devolved into a battle between them. Kylo could fit more in his mouth, but Rey’s hands were faster than his chopsticks and he seemed determined to keep using them, even it cost him the win.

Rey grabbed the final dumpling with a crow of delight, taking slow, deliberately small bites while he watched with narrowed eyes.

He was not prepared for her to abruptly shove the last bite into his half-open mouth, and she giggled as he jerked away, licking the last bits from his lips even as he got to his feet.

“You’re going to pay for that.” He pulled his wallet out and dropped a couple of twenties on the table as Rey wiped her face and hands with a napkin, hiding her mischievous smile, but not the flare of delight that filled her eyes.

“Promise?"

"Yes.”

 

When Kylo directed her gaze to the bright half-moon, commenting that they’d been together now for exactly one month, Rey felt the grip of a sudden panic. Reflexively, she clutched his hand with a soft groan of fear.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?"

“I - it’s been a month - we were so busy - I -” she gulped, and Kylo looked down into her wide eyes, realization dawning over him.

“You didn’t take your suppressants."

“No," she whispered. He squeezed her hand and pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair and pressing his nose up to the scent glands at her jaw. Rey whimpered at the feel of his breath there, already more sensitive than usual.

“Shh… It’s okay, Rey. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” He held her out at arm’s length and caught her gaze. "I’ll take good care of you."

“I know. I know, I just don’t like it,” she sobbed unexpectedly, burying her face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar warmth and woodsy scent. “I need to get a backup shot, too."

“Okay. That’s no problem, I know Innara keeps some on hand. Let me scent you, it’ll help you relax.” And just like that, he was in protective mode, all his previous awkwardness and anxiety forgotten as he sought to ease her panic. He kissed behind her ears and under her jaw, warm, open-mouthed caresses of her scent glands that left her shuddering, but calmer. Rey took a deep breath, closing her eyes and breathing him in as he hugged her to him.

“Better?"

"Yes.”

He draped his arm over her, keeping her close as they walked the rest of the way back to get his car. He opened the door for her before entering on the other side of the rented Mazda sports car, and once the doors were closed he leaned towards her and breathed in.

“I don’t smell it on you yet, so we should be okay. You want to text Innara and see if they’re home?”

Home, right now, was actually the infamous beach house owned by his mother, big enough for them all to stay in because none of them felt safe going back to their old apartments, and Kylo's building had been seized by the FBI along with all his other business holdings. They could have huddled up for a while in Ahsoka's old printing warehouse, but Renata and Rey had drawn the line once he let slip that Leia offered them a fucking beachfront mansion.

As part of the plea deal they had made, Renata and Kylo were released to the care of their omegas, since Innara and Rey had been cleared of any charges and it was considered cruelty to separate a mated pair. They couldn’t leave the house without their mates nearby, with proximity sensors to monitor them offering a very short leash, and with Nat having no income due mostly to Kylo's mistakes and all the alpha posturing and protectiveness... it was just easier on everyone to have shared accomodations. They were a pack now, after all. Even if it did lead to some awkward late night encounters in the kitchen and bathrooms, and Kylo and Rose had to be reminded constantly to put on adequate clothes, and Renata left her jacket that reeked of stale cigarettes in random places, and Finn and Jacen argued constantly about groceries…

“Actually, I was thinking maybe we could pack a few things and get a hotel?" She met his gaze as he glanced over, chuckling at her raised brows.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. You gonna pay for it with all your Kenobi money?”

It was still a shock, every time she remembered that she had millions - _millions!_ \- of pounds in an account set up by old Obi-wan himself for other wild-born with money left to him by Padme Amidala for that very purpose. Over the years he had added to it in secret, while living a minimalist life himself, until it passed into a trust with his death. Ezra had shared the news (and account details) with her after their trip to White Hand Falls, noting that Rey was of age now to claim it. Technically, it was his, too, but as a priest, he had no use for most of it other than a few charities he funded and the preservation of the nature reserve around the falls.

Ben Solo had his own inheritance, from his father as well as Leia, so it wasn’t as if he were destitute following the loss of his company and holdings, but Rey liked the feeling of using her own money. Especially when she could spend it on Anakin Skywalker’s grandson. She grinned, pulling out her phone and searching for a hotel with the right combination of amenities and room service.

“Yes, alpha. Your sweet omega would be happy to treat you.” Oh, his scent spiked at that, and she glanced up from her phone, catching a strange expression on his face. “Are you going into rut on me already? Kylo, you have to drive!" She shrieked as he took a curve slightly too fast, downshifting roughly as he pumped the brakes.

“I know, I know! I’m okay, I swear!" He rolled his eyes. “You just… you don’t know what you do to me with that voice…”

“What voice?" She asked innocently. He groaned and shook his head.

“Please, just… Don’t talk. Find a hotel.” He threw the car into park as they pulled into the driveway, climbing out almost before it stopped moving. “Stay here, I’ll pack up."

She could hear Rose yelling about how roughly he was treating the transmission, before he answered in a low voice Rey couldn’t hear and her friends’ wide eyes turned to her. She waved casually before going back to her phone, finally settling on the nearest place with twenty-four hour room service and halfway decent reviews. She had already put in her credit card information and made reservations by the time he returned, tossing his duffel bag in the back and handing her a pre-packaged self-injection device.

Rey turned it over in her hands, reading the instructions carefully. She shifted in her seat, sliding the hem of her dress up to expose enough of her hip and thumbing the plunger down firmly.

“I was going to help you -" Kylo started, laughing when she glanced up in surprise. “Okay, I know. You don’t need it."

“Nope." She handed him her phone with the hotel confirmation. “I hope this is okay, because I already paid.”

"It’s fine. I’ve been there.”

"Of course you have,” she rolled her eyes.

"They do an okay steak."

Rey blinked. That was the second time tonight Kylo Ren had made a joke, this time at his own expense. She gave him a careful sidelong glance, trying to keep quiet and let him drive in peace, but when she caught the hint of an actual smile, it took her breath away.

 

By the time they reached the hotel elevator, Rey was starting to feel feverish, and she recognized the feeling from before, when she woke up on the morning of the convention thinking she might be getting a cold.

“You okay?"

“Why? Can you tell already?" She did not mean to sound so snippy, it just came out, and Rey realized she was standing there with her shoulders hunched and her arms wrapped around herself. “Sorry, I -"

“It’s alright, Rey." He let her exit first when the elevator stopped, following behind without attempting to walk beside her, and she had to actually force herself to hold the door for him. Had she been this moody before her last heat? Vaguely, she remembered arguing with Poe that morning, but she didn’t think it was this bad.

Rey sat on the bed and took her shoes off while Kylo examined the room, flipping through the room service menu and testing the water pressure in the shower. This was the first time since the beginning of their relationship that Rey had felt so awkward around him, and she had no idea why, or how to approach it.

It did not help that he kept shooting her these absolutely smoldering glances, obviously he could scent her now, and she really wanted to ask him to do something about it, but she was afraid to open her mouth in case she sounded as bratty as she felt. Finally he sighed, turning his full attention on her, and Rey gulped, frightened and aroused even more than she realized.

“Why are you still dressed, Rey?" His voice was that mix of patient and arrogant that made her spine tingle, and she reacted without thinking, quickly removing all of her clothing with trembling hands.

He circled her while she stood naked for his inspection, shaking so badly her knees almost buckled when he gently lifted her hair from her neck and began kissing down her spine.

“Shhh… What are you afraid of?” He kissed his way back up and around her neck, slow, warm touches of his tongue over her scent glands and at the base of her throat. He cupped her face in his hands, tipping it up to look searchingly into her eyes. Rey swallowed, fighting the urge to look away, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she gasped in embarrassment.

“I don’t know, I just… I’m afraid it won’t be as good… I want, I _need_ to please you so badly and... I don’t know what to do...” She tried to hide her face in her hands, but he grabbed them in his and pulled them away, hunching over to make eye contact again as he rubbed her palms with his thumbs. “It sounds so stupid, I just… Please don’t leave me.”

He eyed her thoughtfully, his expressive eyes narrowing, and then abruptly he let go of her hands and guided her firmly to her knees before him.

“Show me how much you want me, omega."

Her eyes wide, she stared at him in shock for perhaps a second before deciding that _yes_ , this was exactly what she needed, to please him and show him that she could be so good for him, her perfect, beautiful alpha… Her fingers trembled as she tried to work open his belt and she sniffled back another rush of tears that threatened to overcome her at this simple failure.

“I can’t… Please, I need your help, I’ll take you, I promise, but I can’t do this stupid belt…” She glanced up pleadingly, begging on her knees for his cock like the good little omega she wanted to be, some distant part of her loathing the sound of her own voice. Kylo’s expression was closed, but he observed her for a long moment before freeing himself for her, and she had him in her mouth before he was even finished stepping out of his pants. His hands found her hair, fingers carding through it to rest gently over the back of her head as she swallowed him down, eagerly taking in more until she felt the edge of his knot at her lips.

“Oh, fuck… Fuck, Rey… You’re so good, sweetheart…” Something in her chest relaxed at those words, her mouth and tongue working to elicit more, desperately craving his approval. He stroked her head as he groaned appreciatively, and she raised a hand to cup him beneath where her mouth bobbed, massaging her fingers around with a gentle touch. Briefly, she pulled away, peering up at him shyly.

“Is that okay? Do you want me to… lick them or suck -”

"Yes!” His eager response encouraged her, so she tried both, one hand still wrapped around him, sliding back and forth while she ran her tongue down from the base, over his fleshy sack and sucked the skin gently into her mouth. “That’s good, Rey… So good...Now put your mouth back and swallow me down…”

She was happy to do whatever he wanted, but she was slightly hesitant to move her nose away from where his scent was so strong. He tugged her hair insistently, holding her firmly while he thrust his hips, something she hated normally, but now… Now she was glad to hear his satisfied grunts, to taste his spill in her throat and mouth and suck him clean.

When she was done, she sat back on her heels, looking up at him and basking in his sated, satisfied expression. He stroked her head appreciatively, then drew her to her feet and kissed her thoroughly.

“I love tasting myself on you," he purred. “Feeling better now? You seem more relaxed.”

"Yes,” she sighed heavily and he cupped her face, refusing to let her break eye contact.

“But..?"

“I don’t want to do this all the time. I know it feels good, but… I also kind of hate it,” she admitted. Kylo rolled his eyes, and she pulled away. “Don’t. Don’t start with that."

“Rey -"

“No. This is exactly what I hate. You’re - We’re completely different and I don’t like it.” She examined the jacuzzi tub, wondering if he would let her have a bath before her heat really came on in full. Kylo watched her silently. “What did you pack anyway? Please tell me you brought actual clothes -”

"I did. I brought the handcuffs too.” He raised an eyebrow as she stopped rummaging through their bag and regarded him curiously. “Why -"

“Because last time in my rut I nearly fucked you in your sleep, and if you’re going to be this moody the whole time, I can’t promise I won’t snap and if I do - if I actually _hurt_ you -”

Rey scoffed. "You’d never hurt me. Besides, that’s the whole point. I hate this because I’m powerless. I’ll do whatever you want. Nevermind what I say.”

He raised his eyebrows, coming to dig through the bag. Silently, he withdrew the handcuffs - and something else. For a moment, they stared at each other, then Rey laughed and Kylo cracked a smile.

“Compromise?" He offered, holding out the familar red ball gag. She grabbed the handcuffs with a smirk.

“You know, I hope there’s not a fire or something, if we have to evacuate quickly, I might die of shame. Imagine the headlines -”

"Rey.”

"Fine. I love you.” If she wasn’t going to be able to talk for the next few hours, she at least wanted to get that out.

Obediently, she sank her teeth into the red ball, turning so he could fasten it securely behind her head. Then he shucked off the rest of his clothes and held out his wrists for her to cuff.

“On the bed, omega. I want to taste you."

She followed his instructions, stripping off the comforter and sheet before she climbed onto the mattress. If she could talk she would have asked how he wanted her, but since she couldn’t, she just knelt in the center and waited. He pushed her to her back and spread her thighs wide, unhesitantly burying his face between them, and she could feel the extra slickness of her heat beginning to leak out.

“Scream loud for me. I want to hear you through that thing."

She did. Oh, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I am on Tumblr @khawapashitheelder, if you want to follow or whatever, but fair warning, I am not great at the whole social media thing so I get weird sometimes... But, I do post there when I update, although it's usually at 2 am or something so it gets buried.


End file.
